Auditore
by Jlovesallfandoms
Summary: Before Maria married Giovanni, she was Maria De' Mozzi. Maria was a young lady of age. Even though she was a Florentine noblewoman, she enjoyed conversing with the civilians of beautiful Firenze. Giovanni Auditore was an Assassin, working in the dark to serve the light. This is the story of their unlikely marriage, and of the House of Auditore. Their journey together as a family.
1. Arno

**Chapter One; Arno**

* * *

**Florence, Republic of Florence**

**1442**

**Maria De' Mozzi**

"Maria, my child, you are ten now?" My mother asks me sweetly. We are inside a marketplace, watching the stall owners trade with the citizens. My mother and I sit on a bench next to a fountain. The light breeze brings mist to us, cooling us down from the unforgiving summer heat.

"Yes, mother." I sigh. The only thing I wish to do right now is to jump off this bench and walk along the streets of Firenze.

"You should be becoming a woman quite soon." My mother nods in approval as she looks me over. I try not to squirm in my seat. "As soon as you become a woman, your father will create a dowry for you. Since you are a beautiful girl, surely suitors will be at your feet in seconds." My mother stares off into the distance as if she could see a vision of me and my husband in the future.

This time I don't bother to hide my discomfort. I shift in my chair and bite my lips to keep from protesting. When my mother notices, she only smiles slightly and beckons for me to stand up.

"Come, my sweet daughter, let us walk a bit." She tells me. I nod and follow her as she gracefully strides through the marketplace. Whenever my mother would take me to visit friends of the family, I would always hear them saying how we look exactly alike. I don't see the similarities. She is tall and quite skinny for a noblewoman, has long black hair which she pins half of it up into a small decorated bonnet. She wears a lavish pink dress with elaborate embroidering along the skirt and sleeves.

My mother keeps her head parallel to the ground, holds her hands in front of her, and takes each step with pride. When the shoppers notice her, they look to her as if she's royalty. When we exit the market and walk along a road with houses crammed together, my mother finally decides to talk.

"Do you know the duties you will have as a wife?" My mother asks me. She still walks in front of me and talks without looking to me.

"No…" I mutter. I really don't care on the matter. I don't intend to marry anytime soon. I don't want to give up my youth for a husband.

"You will bear children for him." My mother doesn't say it as a list, but more like a necessary order that **will** happen. "Were you taught of how children are conceived?"

"No…" I repeat sheepishly.

"Oh, my daughter, you are too innocent." My mother laughs and turns around to gift me with a genuine smile. "Perhaps you will learn later. You are expected to bear plenty children, else the marriage will be useless."

"Isn't marriage supposed to be of love?" I ask. At least that's what I read from the tales and poems in our library.

"You may come to love your husband after a time, but marriage is for the purpose of children. If you do not love your husband one day at least it is guaranteed you will love your children." My mother sighs as a light summer breeze passes through us.

"And what if I don't love my children?" How can you guarantee that love if you didn't even love their father?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Trust me, my dearest Maria. No matter what, you will love your children. Motherhood is a splendid experience." I sigh as well this time. As much as my mother guarantees it, I am not looking forward to married life at all.

* * *

**Florence, Republic of Florence**

**1448**

**Maria De' Mozzi**

I smile in amazement as I look over the River Arno. With the sun just beginning to set, a beautiful array of colors reflect upon the shimmering water. I sit on a stone bench overlooking the beautiful river. I place my elbows on my legs and rest my chin on my hands. I laugh at the thought of my mother seeing me right now; unaccompanied in the streets of Firenze in the nighttime, not to mention her posture! What a sight my mother would make.

With the sun setting, most of the gondolas are strapped in the docks so that they won't move while the owners rest for the nighttime. Only one gondola remains in the river. A lone young boy is piloting the gondola. He wears the robes of a Florentine nobleman even at a young age. Unlike all noble children, he remains unaccompanied at nighttime.

I stand up at the sight and try to study the boy more. What a peculiar sight. Despite his round baby cheeks for being young, he is only a little shorter than I. He wears a blue robe fit for a nobleman and an orange cape along his shoulder. Upon closer inspection, I notice the boy's cape bears the House of Medici Symbol.

"Lorenzo?" I ask in disbelief. The Medici family is another noble family in Florence, but our families never conversed much. I never met Lorenzo De' Medici before, but I overheard my parents discussing the family some nights before, mentioning their youngest son, Lorenzo.

Lorenzo's head perks up after hearing his name. When I smile and wave to him, he waves back as well. When he waves, he seems to lose balance while standing to pilot the gondola. He stumbles a bit, causing the gondola to shake from the unbalance. Lorenzo then falls completely from the gondola, losing his balance.

"Dio mio!" I shout. I run to the docks and try to get closer to the boy. He seems to be flailing in the water, barely being able to remain on the surface. Before I could jump in to save the boy, I remember that I don't know how to swim either. I then shout louder, trying to gain anyone's attention, "Aiuto! Qualcuno mi aiuti! Help! Somebody help!"

Out of nowhere, a boy some years older than I jumps from the rooftops and dives down into the river after Leonardo. The drowning boy is now sinking lower into the water, and makes choking noises. I hastily get out of the way as the savior's splash from his dive hits the docks. I stare at the water where both of the boys dived, wanting to find a trace of either.

"Merda!" I curse and shake my head. "This is all my fault!" If both of the boys die now, the sin will take me to the grave. After a few moments which feel like years, both of the boys rise from the river. The older boy, the savior, has a tight arm around Lorenzo's stomach as he drags him up onto the docks. I let out a sigh of relief and profusely thank the savior. "Grazie! Molto grazie!"

"You saved my life." Lorenzo coughs but ends up breathing normally after a while, much to my relief. Lorenzo then places an arm on his savior's shoulder. "Molto grazie, signore. I am in your debt. However can I repay you?"

"That isn't necessary," The savior begins to say. Before he could continue, I feel somebody tap my shoulder. Out of surprise and the tension built up inside me, I let out a small shout. I then turn around to see a tall and muscled man maybe as old as Lorenzo's savior, maybe even older, in front of me with a wide grin.

"Maria! I definately did not expect to see you here, mi amore." The man says. _ 'Mi _amore'? The two words that come out of his mouth alone give me the sudden urge to strike completely ignores Lorenzo lying soaked on the docks and his savior huddled over him, yet they both stare at us.

"Piero," I try to act at least the slightest happy to see him. According to my parents, Piero has asked for my hand in marriage. Unlike the other suitors, Piero just doesn't know when to give up. Piero has been wanting to flatter me ever since I came of age. Because of Piero's roots being noble, my mother has been urging me to accept his hand.

"Bambina di De' Mozzi, what are you doing here all alone in the nighttime?" I clench my jaw when he calls me 'bambina'. Despite him wanting to marry me, he only sees me as a child. Piero is definately many years older than me. He offers his hand to me, wanting me to place mine on his palm for him to kiss. I reluctantly and slowly extend my hand. As soon as his lips grant me a kiss, I hastily retract my hand away from him.

"I saw how my dearest friend Lorenzo," I turn my head to Lorenzo still sitting on the docks. Apparently his savior has vanished without me noticing. I then continue, "fell into the Arno river."

Piero pretends to care and quickly tends to the boy. When I see Piero has taken his attention off of me, I grab the chance to slip away. When I am out of earshot, I start sprinting home and curse myself silently. Perhaps when my mother noticed I wasn't home she sent Piero off to find me. When I finally arrive at the Palazzo De' Mozzi, I take a moment to collect my thoughts and catch my breath.

It is now completely nightfall. The only people outside are the Florentine guards. I have never been this careless as to not return home before night. My mother will be sure to yell at me for my behavior. She might even forbid me of going through Firenze without supervision ever again.

When I finally believe I am ready, I take a deep breath and enter the Palazzo De' Mozzi. The hallways seem deserted, which is a good sign. Perhaps my mother and father are already sleeping, and didn't even notice, and Piero happened to be there by chance. I then go through the dining room in order to enter my own chambers. Sure enough, my mother is there sitting on the front seat of the dining room.

"Pleasure for you to join us, Maria." My mother says. She has her arms crossed in front of her chest and her face is like stone. As my mother aged through the years, slight bitterness came as well. I still love my parents more than anything in the world, they just don't understand what it's like. Strands of gray hairs are now mixed with her black hair tied into her bonnet.

"Yes, mother, I was just..." I frown when I am unable to come up with a legitamate excuse. For the past weeks I have been completely desperate for explorations of Firenze. Ever single excuse I could've used has already been used the past several days.

"You were just out about in Firenze? In the nightfall?" My mother's voice rises, "Maria, you could've been killed!"

"Mother," I say, wanting her to give me a chance to talk. "Walking around of my own birthplace wouldn't get me killed."

"Yes, it will! You were walking about unaccompanied in the night time! You might as well join a brothel if you want to be raped so badly!"

"Mother!" I shout, suprised of her straightfowardness. "Nothing happened! I am fine. Walking around the streets of my own birthplace wouldn't get me raped. Firenze isn't like that! Why are you so overprotective of me?"

"Maria, when you have children you will understand." My mother's eyes shift from rage to love so quickly. I groan inwardly. My mother and I have had the same conersation for eight full years. I hav ememorized my mother's oral speech as if it's lines for a play. I could even recite it myself.

"Where is father?" I arms are crossed together as well, and I couldn't help but show a little bitterness in my voice.

"I am here, bambina." My father retreats from his office to kiss my forehead. He then examines me and lightly turns me around. "See, Lucia? I told you; there are no scratches. She is all well and safe." He then winks at me. "Hope you had fun, but tell me before you leave next time, capisco?"

"Marcello!" My mother protests.

"Right," My father waves away my mother's demands. "It was very wrong of you to sneak off like you did. Now return to your chambers and have Tullia get you into your night gown so you can reside for the night."

I try my best not to laugh as my father reassures my Tullia, our live-in handmaiden, hears her name being called, she scurries over next to me, gently takes my hand, and guides me back to my chambers. She then sits me down in front of my vanity and combs through my hair.

"You are beautiful, Maria." Tullia whispers. Tullia might be a few years younger than me herself. She has milky white skin and brown hair always kept up in her bonnet. When I was a young child, my father found Tullia abandoned in the streets. Not wanting to leave her alone to die, my father offered Tullia a place to stay and a job to work as my handmaiden.

"Grazie, Tullia." I smile back to her. "You are too kind to me."

"You really made your parents worry tonight." Tullia sighs as she helps me out of my gown and into my night slip. Despite Tullia being younger than me, she acts as my older sister.

"They worry too much. Everyone thinks me as a weak little girl." I frown and remember how even Piero, the man who wants to marry me, called me _bambina. _

"It is because we all love you too much." Tullia then brushes my hair away from my face. "If anything were to happen to you, we would never forgive ourselves."

"Grazie, mia amico." I smile to Tullia. She returns the smile and I glance out of my window and realize how late it is. "I will be residing for the night. You should as well, Tullia."

"Buonanotte." Tullia smiles back to me one last time before she exits my room. I blow out the last of my candles illuminating my room and slip into bed. Despite my lack of energy, I couldn't fall asleep. Too many things are racing through my head. _Lorenzo could've drowned and died tonight all because of me. Who was that strange man who saved Lorenzo? If I'm not mistaken, I believe the man jumped from the rooftops and into the Arno! _I shake my head in disbelief and shift the other way in my bed. _The entire notion is impossible. I am just too tired right now that I can't think straight._

* * *

"Maria, when was the last time you have seen Perio?" My mother asks me as she waits for Tullia to serve us our breakfast. We sit down in the dining room around a large table with many empty tables. Because my father is always busy with his work as a Broker.

"I spoke with him the other evening." I reply noncholantly as Tullia arrives with our morning broth.

"Magnifico!" My mother beams and claps her hands together. I frown and look down at my bowl of broth, not wanting to watch my mother get excited over a future she chose for me."I expect you are ready to accept his proposal now?"

"Madre..." I look up from my broth and back to her. When I interrupt her happiness of the thought of me finally marrying Piero, her eyebrows furrow together and she puts on an innocent sad face. "Prego, madre, give me more time."

"Your father and I have given you a lot of time to think about it, Maria. In fact, most families make the engagement without even consulting their daughter. Piero has been waiting for you ever since you came of age. Hasn't that been time enough?" My mother looks to me as if she's disappointed in my own choices.

"Please, mother." I beg her and put my hands in front of me as if I'm praying. "Only lend me a little more time!"

My mother frowns and we stay in that position for a while. I continue to beg while she silently contemplates in her mind. Finally she replies, "Va bene."

"Molto grazie, mother!" I stand from my chair with the intentions to hug her.

"Sit down, Maria." My mother tries to act serious, but she can't help but show a little amusement in my reaction. Her smile then completely fades away as she says, "Do heed my words; this is the last time I am going to give you a renewal date for the acceptance. Should you not find another husband willing to marry you by the end of this month, you **_will_**marry Piero."

"Si, madre." I sit back down obediently. _So the only way to get out of this marriage is to find another one by the end of Augustus. _"Capisco."

"Now finish your broth, bambina mia." My mother tries to smile to me, but my mood is instantly dampened by the way she calls me a child. "I will not have you be a skinny bride too weak to even walk to her husband."

I lazily spoon broth into my mouth not fully wanting to eat until Tullia brings out fresh bread.

"Mi dispiace. I did not expect the idiota baker to almost _burn _the bread! I had to help him! There aren't any proper bakers here in Firenze, Maria. They are all_ pezze de merda!_" Tullia groans as she places the freshly baked bread on the middle of the table between my mother and I. Even though Tullia just cursed in my mother's presence and Tullia is _supposed_ to be my handmaiden and not say anything unholy, my mother laughs along with Tullia. If only my mother would be like that around me as well.

"I wouldn't have burnt the bread." I whisper under my breath as I grab a loaf of bread from the center of the table and eagerly chew a piece. The burnt crust gives me a slight dissatisfaction, but it's doable.

"What did you say, Maria? Mi dispiace, I didn't hear you." Tullia asks kindly as she tries to collect her breath from laughing along with my mother.

"I wouldn't have burnt the bread." I repeat as I take another bite from the and Maria look to me with astonishment.

"You have never taken an interest in baking before." Tullia remarks.

"It would be nice to open a bakery. You said all the bakeries in Firenze were... bad anyways. I can help cleanse the city one loaf of bread at a time!" I smile at the thought. _And also it can be an excuse to meet the civilians and converse._ My mother laughs and brushes off the thought.

"Maria, you already know that you are to-" My mother starts to say, but I cut her off.

"-to provide children for my husband and care for the family when I get married. I know, mother. It was just... a bad joke." I sigh and go back to slowly chewing the burnt bread.

"Bene." My mother says, "You better eat your breakfast faster, Maria. Your tutors will be here soon."

"Capisco." I chew even slower now jut to annoy my mother.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Please everyone, give me feedback! Please review or follow or favorite. This is very new for me; not writing about the Kenway's at all... this is a new experience! EADF's story "Assassin's Creed: The Rising" inspired me to get attached to the Auditore's all over again enough to write a new fanfiction about them. :) Please check out the story!_

_Since Maria's family wasn't really spoken about or elaborated on in the Wiki, I decided to put more character to them and fill in the blank spots. Sorry if Maria sounds like a moody depressed teenager at the moment :/ I swear character development is soon to come!_

_I would love to continue this story, but I also have tons of other ideas and other stories to finish :3 if this doesn't get much of a response then I won't continue this. So please, if you like it or think I should continue, review favorite or follow. PM me even if you wish to give me advice or insight. I tried to make this as historically accurate as well, if anyone else has any helpful tips/knowledge they'd like to share about the beautiful Renaissance Period, please PM me. :)_

_Have a happy and beautiful summer _

_~Jenny_


	2. Baldovinetti

**Chapter Two; Baldovinetti**

* * *

**Maria De' Mozzi**

**1448**

I walk alongside my mother as we stroll through Firenze, planning to visit my father in his workplace. Mother and I both came to an agreement that father has been working too much and too hard lately. We are simply going to visit him, take him along with us for a short walk around Firenze, and then he can either go back to work or reside in our palazzo.

"How are your studies, Maria?" My mother asks me. She has a light tone and a slight bounce in her step, eager to visit her husband after so long apart.

"My studies are going wonderfully, madre." I assure her. It is only part of a lie. Really, my studies are going well with my tutors, but every day I struggle to pay attention to my lessons due to boredom. Instead, I spend my time fretting about the issue of Piero. A week has passed ever since my mother and I made the cursed deal. There are only two weeks left of the month. Each day goes by without finding another suitor, and each day goes by with my mother getting more and more excited by the awaited wedding.

"Splendidissimo." My mother claps her hands together as a sign of contentment. "I will have my daughter be a smart and wise bride." She has been going on about the oncoming wedding each and every day ever since our final deal.

"Indeed…" I reply dryly. I have the urge to assure her that I absolutely will **_not_** be marrying Piero, but I decide not to dampen my mother's mood. By this time, my mother and I arrive in front of my father's working place.

"Wait outside, I will go retrieve him." Mother insists. I nod and sit on a nearby bench while she knocks on the door twice then walks into the building. I sigh and breathe deeply. I place my feet on the bench as well and my elbows on my knees and bury my head in my hands; a gesture I've taken a great liking to whenever I think about the deal. _How am I expected to find a husband in two weeks? It is __**impossible**__ for me to marry Piero, I will forbid it. _I shake my head insistently. _No, I must find a way. I __**will**__ find a way._

"Maria." I hear my name called. My head perks up from my hands and I hastily try to get out of my current position to stand up from the bench. My father waits for me with open arms ready for a hug. I smile and go into my father's arms, eagerly wanting an overdue hug. "How are you, bambina mia?"

"Molto bene, grazie. I am happy to see you, padre." I happily reply happily as we release each other.

"No. Maria, honestly how are you?" He asks again. My mother's arm is laced around his. They both wait expectantly for an answer. I want to tell my father the truth, but I don't want to sadden my mother. He nods as he takes my hesitation as an answer enough. My mother frowns but nods as well. "Come, bambina mia. Your mother and I have something to show you."

"What?" I ask. Instead of answering, my mother and father walk ahead of me. "What is it?"

"You'll see soon enough." My father turns around and smiles. He then continues to walk. "Come on."

My eyebrows furrow together in confusion but I still follow. _What if they want to show me the horse I will be riding on to the church for the wedding ceremony? What if they want me to visit the church I will be married in? What if they want me to be blessed by the priest that will join us together? What if they take me to the Palazzo to be with his family? Worse yet, what if they take me to Piero?_ I hesitantly walk as I list the probable events in my head.

"You walk like a widow being dragged to her husband's funeral." My father laughs as he pats my back and lightly pushes me forward to walk faster. When I shoot him a nervous glance, he only coughs and corrects his speech, "Sorry; that was the wrong analogy to use." When I don't give a response and continue to walk, he pats my shoulder again. "Don't worry bambina mia. We are almost there."

I continue walking alongside my parents. With my mother and my father talking amongst each other about issues involving his work, I am left to myself. We are walking in the San Giovanni District of Firenze now. I haven't been to this district much, due to the fact that the Palazzo De' Mozzi was built on the other side of Firenze. When I was a child my mother used to take me here to buy goods from the bakery ourselves before Tullia was old enough to do handmaiden duties. Now that Tullia is old enough to do her own duties, mother doesn't take me here at all. The last time I've been to this district was when I was only eight years of age. The buildings are crammed together to make little space for streets like I remember. One big Palazzo reigns over the other buildings with bright yellow and red flags bearing an unknown family's insignia. Other than the grand building, the entrance doesn't look too special. Dead flowers are placed by the entrance. The garden must have been here for a while, the owner just decides to neglect gardening.

"What is that?" I ask my father out of curiosity. When he looks at me, I point to the odd Palazzo.

"Ah, that is the Palazzo Auditore." My father tells me.

"Who are the Auditore?" I ask. I've never heard of the House of Auditore before. Our family continues to walk and takes a turn to the left, leading us to through the crammed streets again, and leaving the Palazzo Auditore out of sight.

"The House of Auditore is a noble family. They are also quite affluent." My mother says, "I do not know much of the family, but I hear they are friends of the Medici."

Hearing the Medici name again reminds me of the past week when Lorenzo De' Medici almost drowned in the river. My stomach drops as I remember I almost killed an innocent boy. He would've died and it would've been my fault, had it not been for his savior. The mysterious man even jumped from the rooftops! What _idiota_ would be on the rooftops anyways? It seems as if the entire night was too surreal to be reality.

"We are here." My father tells me as we stop in front of a building. It's nothing special; just an old small building with a wooden board against the entrance. I turn around to look at my parents who seem to be very excited for some reason. _Are they sure this is the right place? _My father then says excitedly, "Let's take a look inside." My mother lets go of his arm as he removes the wooden board that was blocking the entrance. "Well, come along now."

My feet remain planted on the ground, not wanting to step inside the building. My mother decides to lace her arm around mine instead and practically drag me inside. The building isn't as bad as I expected it to be. I somewhat imagined it having rats everywhere and thick dust along the surfaces, but it looks like it's only been recently occupied. The building is really just a small room with a pit for baking bread and other goods.

"We are inside a bakery?" I say as an observation more than a question.

"Si." My mother says as she looks around as well.

"Recently in work, one man, the old owner of this place and the baker, sold the bakery. With this being the only bakery in Firenze, and the fact that I love bread and I would hate for it to decline, I bought the bakery with hopes that you would want to become the baker." My father beams as he tells me his story.

"Is this the truth?" I ask my mother in disbelief.

"I noticed your distress on the upcoming wedding. I also took note of your remark last week of how you wanted to be a baker. I know that we have a lot of disagreements Maria, but this is our way of showing you that we love you and always will." My mother sniffs as she opens her arms welcoming me for a hug. I instantly am inside her warm embrace just like I was as a small child. It feels so familiar and behind my head I know I've been longing for this.

"Grazie… molto grazie." I say. I stay inside my mother's embrace, not wanting to let go. "I still love you both. Don't doubt my love." _It's just that you want me to marry and commit the rest to my life to a man that I do not love. You also forced me into a deal that will make me try the impossible in order to not marry Piero._

"Perfect! Your work starts tomorrow." My father says as my mother finally releases me.

"I have lessons tomorrow."

"I decided to cancel those as well. Your mother and I already decided you are indeed wise and skilled enough. You've been having these lessons for two years now; I think that's torture enough." My father laughs and pats my back.

* * *

I use the sleeve of my dress to wipe the sweat off my forehead. Being so close to the fire pit all day takes quite a toll. My back slightly aches and I am sweating all over. The customers demanding bread are quite rowdy and not able to understand that bread indeed does take time to rise. When the last family left with their bread, a woman walks in. Now that a batch of bread is already baking in the oven and I assure her it won't take a while, she decides to stay.

"What is your name?" She asks me. "The last baker to work here was a man."

"I am Maria Baldovinetti." I bite my lip. Lying doesn't come easily to me, and I am most definitely not good at it. I decide to fake my last name instead of saying the truth. I wonder how normal people would treat me, would they not know of my fortune. Plus it would be too long and complicated to have to explain why a woman of noble birth was given the job of a baker.

"Pleasure, Maria. I am Francesca Rosso." Francesca doesn't look like she could be much older than I. She has her dark brown hair tucked away with a bonnet. She wears a plain white gown and a brown bodice and skirt over it. On top of the bodice lays a dirtied apron. Her clothes have slight dirt stains on it as well, showing it hasn't been washed recently. Although her clothes aren't of good quality, she has a real and genuine smile. Her arms are barren, but she has a round belly. She rubs one hand over her belly assuring my assumptions that she carries with her a child.

"How are you, Francesca?" I smile back to her kindly.

"I am well, grazie. My _bastardo_ husband is out on a hunting trip leaving me alone in the house with my sickness."

"Is married life that terrible?" I ask, horrified of the idea.

"Ah, so I see your parents haven't married you off yet." Francesca laughs into the air as if it's truly hilarious. "No, it's not too bad. My womb just makes me hard to deal with right now so that's most likely why my husband left."

"Is pregnancy too bad?" I always thought that pregnancy was a magical time.

"The beginning of pregnancy isn't too terrible, there's just a bit of morning sickness and aches. The rest of the way gets worse. My temper is amplified and each minor mistake someone makes around me I always notice and scream over." She growls. I flinch and mentally remind myself to not dare to burn her bread. She then continues, "But the delivery is the worst. My mother told me that it is the worst pain a human could ever experience."

I frown but turn around to check if the bread is baked. Sure enough, the crust is a golden color with the edges cooked just right. The bread is flaky, but if you were to break it open you would be granted with steamy fresh perfect bread. I carefully use a wooden tool to extract the loaves from the pit and give it to Francesca. She beams when she sees the finished product and hands me twenty florins. She carefully counts each loaf and her brows furrows as she holds an extra loaf of bread.

"I only gave you twenty florins; the proper payment for a dozen loaves of bread. You gave me thirteen pieces of bread instead." Francesca announces while holding the extra loaf, ready to give it back to me.

"Keep it. I wish the best of luck to you and your children as well." I smile as Francesca nods and bundles up the food into a pouch.

"Grazie, amico mio. I'll see you again soon. For what it's worth, I like you a lot better than the previous baker." Before she heads out the door, she adds, "It's getting late, Maria. You should start heading home."

It shouldn't be true, but I look outside just in case. Sure enough, the sun is already beginning to set. I was so busy the entire day I didn't even notice the time. I thank her as she heads out of the bakery. I should probably be heading home before my madre could worry too much, but I must wait until the fire pit cools down. I sit down on a wooden chair next to the pit and wait. The day wasn't too bad for my first time as a baker. Most families were kind enough and weren't too rowdy. It was nice to converse with the civilians unlike ever before. _What was the false last name I used? _

"Baldovinetti. Maria Baldovinetti Da Firenze." I whisper. The fake name feels so foreign on my tongue and it just doesn't fit right.

"Is that your name?" I hear a man ask. I stand up from my chair alert. I haven't even noticed anyone walking in. The man must be sneaky and light on his feet. He looks some years older than me. He's quite tall with a long nose and kind yet wise brown eyes. Despite his age, his eyes tell me he's seen many things and is already wiser than half the men of this city. He wears a red Florentine coat with olive breeches; clothes fit for a nobleman. A sense of shock washes over me as I realize it's the same man that saved Lorenzo from drowning in the river Arno. _What is he doing here? Should I thank him properly now?_ When he realizes I'm staring, he only laughs lightly.

"Mi dispiace." I say quietly and dismiss my rude behavior. I could feel my cheeks getting warm and something slightly drops in my stomach. I then decide to lie about my name as well. "Si, my name is Maria Baldovinetti."

"I haven't heard of you in Firenze before." He smiles mysteriously and holds out his hand for me. I comply and place my hand gently on top of his. My tiny hand is so dainty compared to his abused and calloused hand fit for a warrior. He then gently kisses my hand and smiles, "I am Giovanni Auditore Da Firenze."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you everyone for your support I decided to continue this fic :)_

_On another note, I decided to go on the route where Maria chooses a fake name because back then, society was very split up and separated than what it is like now. The lower classes were encouraged to stay away from the higher class citizens... or at least this is what I remember from my Renaissance project back in middle school. As I said before, I'm trying my best to make this as historically accurate as possible_

_Since I am going to be on vacation from 6/26-7/1 helping my sister move into her new apartment, I decided to upload this a little earlier than a week. Expect a new chapter every Wednesday. Hopefully, Chapter Three will be out the Wednesday after I come back, I will try to edit and finish the chapter while I'm there._

_Speaking of editing, my apologies on the previous chapter. Usually, I am too lazy to edit my fics, but there were too many mistakes for comfort back there... I tried my best to edit and revise this one and I will try to do the same for the future chapters as well._

* * *

Thank you for reading

~Jenny :D


	3. Giovanni

**Chapter Three; Giovanni**

* * *

**1448**

**Maria De' Mozzi**

"Auditore?" I ask out of surprise. For some reason the name sounds familiar.

"Yes, bella donna." Giovanni smiles and places his other hand on top of mine; my right hand now being gently sandwiched between his. I feel my cheeks slowly growing warmer as the corner of my lips slightly lift from the compliment. _This man is really something_.

"Grazie signore, but I really must be going." I take my hand away from him and look outside only to see the sun setting even lower. If I worry my parents to a certain level just on my _first_ day of work, they'll never let me come back here again! I check to see if the fire pit is cooled down. Indeed, the coals are no longer outlined with red. I then gather my skirts and start to walk outside. I hear Giovanni behind me, synchronizing each footstep with mine.

"Wait, please." He says. _Why is this man so determined?_ I turn around to look at him again. His hands are put together pleading for me to listen to him. "When will you be back?"

"Mi dispiace, signore, but the bakery is closed." I frown and try to make him understand. _Why did he come so late to a bakery anyways?_

"I wasn't asking about the bakery." Giovanni's eyes show a glimmer of amusement from my assumption. "I was asking about you."

"Oh?" I ask. I feel my cheeks getting even warmer now.

"When can I see you again?" He looks so sincere and kind. His lips are slightly pulled up at the corners but not in a smirk; more of an amused smile. Just stealing another second to look at him makes me temporarily forget that I have a _palazzo_ to get back to, and parents to assure.

"Meet me back at the bakery tomorrow morning. I work here until sunset." I quickly say to him. Before I could see his reaction, I'm already running on my way back to the Palazzo De' Medici. The sun has completely set now and the sky is already swiftly shifting to a dark blue hue.

"Arrideverci!" I could hear him shout after me. I laugh as I run home even faster now. _Just who was that strange man? Why is he so determined to see me again? We've only just met. He was adorable though…_

The Palazzo De' Medici is all the way across Firenze, with me now being in the San Giovanni District. I bundle my skirts into my hands to enable faster running. I notice that my skirts are now above my ankles but still below my knees. If anyone were to see me now, they'd mistake me for a _puttana_. If my mother were to see me now, there's no way she'd ever let me out again. My hair is now loosened from my bun because of the constant running, causing strands of hair fall down to my back. Running so freely like this as if I don't have a care in the world feels so exhilarating.

_For what is the point of living life if you cannot live freely?_

Before I know it, I'm already in front of the Palazzo De' Mozzi. I take a deep breath and steadily open the front door. As soon as I walk in, my mother is waiting for me inside. When she sees me she stands up and calls my father to the room. My mother looks like she's been worrying about me ever since sunset. Slight wrinkles and worry lines are starting to form under her eyes. She even might have grown a few grey hairs. However, when my father walks out of his room, he only has an amused smile on his face…quickly reminding me of signore Auditore.

"What happened to you?" My mother asks me in a worried tone.

"Che?" I ask.

"Your hair is ruined, and your dress is all in wrinkles. You even got your dress stained, Maria." My mother groans as she comes closer to me and tries to smooth out the wrinkles on my skirt and wipe away the stains on my sleeves.

"Mi dispiace, I did not notice the time so I had to hurry home." I murmur as I try to fix my hair.

"Bene." I look up from my hair to see my father dismissing my inadequate appearance. "How was your first day at the bakery, piccina?"

"My first day at the bakery was perfect." I slightly smile at the memory of Giovanni. Not to forget my newfound friend Francesca.

"Did you meet anybody?" My mother asks me. She probably noticed my blush because she's so close to me now, still trying to smooth out my dress. I wonder what she might be thinking.

"Of course I met people." I sigh, "Madre, this is the only bakery in Firenze now. I met just about every family."

My mother scowls when she notices my foul attitude towards her. Just before she could say something, my father laughs and dismisses my behavior. "Amore mio, our daughter is simply tired out from her first day as a baker. Let her reside in her chambers now."

"Buonanotte madre e padre." I smile and find Tullia waiting for me already just outside my chambers. Now that I notice, she is dressed very similar to Francesca. Their hair is styled in the same fashion, and they both wear a white apron over their brown bodice and white slip. Tullia smiles when she sees me and beckons for me to sit down in front of my vanity. She then pulls out my comb and starts to detangle the stubborn knots that decided to grow in my hair. I grip the edge of my vanity and grind my teeth together as Tullia yanks on my scalp.

"Spiacente!" Tullia yelps when she notices my distress.

"It's fine." I say as I breathe in deeply. My scalp still burns from the mistreatment, but I don't feel like complaining to Tullia of all people. She's only ever been kind to me.

"So really amico mio, how was your day?" Tullia hums as she continues to brush out the remaining tangles.

"It was perfect." I find myself gushing as I remember every single moment. "I met splendid people today. I feel like I even made a few new friends."

"Did any of these new friends of yours happen to be men?" Tullia raises an eyebrow as we both look into my dirtied mirror. I instantly feel my cheeks getting warm again just at the thought of the strange man. As soon as Tullia notices, she bursts out laughing and drops the comb from her outburst. My cheeks get even warmer from the mental abuse. I try to touch my cheeks to cool them down with my cool palms of my hands.

"Basta." I plead for Tullia to stop laughing. "My parents might come up here and wonder what was so funny."

"Fine," Tullia gets a few last laughs out then picks the comb off from the floor and continues to brush my hair again. "So, Maria, tell me, who is this man that you fancy?"

"I do _not_ fancy him!" I almost shout. Tullia puts her fingers to her lips, trying to tell me to be quieter. I frown and whisper again, "I don't fancy him, Tullia."

"Oh, really?" Tullia scoffs, "Then why were you blushing just when I hinted at it?"

"There was no such thing." I deny Tullia's accusations. She just shakes her head and beckons for me to stand up when she's finished with my hair. She then helps me to untie the ties of my dress. After the dress is all untied, she then helps me to dress into my night slip. This morning, I chose the most basic gown I own to wear for the bakery. My mother would assassinate me herself if she were to find out that I ruined some of my other fancier gowns. Perhaps I really could fool people that I am not noble if I just wear the same basic gown over and over again.

"You only have twelve days left starting tomorrow, piccina." Tullia says quietly. Every happy mood the room contained has now died down. I frown into the mirror when I think of what will happen if I don't find myself a groom by eleven days.

"I will not become Maria De Luca." I say with determination. Even the name 'Maria De Luca' sounds false and silly. I can only say it so boldly because it is the truth. It isn't the fact that he's a terrible person; he indeed hasn't done anything to harm me so far. I just could never love him. I can never bring myself to bear children with a man I do not love. I will end up not loving my children either.

"Go to sleep, piccina." Tullia kisses my forehead and blows out the candles before exiting my chambers.

I sigh and crawl onto my bed. I never intended to fall asleep so fast. I really would rather come up with strategies to find myself a different husband, but the lack of energy took me quickly from this world to the next.

* * *

The bakery is empty now with the last family leaving with their freshly baked bread. Francesca visited the bakery again earlier this morning. Her belly is growing bigger and bigger; I think she might just burst any second. Pregnancy is a daunting idea to me. Just seeing Francesca now in her current state scares me. She tells me that she feels dizzy every second, and she regurgitates every meal she manages to eat. She tells me that her mood changes every hour. One hour she'd be the happiest woman on earth, and the next hour she wants to kill everything she sees.

I shudder at the thought of myself becoming pregnant. If I am married to Piero one day, I can promise one thing; I will never bear him children. I will never let him consummate the marriage. Even the thought of me being sprawled onto our wedding bed sends bile down my throat. I shall only gift children to a husband whom I love. My heart sinks as I count away the ticking days. _Twelve days left._ What if I really don't find someone willing to marry me by twelve days? What will happen to me then?

"You look in great distress, bella donna." I hear a familiar voice say. I look up to see nobody else but Giovanni Auditore.

"Buon pomeriggio, signore." I reply meekly. I feel my stomach flutter at the memory of Tullia laughing at me because of Giovanni. _Curse this man._ I point to the baked goods I've already laid out on the shelves for buyers. "You can choose from that selection, signore."

"Please, call me Giovanni." Giovanni dismisses my manners.

"You can choose from that selection… Giovanni." Hearing his name actually emit from my lips is the weirdest feeling. After having thought of the name a hundred times in my head, actually saying it feels awkward.

"I didn't come here for the confections, as delicious as they look." Giovanni laughs when he see's my confusion.

"What's the point of coming to a bakery then, signore?" I ask. When he hears me say 'signore', he frowns. I quickly try to correct myself. "Mi dispiace..." I repeat, "Why would you come to a bakery if you're not interested in the confections, Giovanni?"

"The answer is simple." Giovanni walks closer and leans on the other side of the counter where I'm behind. "I wanted to talk to you."

"But what for?" I ask, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, just the opposite," Giovanni chuckles then answers me, "I wanted to get to know you better."

I meant to ask why, but I don't really know what kind of reply I'd get, so I decide to remain quiet. My cheeks are already warming up. _Damn my cheeks_. I curse in my head. _Why is this man so interested? _

Despite the awkward beginning, getting to know each other is indeed what we did. We talked for what felt like seconds about our lives. He told me of how his brother lives in Monteriggioni helping keep his father's business as a merchant. Giovanni moved here from Monteriggioni with intents to carry out his father's work, but he's now a banker for the Medici. His parents died some time ago, with his father dying from a disease and his mother from grief of losing her loved one. When it was my turn to talk, I didn't really know what to say at first. Compared to him, my life is dull and boring. I decided to tell him of how I was never given the full privilege of exploring Firenze. I would sometimes sneak out despite my parent's arguments. We laughed together at how silly I was at a child, and he told me tales of how his brother used to embarrass him as a child.

"Even though I was only two years younger than my brother Mario, he loved to show how much he was my older brother. Whenever my family's friends were over, somehow we'd always end up arguing amongst each other, which later led to fighting." Giovanni laughed at the somewhat happy childhood memories.

"I hope neither of you got hurt too bad." I say. _It must be fun to have siblings._ _If I end up not marrying Piero and instead someone else, I want my kids to have the experience of having brothers and sisters._

"No, not at all. Whenever my father found us fighting, he'd stop us before either of us would get hurt. Then to punish us, he'd make us climb all the way to the top of the Villa Auditore then jump back down. Remember, at the time we were only kids."

"Dio mio!" I exclaim louder this time, "How did you survive the climb and then jumping back down?"

"We learned how to climb at a very young age. It was a necessity if you were raised in the manner that I was." Giovanni shrugs. "And don't worry about the jump. There was a haystack at the bottom."

I nod as I try to fathom the thought of jumping off of the very top of a villa and into a haystack. _I was right before! This man really is an idiota!_ We both look to the entrance as a courier boy walks into the bakery. He pants as though he's been running for a long distance. He wears a bandana at the top of his head, a tight green striped shirt, and slightly torn olive tights. When Giovanni see's him, his eyes loses all expression and turns to seriousness.

"A letter for signore Auditore." The courier boy pants.

Giovanni hurries and hastily takes the letter from the boy. He then thanks him half-heartedly and gives him a few florins. With the boy's dismissal, he nods and runs out of the door, ready to deliver another letter to his next contact.

"Is something of the matter?" I ask. Giovanni's attention is strictly on the letter. His eyes scan the letter frantically. For a moment, I could see a shred of panic on his face.

"No, bella. There is no matter." Giovanni turns back around and smiles to me, hiding the letter from my sight. "It is just some… issues with the bank. Mi dispiace signora, but I must go."

Giovanni quickly kisses my hands then heads for the door. "_Maria_." I say before Giovanni can exit. He turns around confused. "Call me Maria." I smile now. _How silly he must think I am. I am only returning the favor. I do not wish for him to think that I think of myself higher class than him, calling himself by his first name while he still calls me 'signora'._

"I'll be back tomorrow, Maria. Take care." Giovanni gives me one last smile before he's out of the door and gone. I sigh and decide to leave as well. I should leave earlier today than last evening. _I wouldn't want to have Tullia pull out my scalp again._ I giggle at the memory as I exit the bakery with the fire pit already being cooled.

The sun starts to set as I leave the San Giovanni District, already putting me ahead of my schedule. I decide to walk slower to truly enjoy the sights of Firenze around me. Mothers walk the streets with their friends, not wanting to tread alone. They each have a basket with goods from the market, ready to bring to their families. Some men carry heavy crates on their shoulders. Perhaps they're putting money into a bank, or maybe the boxes contain goods for stalls in the market. I'm the only woman who walks alone, but I don't mind. Nobody pays attention to me or gives me a second glance. I may pass as a young poor wife with no neighbors to walk with. I don't mind; in fact I prefer it this way. Whenever I wear my fancy dresses and elaborate bonnets and necklaces that my mother gives me, people tend to either beg for florins or subtly walk the other direction.

"Maria! Maria De' Mozzi!" I hear a familiar voice call my name. I freeze in my steps. _None of my friends know my real name. This is a male's voice, so it can't be Tullia. My father wouldn't be anywhere near the San Giovanni District… _ I feel my stomach slightly drop on its own accord upon realization. My shoulders slump and all happiness is drained from me.

"_Piero,_" I whisper his name upon my lips.


	4. Run

**Chapter Four; Run**

* * *

**Maria De' Mozzi**

**1448**

"What are you doing out here alone when it is so late, mio caro?" Piero frowns as he puts on this façade that he actually cares. He wears a red Florentine coat with a golden Fleur De Lys brooch to attach his cape to his coat. A red wine velvet roundlet with golden trim lies over his black hair.

"I was just out for a walk." I lie, not wanting Piero to know of how I work in the bakery.

"What an odd practice." Piero says, genuinely confused. "Women don't walk alone, especially in the evening."

"Indeed." I mutter, having no such wish to say anything else to him. Men shouldn't decide what women do and don't do.

"Why are you dressed so plain?" Piero looks me up and down, particularly studying my plain dress. My hands are compelled to cover up my body from his trespassing eyes, but I don't show him such reaction. Today I decided to wear the same plain gown as yesterday. I don't wear any jewelry and I don't put my hair up into a jeweled bonnet. There is a bit of mud on the hem of my gown, and wrinkles are starting to be pleated on.

"I was desperate for a breath of air and I didn't want to spend too much time dressing, so I chose my most plain dress to wear; the dress that takes the least time to put on." I shrug, hoping Piero believes the lie. After all, half of it is true. With most of my gowns, Tullia would take what feels like hours having to lace it up, and then take the time to attend to my hair and jewels.

"When we are married, amore mio, you will not own such plain dresses." Piero reaches out to caress my cheek. His hand feels so cold against my warm skin that I want to flinch. His hands belong on anywhere but on me. "You have such beauty, and we should not conceal it."

"Grazie," I murmur.

Piero smiles and reaches for my hands, which he holds gently. He then looks into my eyes and says, "I have been thinking of our future together, signora." _No._ My eyes widen and my stomach drops. I try to pull away my hands, but Piero remains with a solid grip. "As soon as we get married, we shall move to Roma together. I can carry out my father's work as a merchant, and even extend it in Roma. We will live in the most lavish villa; one even greater than the Castel Sant'Angelo itself. Then when our son is old enough, he shall take over the business."

I want to cry out and scream "no". _I _will not marry you, I will not move away from my family and away from my friends to be with you, and there will be no son! With much effort, I finally pull my hands away.

Piero's eyes are filled with hurt. I recoil from him and step back. Before he could say anything, I quickly recite, "Perhaps one day, Piero. Buona notte, signore, I really must be going." With that, I walk away. I could feel Piero's eyes on my back. He's probably too shocked from my abrupt exit to even chase after me. When I feel that I'm out of his sight, I gather my skirts in my hand and run.

I run as if Piero is chasing me. I run away from the future he seeks, from the future my mother seeks. I run as if a wildfire is behind me, wanting to engulf me in its flames. This is not my future. I will never marry Piero. I will never move to Roma with Piero. I will not be contained as a useless housewife. I will not give Piero any children.I run as if my freedom is just in my reach, and if I run fast enough, I will catch it. I run as if the escape door from my impending marriage is slowly closing.

By the time I reach the Palazzo De' Mozzi I'm already out of breath. I yank the door open without even the courtesy of knocking. Thankfully, my mother and father aren't waiting to hear about my day today. I rush to my chambers and close the door behind me. When I finally feel as if I'm safe, I lean against my door and sit on the ground. I hide my face in my hands and think of any possible way I could escape from such a life.

_I can beg my mother._ No, a deal is a deal. I must make do with what little honor I have left. Even to break an engagement is a heinous crime. _I can find another man._ How would I ever find a man to marry me in less than two weeks?

"Is something the matter, Maria?" Tullia's voice calls for me outside my door. She gently knocks on the door, having tried opening it, but I currently sit in its way.

"No." I lie. I don't need to trouble her with my problems. I get up and open the door to greet Tullia with a smile.

The rest of the night goes on as usual. Tullia prepares me for bed by brushing my hair and dressing me in my night gown, but we don't speak. I doubt she believes me. Tullia has known me for all her life, and she knows most of all that I'm terrible at lying. She has tried to make conversation with me the rest of the night, but it's useless.

"Are you _sure_ that nothing is the matter?" Tullia asks me. I sit on my bed and watch her blow out each of my candles which illuminate my room.

"Yes, nothing is troubling me." I calmly shrug.

"Go to sleep, piccina." Tullia sighs as she blows out the last of my candles and silently closes the door to my chambers. I suspect that she's disappointed in me for not telling her the truth. Does she think that I don't trust her? I honestly don't even know why I didn't tell Tullia. It just didn't feel _right_. There are some things that I need to handle myself, no matter how complicated.

I only realized that I cried myself to sleep that night when I woke up the next morning with my pillow dampened from tears.

Xx

**_Eleven days._** The two words pound in my head as I try to focus on running my bakery. "Eleven days", it chants. I look around to see that the bakery is empty now. With the day mostly over, no family needs bread anymore. I let the fire pit cool down early, hoping that if I leave earlier today I won't cross paths with Piero again. His promise echoes in my brain. Each word from his vow shatters a glimmer of hope in my heart that maybe, just maybe, I shall be liberated.

"Why is it that whenever I walk in here, I always find you in a troubled state?" I look up to see Giovanni chuckling to himself, reminiscing of the first time he stepped into my bakery. I let out a tiny laugh as well. Just with his presence in the room, I feel like the weight is lifted from my shoulders and I am free to breathe again.

"You always choose the worst time to barge in." I joke. He smiles and takes his usual place in front of my counter, not even bothering to look upon the freshly baked desserts. I then decide to ask him about the other day when he abruptly left, claiming it was an emergency. "Was the issue resolved then?"

Giovanni's eyes grow with shock and worry. "What are you talking about? How do you-"

"You told me last night that you had an emergency with the bank… a courier brought you a message." I become even more confused. _This man is the strangest._

"Oh, of course," Giovanni lets out a small breath of relief. He then simply waves off the issue, "It was a mistake. There were… complications, but do not worry. Everything has been taken cared of."

"Oh." I frown and continue to wonder as to why this man is so strange.

"And what of you, Maria?" Hearing my name from his lips is the strangest. "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing is troubling me, Giovanni." I am quick to lie, having so much practice from last night.

"You are lying." Giovanni crosses his hands against his chest. The fact that he actually speaks up about my lie shocks me. He seems genuinely upset that I lied to him. Now this really seems to set my mind stirring. I recall all of my previous encounters with him, and the accusations from Tullia. I want to kill this man. I want to kill this man for making me so confused. Giovanni then laughs when he mistakes my silence for awkwardness. "I was jesting with you."

"Giovanni, can you tell me a story?" I ask before I can stop myself. I honestly don't know why I even asked. The question wasn't even on my brain. Perhaps a story will distract me for the meantime.

"What story would you like to hear, _bella donna_?" His compliment has become more of a nickname for me now since he uses it so frequently. "Would you like me to tell you a comedic tale, a sad tale-"

"An adventure," I say before I could stop myself. "Tell me one of _your _adventures, Giovanni."

"When I was only eight years of age, my father took me out of the walls of Monteriggioni to teach me how to properly ride a horse. My brother begged my father for him to go along with us. Since I didn't have a horse of my own yet, I had to learn on Mario's horse. Mario was furious. On his most recent birthday, our father gifted Mario a great white stallion. Mario named the stallion Luigi. Luigi was Mario's most prized possession. To see his little brother on his birthday present was enough to make Mario go crazy. Luigi himself didn't like me very much. When I only rode a few meters, the stallion bucked and threw me off the saddle! All the while, my father was laughing and my brother was yelling to me, 'If you're going to ride him, at least do so correctly!' While I was still on the ground, hurt from the fall, Mario went to go and brush and congratulate Luigi, as if the horse did the right thing. I yelled at Mario, and Mario yelled back. Once again, our father had to intervene. As punishment for Mario, our father confiscated Luigi for a short while. For my punishment, my horse riding lessons had to stop. Mario _loathed_ me for as long as Mario was forbidden to ride. No matter how much Mario begged, our father never changed his decision. Two months passed with just Mario ignoring me and blaming me. One night, Mario approached me himself. I was in my bed already in deep sleep, but Mario barged into my chambers and demanded for me to follow him to the stables. Mario presented me with a midnight black stallion, even greater than Luigi. Mario explained that he bought the new stallion from the stable master in Monteriggioni. He said, 'I thought you might want to learn to ride on your own horse'. After I gratefully thanked him, our father revealed himself. Apparently he followed us all the way from the Villa and to the stables without us even noticing! He praised us and allowed Mario to ride his own horse again. Apparently it was his own way of teaching us a lesson."

By the end of the story, I find myself smiling like a fool. "I have never ridden a horse before." I laugh as I watch Giovanni's face grow to shock.

"You are crazy, Maria." We both laugh together. For some reason, Giovanni was able to grow so fondly of me in only the length of two days. He somehow possesses a power to make me temporarily forget of all of my worries whenever I'm with him. I didn't know I was capable of such happiness, especially considering my state of depression from last evening. Giovanni then smiles … the same smile that always makes my cheeks grow warm. I hate yet love that smile. "I promise you Maria, one day, I will teach you how to ride a horse of your own."

"Ciao Maria," Before I could respond, we both look to the entrance to see Francesca waddling to the shelves where I keep the baked goods. Her stomach is as large as ever, extending to a new point. I'm surprised she hasn't popped by now. She doesn't even glance at Giovanni and I. Her attention is solely focused on the desserts. "Do you happen to have any honeyed bread?"

"Mi dispiace, but I didn't have the time-" Before I could make up an excuse, Francesca clutches her stomach and gasps. With god speed, Giovanni rushes from me and helps to support Francesca's weight and help her to stand. My head is spinning. Is something wrong with the child, or is Francesca having sickness?

"Dio mio!" Francesca groans as if the air has been knocked out of her. Between breaths, Francesca huskily orders Giovanni to let her down. He reluctantly complies and sets her gently on the floor. She has her back to the wall and her legs on the floor in a sitting position. A pool of clear liquid and blood starts to form on the ground where she sits. The blood was enough to knock me out of my fogged mind. I run from behind the counter and kneel in front of her. Francesca grabs my hand and squeezes it with the strength of a hundred horses. I grimace from the sudden pain, but Francesca seems to be going through pain a thousand times worse than mine.

More blood makes the pool slowly grow larger. "Ma donna mia. Giovanni, what's wrong with her?" I desperately ask for my other friend. Giovanni stands behind us, wide-eyed from shock. This may be the only time I will witness Giovanni in a panicked state.

Instead of Giovanni's voice, I hear Francesca's. "The child is ready, Maria."


	5. Revelations

**Chapter Five; Revelations**

* * *

**Maria De' Mozzi**

"Is there anybody that can help?" Despite being a woman, I know absolutely nothing about childbirth. My mother never properly elaborated on delicate subjects like this. Most likely, even Giovanni knows more details of childbirth than I. My stomach drops as I realize how truly useless I am. I am uneducated on the most vital of subjects, and I cannot even help my dear friend.

"No," Beads of sweat start to form on Francesca's forehead as her grip on my hand slightly loosens. From the looks of it, her sudden stab of pain seems to have dimmed for now. "My husband is still out of Firenze, and I haven't spoken to my parents ever since they had me betrothed to a man I barely knew."

Despite the situation, I fall silent under Francesca's remark. _If I am to marry Piero, will I be cut away from my parents as well, or was that fully Francesca's choice?_ I shake my head and temporarily whisk away my thoughts. This isn't the time to be selfish and only be thinking of myself. With my free hand, I brush the strands of hair from my face so I can further concentrate on helping my friend. "Can you move?"

"No, it is too painful." Francesca clutches her chest as she tries to stand. This is odd; apparently the beginning of pain starts in your chest, despite the baby lulling in the mother's stomach.

"Then we will have to bring a doctor to you." I hear Giovanni say.

"That's impossible. There isn't a doctor in the San Giovanni District." Francesca hisses in response to Giovanni.

"Why wouldn't they have any doctors in an entire district? That's absurd." Giovanni interjects.

"Do I look like a doctor, _idiota_? Why would you expect me to know?" Francesca shouts before her iron grip returns to squeeze my hand. "Mi dispiace, signore." Francesca manages to breathe before she gasps again.

"Maria, try to keep Francesca calm. I'll return shortly and try to find the nearest doctor." Giovanni quickly says as he walks towards the exit of the bakery.

"Wait, Francesca said that there isn't a doctor in the San Giovanni District." I turn my head to look to him before he could exit. My hand is still captive to Francesca's grip. He turns around as well, right before he could leave. His hand is on the door, ready to open it.

"I will return with god speed." He assures me. When he leaves the room, Francesca lets out another small cry of pain. How am I supposed to calm Francesca when I'm not even calm? I take a deep breath as Francesca's grip on my hand tightens once again.

"Maria, please make it stop." Francesca pleads to me. Her eyes are closed and her head is now drenched with sweat. I use my free hand to gently touch Francesca's neck. Too much heat emits from her neck and onto my hand. Worry pangs into my heart again. Is overheating normal during childbirth, or is this harmful to the mother and the baby? I pull out the ribbon holding my own hair up and messily tie Francesca's hoping to stop the sudden heat.

"Francesca, please just wait for Giovanni to return." I bite my sleeve with my teeth and gingerly rip away a piece of fabric. I then use the fabric and try to dab away the sweat on Francesca's face. "He's going to bring a doctor for you. The doctor will help you."

"Maria…" Francesca uses her free arm to cling to my hand which wipes her face. Her eyes are locked with mine. "It has only been so short into labor, and I already want to die. What if I don't survive?"

I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. I desperately want to calm my friend down, but despite both of my hands now being in their grasp, they are both shivering. I drop the rag I used to dab away her sweat, and look to the floor where it landed. _So much blood..._ The small concoction of clear liquid and blood has now grown ferociously. Francesca lets go of my hands only for a slight moment, and I take the opportunity to try and pull her soaked skirts at least up to her knees. Perhaps this will help Francesca's temperatures diffuse.

"You will survive this, Francesca. I promise you." I look back up to see Francesca nod. I do not know how I could speak so confidently, but my words seem to be true. The pain seems to have subsided for now, but she readies herself for whenever the next pang will come.

* * *

**Giovanni Auditore**

Having reached the San Marco District, I do not stop to take a breath. I continue to sprint as if my own life is depending on it. Citizens stare at me with awe as I pass them by. I take care and not try to shove them out of my way. Guards look at me as if I'm crazy, but take the effort to step out of my way.

"Watch where you're going, _stronzo_!" One particularly angry guard shouts as he couldn't get out of my way fast enough. I ignore the guard and instead keep running.

"He must be late." I hear one man whisper to another as I pass them.

"And _she_ must be _beautiful_." Another man whispers back. Besides the serious situation I am meddled in, I chuckle to myself. _Indeed, she is a beauty._ I almost stop in my tracks as I realize my sudden thought. _No, now is not the time to be sorting out my affections. This will have to wait._

The first doctor I see is standing in front of the Palazzo De' Medici. He is adorned in a black robe, with a beaked mask over his face. His stall is behind him, which contains tonics, leeches, and over medicines thought to heal the common injuries and diseases.

"Please, come with me. My friend is in terrible danger and it is an emergency." I stop in front of the doctor and put my hands together, pleading for him to follow me.

"What type of emergency is it?" The doctor crosses his hands over his chest as if challenging me.

I don't retaliate to the doctor. Instead I brush away his stance and continue to talk calmly to him. _Perhaps I can persuade him to traverse across the district if I am kind enough_. "My friend is giving birth-"

"Mi dispiace signore, but childbirth is not my area of expertise." The doctor shakes his head as he refuses to help. _Damn this stubborn doctor._

"Bene, perhaps a few extra florins will change your mind then?" I quickly reach into my money pouch and bounce some florins in my hand, especially letting the _clink_ of the gold clicking together echo between my fingers. Before the doctor could snatch the coins from my hand, I just as quickly pull my hand away from his reach. "Not until you help my friend. Do we have a deal?"

The doctor is hesitant, but I jingle the coins in my hands again. He then sighs and shakes my other hand. "Where is this friend of yours?"

"They are in the San Giovanni District." I say as I put the coins back into my coins pouch. The doctor groans, but a deal is a deal. He honors the promise he made moments ago, and follows me back to Maria's bakery. Although I do not like it, bribery always seems to work on anyone and everyone. It is, however, always my last resort. I consider myself as a man of honor, not a man of bribery and tricks.

If the doctor wasn't so damned slow, we would probably be in the bakery by now. How much I would like to sprint and be there in seconds, but the doctor displays no such ability. He is even gasping for air now, and we barely even made it out of the San Marco District yet.

* * *

"Maria," I call her name as soon as I reach the bakery. She kneels next to Francesca's limp body, but turns her head as soon as she hears me.

"Giovanni," She calls my name with equal desperation. Maria still remains where she was when I left. She kneels next to Francesca, holding her hand in her lap. Francesca's state seems to have worsened over the few minutes I have been gone. Her skin is pale, and her body seems so frail and weak. I lean against the counter, making sure to keep my distance. The doctor rushes past me and pushes past Maria so he could take her spot next to Francesca. Maria herself looks like she's about to be sick. Her face has turned a sickly grey color, and her expression is contorted with shock and fear. My arms reach out to her before I could stop it. Before I know it, I'm embracing her. We both seem to be shocked with my sudden action. She doesn't move, and we both stand still with the awkward embrace. I clear my throat and let her go. I want to sleep tonight with whatever dignity I have left. She stares at me with an expression I cannot even read.

"Let's get you outside." I mumble. She nods and follows me out the door. I curse myself in my head for being so foolish as to _do_ before I _think_. This is exactly what my training as an Assassin has taught me _not_ to do. When we finally get outside, Maria greedily breathes in the fresh air. She then looks to her hands, as if just remembering that her friend is in labor.

"Blood," she whispers to herself wide-eyed with fear. "So much blood,"

I frown as I watch her stare at her hands with disbelief. It makes me sad to see such a friend so dear to me so sad and scared. I gently tap her chin so she could look up to me. I steadily hold her gaze. "Do not worry, Maria. Everything will be fine."

"Capisco," She sighs as she seems to have gotten over her frenzy. I did not know my words had such an effect on her. "I should go back inside."

"I'll follow you." I say as a reflex. She looks at me in an odd way as if I'm crazy. I then remember that childbirth isn't a place for men, unless it is either the doctor or father. I quickly retaliate with, "I mean; it wasn't really anything I haven't seen before…" I stop talking before I could make an even bigger fool of myself.

"Indeed…" Maria replies dryly. Her hand covers her mouth, obviously trying to hide her smirk. Her skin seems to have returned to normal, and there is even a sudden blossom of pink to her cheeks.

"I'll just wait outside." She giggles as she turns around to return in the bakery. When she is finally completely inside the bakery, I curse myself aloud.

"Merda," I massage my temples as I sit down on a bench just outside Maria's bakery. This woman is making me act so unnaturally. I do actions before analyzing them in my mind, and I say absurd things. I'm surprised she hasn't run off by now. "**_It's because she is unaware of the truth._**" A cold voice echoes through my head. I then realize it's the voice of my father. All joy escapes as the revelation hits me. _Yes, she most likely will run if she ever learned the truth._ I display a large unhappy sigh. _And I had a tiny sliver of hope that perhaps I could just maybe marry that woman one day, and have a family of my own._ I laugh at my own foolishness. No, Assassin's don't have families. Assassin's do not marry and live a happy uneventful life. You could only have one life; one of an Assassin, or one of a father and husband. _What am I even doing here anyways?_ I shouldn't grow too fond of Maria, knowing that I will never be able to be with her the way I wish to. _The sooner I leave will be the better for the both of us._

* * *

I pass the time by brainstorming ideas of how I could disconnect myself from Maria. By now, the sun has completely set and the stars now rule the skies. A cold night summer's breeze braids through the semi-empty streets of the San Giovanni District_. The longer I stay here, and the more our friendship grows, the more danger I'm putting her in_. I will never forgive myself if Maria was to be in danger for my actions. _I can simply stop visiting her._ A tiny voice in my head nags me. I suppose that would be the easiest_. Maria doesn't care too much of me to think too much about it anyways. She wouldn't realize my absence._ I frown as I realize my thoughts bring me disappointment. _But isn't that the entire point of me trying to distance myself; for Maria's safety? _Maria would indeed be safe, but for some reason I can't shake this feeling in my gut.

"Signore Auditore?" I am pulled out of my thoughts as I hear a boy call my name. I look up to see a courier boy holding an enveloped message in his hands. He sounds out of breath, as if he's tracked across all of Firenze to relay the message to me. "I have been asked to deliver a message to you as soon as possible."

"Bring it here." The boy hands me the message, and waits patiently as I read it. I tear open the envelope and frown as I recognize the scribbled and cramped penmanship.

_My dearest brother,_

_I summon you to the Auditore Villa. You must travel quickly, as we have urgent matters to discuss. Such matters shall not be discussed over letter, but do know that I believe this discovery will help us greatly to our cause._

_May you return with god speed._

_-Mario Auditore da Monteriggioni_

"Grazie," I clear my throat as I remember the courier boy is still awaiting my response. I dig through my money pouch and pull out twelve florins, which I hand to him. He smiles in thanks, but before he could move to his next task I relay him one last message. "Please tell Mario that I have received the message, and will leave tomorrow at dawn."

The boy nods and runs off to send other letters to other contacts before he could finally return to Monteriggioni and tell my brother my own message. My mind races as I think of reasons for such urgency to return to Monteriggioni._ Has Mario encountered trouble in Monteriggioni?_ No, Mario implied that the findings were going to help us, not set us back. _What else could it be, then? _I sigh and give up trying to decipher Mario's emergency. I will just have to find out when I arrive at Monteriggioni. Knowing Mario, he would probably want me to leave now, but I have to at least say goodbye first. As if on cue, Maria opens the door to her bakery. She smiles to me and extends her right hand. The sleeve of her gown is ripped, her skirt is even stained, and her hair lies messily upon her shoulders, but her beauty doesn't fade.

"Follow me." She beamed. I pause before I take her hand. _Well, if this is going to be my last time seeing her, I might as well._ I shrug and decide to just gently hold her hand in mine. Her smile doesn't grow wider, but then again it doesn't fade. She leads me back into the bakery, where I find the Francesca still sitting on the floor, but with a bundle of blankets in her arms. The room seems to be cleaned, but only from the buckets of water I provided. Since I had nothing to do while waiting, I would visit the well next to the Arno River to bring water to Maria. The doctor I hired sits next to Francesca, seeming to examine the blankets Francesca holds. Francesca stares at the bundle in her arms with wonder and amazement. Dried tears stain her cheeks, but she smiles of happiness and love. When the doctor finally finishes with the blankets, he nods and steps aside, letting Maria and I in Francesca's view. If Francesca noticed Maria holding my hand, she didn't make any reaction to it. Instead, she only giggles and looks from Maria to the bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to see her?" Francesca asks. Maria only nods, with a wide smile plastered on her face. Francesca tilts her head, ushering both of us forward. Maria reluctantly lets go of my hand, only to welcome the blankets into her own arms. Maria's smile only grows wider as she looks into the blankets. She then gently pulls back the front of the bundle to reveal a tiny child in her arms. The baby's eyes are closed, but her chest slowly rises and falls to the steady rhythm of her heart to signal that she is indeed alive, only sleeping. When Francesca senses Maria's happiness, she adds, "Her name is Alessandra Rosso da Firenze."

"She is beautiful isn't she, Giovanni?" Maria whispered as she held her gaze to the child. Despite Alessandra being only a newborn, I can already see that she has her mother's chin and nose. I can only guess that Alessandra's foreign features are from Francesca's husband.

"Yes, she is." I agree. Maria's smile is only contagious, as I find myself foolishly grinning as well. Perhaps it was the presence of the child, or perhaps it was seeing my friend in such happiness, despite her mood previous days. After a short while of Maria cooing over Alessandra, she then hands over the child back to her mother. Francesca's eyes are weighed down and her skin is pale, but her face is brought to life as she looks upon her child.

As the two women are distracted by the child, I walk my way to the doctor and slip his earned florins into his hand.

"Grazie," I whisper. He only nods and makes his way out the door without further disturbance. As he opens the door to exit, another man barges in. The man has a stocky build, and is dressed as an affluent Florentine nobleman. Francesca eyes the man suspiciously and holds Alessandra closer to her, hiding the child's face with the blankets. When Maria see's the man, she only freezes in shock. Her face displays an unreadable expression, but it's anything but happiness. My hand subconsciously and discreetly lies on top of the hilt of my sword, should this encounter turn sour.

"Maria, I've been looking all across Firenze for you." The man stops before Maria's frozen face but holds her hands affectionately. I frown and feel a pang of jealousy towards the man, but instantly feel guilty. _It is not my place to be interfering with Maria's relationships._ "Your parents sent me looking for you after sundown. They have been so worried, me being the worst amongst them."

"You know her?" My hand grips the hilt tighter, with my cape hindering anyone's view of my sword. Francesca doesn't speak, she instead shies away, not wanting to put her child into danger, should there be any.

"We are to be _married_." He responds, not taking his eyes off Maria. My frown deepens and my shoulders slump down as I realize what this means. _No matter what, even if she were to know of my lineage, it can never be._ Perhaps I should take this as a sign from the Lord that the road I have chosen as an Assassin does not involve marriage and children and family. No, I should take this as a blessing. This is my free ticket out of Firenze, and out of Maria's life. I must act upon this chance, for the better of all of us.

"I send my congratulations to you both, but I must take my leave now." I try to sound sincere as I pat the man on the arm. Maria only now seems to have recovered from her shock. She looks to me as if I've betrayed her. _What does she expect me to do; defy her fiancé?_ All the happiness that she owned only moments ago has diminished. She looks as if she has been crushed and defeated. I take a deep breath and muster all I could to make my farewell sound optimistic. "Goodbye, Maria."


	6. Broken Promises

**Chapter Six; Broken Promises**

* * *

**Maria De' Mozzi**

Piero grips my wrist with equal strength as Francesca's, except his contains force and aggressiveness. I grimace as he drags me to the Palazzo De' Mozzi. After Giovanni left, Piero demanded me to follow him without a farewell to Francesca. Anger boils inside me, and all I want to do now is strike him. How dare this man waltz into my bakery, my only sanctuary, and claim that we are already promised to each other. How dare he pull me away from Francesca, now alone with only her newborn babe. How dare he… my mind stops as I remember Giovanni. The scene replays in my head over and over again as Piero and I walk in silence. My shoulders deflate as I remember Giovanni's blessing and congratulations to us. _Does Giovanni really want me to marry Piero?_

I am pulled out of my thoughts as I see my mother running towards me. We are inside the Palazzo De' Mozzi now, and I dimly realize Piero's grip on my wrist hasn't faded. "Maria, where have you been?" My mother yells as she thoroughly scans me over to see if I'm alright. "It is almost dawn, and we had no word from you. Do you know how worried we've been?"

"Madre," I try to talk, but my mother keeps on yelling about how no woman should be out so late on her own. "Madre," I repeat, but louder this time. Piero only nods in approval as my mother continues to scold me. "Mother," I yell now, with equal volume to my mother's words. I feel the fire inside me and I can only burst and lash out. My mother only now notices me trying to speak. I pull my wrist from Piero and look at the both of them, unable to believe how impossible they are. I am not an object to be controlled. Nobody can write my future except myself. All I want to do is yell at both of them, but I quickly catch my senses. "Buona notte," I quickly storm out of the room and to my chambers before I could do anything as stupid as run back to my mother and Piero and say what I really wish to say.

* * *

**Giovanni Auditore**

I grip the reins of my horse and slow to only a trot. I watch as the bright sun rises behind the tall walls of Monteriggioni. The Assassin's flag reigns high above the Auditore Villa, a dances with the light summer wind. I frown and notice what a crippled family the Auditore is. Mario and I only have each other now. Ever since my father's death, Mario has been named the Ruler of Monteriggioni. With that title, he's been granted the mercenaries of Monteriggioni, being the guild ruler. With both titles to fulfill, Mario has had little to no time for family. We barely write each other, and ever since I left, this is the first visit I've made. I laugh and remember that Mario was the carefree and adventurous child, while I was the serious one, always training to improve my abilities. Now perhaps we have switched personalities and interests.

By the time I enter the walls of Monteriggioni, I stare in awe of how well it has thrived under Mario's care. Courtesans are stationed by the gates, dancing in their vibrant yellow and pink short and sleeveless gowns. The blacksmith, art merchant, bank, and tailor are all lined up in perfect condition. Despite Mario being a nonbeliever, a well furnished church lies dominant alongside the Villa. As I make my way to the Villa, I dismount my horse and walk up the stairs. The beauty of the villa entrances me as usual. With the sun's rising as the perfect backlight, the Villa's enchantment is even more illuminated. As I make my way up to the stairs, I watch as two mercenaries sparring with each other. I wince as one is particularly bloody and injured, but doesn't yield. A plump man eyes them carefully. He is adorned in the fashion of a rich nobleman, and has a sword wielded in hand ready to jump in the fight at any moment. His arms are heftily muscled, yet his stomach is round.

"It has been a while, fratellino." Mario laughs and pats my back. I grimace as the pat might as well have been a punch. I would not have recognized my own brother have he not spoken to me. The roles to fulfill have taken a toll on him. He looks ten years older than his age, and he even put on unnecessary weight despite being the skinnier child while growing up.

"Indeed, it has." I return the smile.

"How have you been, Giovanni?" He pats me on the shoulder and ushers me to follow him inside the Villa Auditore. "Tell me, have you found a woman in Firenze? I remember how you refused all the courtesans in Monteriggioni. With your high standards, I doubt you found a girl to your liking."

I frown as I remember how I left Maria. _She's better this way; she will live a normal life and marry a normal man._ "Mario, why did you summon me here?"

Mario frowns as he realizes that small talk will be useless. As we enter his office, he points to the empty wall. When we were children, our father told us the tale of an ancient and legendary Assassin named Altair. He wrote the Codex of our inner workings, techniques, and origins. Altair contributed tremendously to the order by inventing new techniques and inventions. He then gave the Codex and his Assassin Seals to his ally, Niccolo Polo. He was, however, attacked on his expedition. As he and his brother were fleeing, the Codex was lost. Years later, the Codex was in the possession of Niccolo's son, Marco, who obtained it from the court of Genghis Khan. Marco then passed it on to another assassin, Dante Alighieri, who then in time gave it to his apprentice, Domenico Auditore, our ancestor. Eventually, the Codex was broken apart, and scattered across Italia in hopes that Templar pirates and explorers would never find it.

"Our hunt has been fruitless." Mario sighs as he gazes over the blank wall where we plan to map out each page.

Before he could continue, my lips are pursed in a straight line. "I thought you summoned me under good news." Mario flashes me a cunning smile as he rushes behind his desk. I cross my arms stiffly and wait for Mario as he hoists out a dark box from behind his desk. He then places it on the table to show me. My eyes widen as I look over the box adorned with a golden Assassin emblem. With a weary voice, I ask, "Mario, what is this?"

"Don't look so serious, fratello." Mario smacks me on the back again as he opens the box to reveal a scroll of aged paper. "I found a Codex Page!"

I now smile, sensing the celebration needed. Ever since our father told us the story of the lost Codex Pages when we were children, we haven't found a single one. Mario has his excuses; he is too busy with teaching the mercenaries and safekeeping Monteriggioni. I have done what I can to find any traces of the Codex in Firenze, only to return empty-handed. "This is excellent, Mario! Where have you managed to find it?"

"While my mercenaries were training amongst each other, one found this box and brought it immediately to me. When I opened it, I found this scroll." Mario rubs his chin in deep thought as he hands me the scroll. I delicately open it, not wanting to ruin the ancient page. "Now only if I could decipher this… this… _pezzo de merda_!" Mario throws his hands into the air in frustration.

When I unravel the page, I only see a jumble of letters at random. The letters if read in any way, make no understandable word. I place the page on the table and study it carefully. "Fascinating," I look over the page closer, examining it more carefully.

"Do you know how to decipher it?" Mario gasps and almost pushes me aside, wanting to see the Codex for himself.

I silence Mario and then motion for him to sit down on his chair. "Sit down, fratello. I am afraid this might take a while."

* * *

"Mario," I look up from the Codex Page and yawn. With no response from my brother, I call his name louder, "Mario," I look out the window of my brother's office, only to see the midnight black sky. I yawn even louder this time, having realized I've been working on deciphering the page ever since I've arrived at Monteriggioni. My stomach grumbles loudly as well, having no food since my breakfast in Firenze. I look to the chair Mario has resided in, only to find him sound asleep with his head slouched on his shoulder. "Mario, ottenere il tuo culo ubriaco fuori quella sedia." I roll up a wad of paper I used while trying to decipher the page, and toss it towards my brother. Mario, only now waking from his slumber, growls as the crumpled paper hits his forehead. With the intent to kill me himself, he shoots me a deathly glare he only uses on his opponents. Before he could do anything, I quickly say, "I have deciphered the codex page."

"This is brilliant!" Mario rejoices, quickly forgetting his wishes to murder me. "I will not ask you how you have done it, for my guess is that it is too complicated for me to understand."

"Actually, all you had to do was switch each tenth letter with-"

"Hush, fratellino." Mario laughs as he pats me on the shoulder. "I always knew you were the wiser one of us. This is a reason to celebrate! We shall get drunk together, visit the brothel-"

"I think I should travel back to Firenze." I slip out of my brother's grip on my shoulder. Mario only frowns at my response and rubs his forehead as if he's sick.

"What happened to us, Giovanni? We were so close when we were children. With you living in Firenze, and I trying to teach the mercenaries how to fight and being the 'Ruler of Monteriggioni'," Mario sing songs his title, obviously disliking the responsibilities which come with it. "You can always stay in Monteriggioni with me. You shall become the Ruler of Monteriggioni, while I train the mercenaries. We can search for the codex pages together."

"Perhaps," I sigh and let my brother's offer weigh in my mind. It is true; my brother and I are slowly drifting our separate ways. It is even to a point where we barely write each other anymore, and this is even my first visit since I left.

"At least stay in Monteriggioni for tonight. It is too late for a ride to Firenze anyways. You can think over my offer for the night." My brother smiles weakly as he tries to make amends to our broken relationship. With having no other family but each other, I nod.

"Bene," I sigh and clasp my brother's shoulder. "I shall stay for tonight, brother."

* * *

**Maria De' Mozzi**

I punch the weak dough down on my wooden and floured counter in frustration. Of course, this is the process to bake the bread, but who said I couldn't use it to my advantage? Apparently, kneading the dough is the perfect escape from my growing problems. I imagine in my head that Piero's face is there instead of the dough and I greedily punch it harder this time until the image fades away. It has been two days since Alessandra's birth, and two days since I've seen either Francesca or Giovanni. Only nine days until the month is finished. _Nine days_ until the time limit for my deal is over. Nine days until whatever freedom I now hold will slip away from me.

Part of me tells me to keep on fighting and run outside of this bakery right now and find a man. But I know it would not be that easy. The man would obviously have to be eligible, a nobleman, my mother wouldn't let me marry anyone not Florentine, and he would have to have some type of work that would earn enough money for a family. Those are the necessary traits that any man must have according to my mother, should he ask for my hand. No, my mother will only let me marry any of those types of men. If any other were to propose, my mother would void the proposal, claiming it isn't valid, and the deal would still continue. The troubling issue is, most men with those qualities have already proposed, and I turned them down years ago not wanting to marry. Even now, I would not want a man to marry me out of pity. If I am to find a man, I will not tell him of my deal with my mother. I groan and realize no such man is real. I will never find a man with those qualities willing to openly marry me. I am finished. These nine days left are the only days that I can be free. I might as well enjoy it while I can. I sigh in frustration as I hit the dough again. My punch somehow sends the dough flying off the table and onto the floor.

"Cazzo," I curse myself as I stare at the abused dough now lying helplessly on the ground. I angrily pick up the dough and toss it in the streets. No one would buy bread so obviously dirty. I look up to the sky and notice the sun setting in the west. I huff and stride out of the bakery, not caring to look back. It is not until I am halfway home when I notice the presence of my stalkers. I do not spare a glance over my shoulders. Instead I quickly turn the corner, hoping to lose their watch. I am only greeted on the other side by Piero and a stranger.

"So _this_ is the woman you are to marry, my friend?" The man next to him scoffs and looks me over.

Not wanting to fight any of these men, I try to act kindly. I might as well warm up to this man; I will be spending the rest of my life with him anyways. "It is a pleasure to meet your friends, Piero." My kind attempts only come out as low growls.

"She is so _young_!" Piero's friend scoffs. "Tell me, can you sing any songs for me? Surely you're still taking lessons on dancing and singing, as all young girls do?"

My eyebrows knit together as I stare at the two men in disbelief. Are they really asking me to sing for them? Why are they cornering me in the nighttime? Why is Piero showing me his friends? Have they had too much wine for their bellies? I turn around to check if I have any escape out of this situation, only to see two more of Piero's friends, my stalkers, finally catch up to me and block out my last way out. I turn back to the man who spoke to me.

"Have you not been taught any manners, _girl_? Speak!" The man behind me shouts in my face. He then smirks and addresses my _betrothed_. "Piero, I think you need to teach this girl some discipline. If she is to become your wife, she should at least be courteous."

Piero laughs along with his friends as he grabs my hands with unequal force and pulls me towards him. I cringe at the distinct scent of wine which emits from his breath. When he pulls me closer to him, I whisper for only his ears to hear. "Let me go." What meant to sound like a desperate plead is only heard as a threat.

"Are you _threatening_ me?" Piero guffaws along with his friends.

"Do you not love me?" I test Piero's promises he made to my family in the past; promises that he'd forever keep me safe with him as long as our love lasts.

"I love your family's money, not a stupid puttana like you." Piero snarls as he leans in to my ear, for only me to listen. "As soon as we marry, I will combine our family's wealth and I will simply be the richest man in Italia."

"That's impossible." I respond with equal frenzy. I always knew Piero never held any true love to me, but I never thought he was this cruel. His plan won't work anyways. Sure the De' Mozzi house is rich, but we surely wouldn't be the "richest family in Italia'.

"And _this_ is why I don't discuss plans with stupid girls." Piero sighs and pushes me away, causing me to fall on top of one of his friends. I quickly crawl away from his friend and stare up to Piero's eyes.

"You are a worthless swine!" I scream, hoping all of Firenze can hear me. The man I fell on top of grabs me from behind and puts his hand over my mouth. I try to fight and squirm my way out of his grip, but he does not waver. Meanwhile, another man sneaks up behind me and places a cloth around my eyes and ties it in the back, hindering my sight. I scream into the man's hand to let me go, but no noise comes out. My stomach flips as I realize what the mean around me might be plotting. How did I ever involve myself with such filth? The two hands on my shoulder dig deep into my bones, yet I do not stop fighting. _I will never stop_.

"I think you are disturbing this young lady's day." An unfamiliar voice peeks through my ears. Is this another joke, or is someone here to save me? My mind races as I try to indentify the voice of my savior. It is deeper than Giovanni's, yet too gruff to be the voice of my own father. _Who could it be_?

* * *

_AN: Hehehe, aren't cliffhangers just the best? *rubs hands together evily*_

_Well, sorry if there is any repetitive dialogue or bland scenes in here. I tried to get this chapter up as soon as I can..._

_As usual, thank you for reading... and don't kill me because of the cliffhanger!_

_~Jenny :)_


	7. Unknown

**Chapter Seven; Unknown**

* * *

**Maria De' Mozzi**

"This isn't your place to meddle in, cagna." Piero growls towards whoever has the intent to save me.

"If you are a wise man, you will let her go." The unknown savior replies towards Piero with slight sarcasm in his voice, as if Piero isn't even worth the man's strength.

"And what will you do to stop me, you Monteriggioni filth?" Piero sneers. _Monteriggioni?_ My mind races as I still try to pinpoint the man's identity. I am not acquainted to anyone of Monteriggioni lineage. If this man is truly from Monteriggioni, is he here upon foul circumstances? Considering the tensions lately between Firenze and Monteriggioni, it would be wise not to be so quickly open to whoever the man is.

Two punches are all is takes. Everything is happening in a flash, and I barely know my situation anymore. I am still blindfolded and lying on the grimy streets of Firenze, I know that much. The person who held a grip on my shoulders now lets go quickly. I hear thuds and a loud groan as two bodies crash to the ground. Two other boys run away screaming as if they saw the devil himself. My savior laughs a hearty laugh, particularly enjoying the sight of Piero's gang fleeing. As if the man just noticed me, his laughing stops abruptly as he takes slow footsteps towards where I lie on the street.

"Don't touch me. Stay away from me." I warn. I have no idea who this man is, and if this is indeed some trickery, I am not letting another foolish boy touch me.

The man laughs at my attempts to ward him off. "I am not here to harm you." I open my eyes slowly as my makeshift blindfold loosens. I gasp as soon as I see the sight before my eyes. Two hefty men lie on the ground unconscious. They both have bruised faces, but what astonishes me the most is to how exactly my savior dispatched them so quickly. I suddenly turn around with intents to discover the man's identity. To my surprise, he isn't anyone I've seen before. He wears a cape draped across his back with the seal of Monteriggioni attaching it to his red wine tunic. His belly protrudes from his otherwise muscled figure. I can smell a faint bit of spirits on his breath, but he still remains composed. Yet aside from all the other observations I could possibly make, his hazel eyes are the ones that catch my attention. It's almost as if I've seen those eyes someplace else. The man doesn't seem to notice my staring, or at least doesn't make any objection to it.

"Who are you?" I quickly ask. The cold street of Firenze is still under me and I make no attempt to stand. This man's true identity is the first thing I need to know.

"Mario Auditore da Monteriggioni." Mario sighs as he relays to me his full title.

My eyes widen upon his surname. "_Auditore?"_ Before I can stop myself, the surname is upon my lips. "Are you related to Giovanni Auditore da Firenze?"

Mario smiles the same smile Giovanni always displays, which gives me my answer better than any spoken words. "Who are you, signora? How is it that you know my brother?"

_His brother…_ At once, I stand up and practically jump two steps back when I realize I've been sitting so close next to Giovanni's _brother_. "Giovanni-" I stutter and I try to regain my balance. "No, signore Auditore and I are… friends. I am Maria De'-" I pause, trying to remember my fake name. "I am Maria Baldovinetti da Firenze."

Mario stands up as well and chuckles at my peculiar reaction. He smirks, which only makes me recoil suddenly self conscious. "At least now I know why Giovanni insists on staying in Firenze."

"Che?" I can feel my cheeks blazing from Mario's accusations.

"It is nothing." Mario waves away his past sentence. "Well, I should take you to him. You are probably awaiting his return from Monteriggioni, am I right? Plus I am sure he would like to hear about this little… _attempt_ the figli da puttana made."

"No," I quickly answer Mario, causing him to softly chuckle as if I'm amusing to him. I give him a rude glare and he clears his throat. "I should be getting home." It is far too late by now, and I wouldn't want the same incident as two nights ago. I glance at the two men still lying on the ground as if they're sound asleep. I am unsure of how Mario was able to hurt the men so fast, almost as if it's sorcery. _Does Giovanni have the same skill?_ "Should we just leave the bodies here?" I feel so silly for asking such an odd question.

Mario shrugs and dismisses my nervousness of just leaving the bodies. "They most definitely deserve it. Let them wake up on their own at dawn with sores; that would teach them a lesson. Better yet, perhaps someone would dump their chamber pot on them." Mario pauses and taps his chin as if in thought. "Actually, I think I will dump my own chamber pot on them."

Despite the situation, I laugh hysterically at the thought of Piero's entire "gang" getting dumped with the contents of Mario's chamber pot. "Buona notte, signore. Grazie," I smile genuinely before I turn around and continue my way home to the Palazzo De' Mozzi.

* * *

As soon as I open the door for my bakery, and before the coals for the fire pit are even warmed, Giovanni Auditore himself storms in furiously. I raise an eyebrow and watch curiously as he paces the length of the bakery back and forth. "Why did you not tell me of what transpired last night? Why did you not tell me of what the _filth_ was planning to do to you?" When Giovanni finally stops to face me, he looks as if he's both offended of me not telling him, and worried for my sake.

"Giovanni, it was too late of the night. I had to go home. And it was fine; I wasn't hurt in any way. None of the men struck me, and before any of them can do what they planned, your brother saved me." I try to calm Giovanni down, but it only results in him pacing the bakery again.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't find each and every one of those men and hurt them myself." Giovanni growls which causes me to flinch. I never knew such a fire even existed in Giovanni. I know that the men don't deserve to be defended, but I cannot just let Giovanni roam across all of Firenze, hunting down each and every man of the group.

"The men were innocent, they were only drunk." I try to rack my brain for reasons for Giovanni _not _to storm out of the bakery frenzied and commit something he would soon regret.

"Don't say they're innocent. My brother saw how they pushed you around and abused you." Giovanni faces the wall opposite of me, hindering my view of whatever foul expression he holds.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Giovanni only laughs heartily at my attempt to defend the men. It is the exact same laugh as his brother, the same laugh that makes me want to smack the smirk right off his face. "It isn't funny, Giovanni."

"Maria," Giovanni turns around for me to see him now. Whatever aggression he once held only moments ago is completely faded and replaced with a humorous smile. "The last thing you should be worrying about is if _I _would be the one getting hurt." I cross my arms and scowl, letting Giovanni see my obvious disagreement. He only gives me the exact opposite of the response I wanted, and gifts me with the infamous Auditore smirk. "Although it _is_ charming to know you worry about me."

My cheeks are set ablaze and I practically scream aloud out of frustration. I shout and throw my hands in the air with a sudden burst of anger. "You… you Auditore men are impossible!" I groan and stomp out of my own bakery with Giovanni following me whilst laughing hysterically. Between laughs and gasps for breath, Giovanni pleads for me to wait as he tries to catch up to me. I get further than I expect and turn the corner, only to bump right into a woman. I look up with intents to profusely apologize, only to recognize the intricate embroidery of her deep Florentine red gown, the French styled laced sleeves, the tall posture, and the raven black hair. My eyes widen as I recognize the face of my very own mother. "_Madre_?" I stutter, disbelieving my own sights. _What is she even doing in the San Giovanni District?_

"Why are you outside your bakery, Maria?" My mother looks me over with concern. She looks just as surprised as I am that we are both where we shouldn't be.

"I-" Before I can even formulate an excuse in my head, Giovanni catches up to me. I feel my stomach flutter and my eyes widen even larger than before. I slowly turn around and softly growl towards Giovanni, trying to signal him that this is definitely the wrong place and the wrong time.

"And you are…" My mother studies Giovanni with a judging eye. She must have mistaken him as common folk due to his now messy hair and slightly wrinkled clothes, because she looks highly unimpressed by what she sees in front of her.

"Giovanni Auditore da Firenze," Giovanni slightly bows and remains courteous, unfazed by my mother. My mother gasps when she hears _Auditore_. My only guess now is that she finally realized Giovanni is in fact a nobleman.

"Piacere, signore Auditore. Well met." My mother nods in respect. "I am Lucia De' Mozzi." I almost groan of disgust at the sight of Giovanni kissing my mother's hand. I definitely don't hide my discomfort well because my mother is starting to look at me funnily. "Maria, I was just about to buy some bread from your bakery. I thought I should let Tullia relax for a day. It is nice to see so much of Firenze after such a long time."

"Indeed…" I mutter dryly. All I wish for now is to be whisked away from this awkward situation.

As if sensing my desperation, Giovanni quickly looks to my mother. "I am most very sorry, but I must go. I just remembered I have to assist my brother." I raise an eyebrow and note how Giovanni doesn't specify _what _exactly he's helping Mario with. My mother smiles and kindly dismisses Giovanni. He returns the smile and then turns to me, much to my surprise. I can already feel my cheeks starting to heat from his gaze, despite my mother watching the both of us. "Meet me in front of the Palazzo Auditore tonight." If I thought my cheeks were warm before, now they are definitely on fire. Flustered, I am at a loss of words. I am suddenly tossed out of my daze as Giovanni places the ever-so-hated Auditore smirk on his face. Surely, it has melted the hearts off of other girls in the past, but it only makes me want to smack his smile right off his face in frustration.

"Fine," I hiss in response and try to refrain myself from actually slapping him in front of my mother. His smirk only grows wider at my response. Before I could say anything, he nods towards my mother and strides off.

As soon as Giovanni is out of earshot, my mother turns to me and asks with slight amusement, "Is this your way of telling me you found a new suitor?"

"No!" I shout. My mother grins excitedly as I defend myself too fast. "Not Giovanni! Definitely not him, he is _not_ an option. If anything, I want to strike him."

"Very well then," My mother sighs as if she lost this argument. "Just remember, you have only eight days left or the deal is off." My shoulders deflate and I breathe out under the sudden reminder that my time limit is ever approaching. She smiles cheerily as if she didn't even notice my sudden depression. "Let us go to your bakery now. I still need some bread."

I follow behind my mother and frown deep in thought. I stare at the streets as I walk; obviously dismissing every single posture lesson my mother gave me as a child. I bite my lip in anticipation and weigh the newfound probabilities. _Is Giovanni an option?_

* * *

**Giovanni Auditore**

As soon as I open the door of the Palazzo Auditore, I find Mario clumsily examining each and every aspect of the Palazzo. I cross my arms and hide a smile as my brother almost drops the artistic sculptures lined on pillars, gifted to me from Lorenzo De' Medici. "Do you find the Palazzo to your liking?"

"I find it too…" Mario shrugs as he can't find a legitimate reason to dislike the Palazzo Auditore. With our family's banners plastered onto the walls and the artistry provided from benefactors, it is quite lavish. With enough time, I even think I might like this better than the Villa Auditore. "I prefer the antique glory of our Villa in Monteriggioni."

"As expected," I sigh, remembering the entire point of Mario's visit. Against all odds, Mario pushed through the gates of heaven and hell so he can take leave from Monteriggioni for two days. I still weigh Mario's offer in my mind, I proposed an equal possibility for Mario to bring his work to Firenze. He can train his mercenaries here, and use the Palazzo Auditore as the Barracks. The Ruler of Monteriggioni title will be passed on to a trusted mercenary of Mario's choosing. It is complicated, and we both know it is almost impossible, but Mario's visit was greatly needed anyways. While thinking of his decision, we will search for the lost Codex Pages together in Firenze.

Arriving at Firenze so late during the evening last night, I suggested we reside in the Palazzo for the night. Mario instead insisted that he must explore Firenze, "I want to get the feel of the city," I remember him saying. I shrugged it off and went to the Palazzo without him, not knowing what would happen in my absence. Now suddenly curious, I change the subject and look at Mario suspiciously. "How did you find Maria last night, fratello?"

Mario stops fiddling with the figurine in his hands and looks to me with all seriousness. "It was a chance encounter. I was ready to go back to the Palazzo after visiting every other district, so I came to the San Giovanni District. Apparently Maria didn't make it far before the pitiful boys stopped her. I probably wouldn't have known what transpired unless I heard her shouts." Mario now titters with amusement. "You should've heard the mouth on that woman."

I am still not amused. Mario, sensing my disapproval, abruptly stops laughing. "I thank you with my life, Mario." I solemnly nod my head as a gesture of respect and thanks.

This seems to sober up Mario. "You really do care for her, don't you, fratellino." Mario claps his hand on my back.

"Of course I do. I care for all my friends." I shrug, unsure of why Mario is making this situation so much bigger than it is.

"Oh little brother," Mario bursts out in laughter and guffaws, "Apparently I still have much to teach you on this matter."

I look at my older brother genuinely confused. Mario is right, what I feel for Maria is different from my other friends and allies. I definitely don't feel the same way about Maria and the mercenaries. My affections towards her is inside an entirely different category. This category is one I have yet to indentify myself. I would willingly do anything to protect her. I am aware of the dangers of what such affection can do. I do not want to drag her into the likes of the Assassins, she deserves to be safe. _But without me, she seems to be even more in danger than before_

* * *

_A:N Aww this has just enough fluff to get you prepared for the next chapter. hehehe :)_

_Also I read over my previous chapter and I really do apologize for all the typos and grammar mishaps. I'll try not to let it happen again._

_~Jenny :)_


	8. A Man Without Honor

**Chapter Eight; A Man Without Honor**

* * *

**Maria De' Mozzi**

Still meddled in my thoughts, I work the bakery as my mother idly watches me. She decided to stay for the day; she's probably not busy doing anything anyways. While other families demand for their baked confections, I fulfill each task. I find that while the building is indeed a bakery, it has somewhat turned into a social gathering place. While doing their daily duties, wives stumble upon each other and ask how their children and husbands are. Little girls play games with each other while they accompany their mothers. Even grown men and their boys laugh amongst each other. The citizens of Firenze are indeed beautiful and special. With art and culture bursting from the city, the folk have taken it upon themselves to display that pride with them. I faintly smile as I realize that I am not only filling in for the baker of the city.I have helped the city in my own way.

When the crowd tones down and the soft night summer's breeze starts to carelessly flow through the open door, I sigh and return to my thoughts. _Why am I even considering Giovanni as an option?_ I quickly shake my head as if to ward off my foolish ideas. The man deserves better than I. For I am Maria De' Mozzi; the child who defied her parents' wishes_. The girl who refused to be married_. Surely, Giovanni is already promised to someone. If not promised already, he probably has plenty of admirers. With his charms, he wouldn't have a problem finding a wife. If he wanted, he can probably take any woman in this city and she wouldn't argue one bit. No, even if I _did_ consider Giovanni as an option, _I_ wouldn't be an option to him.

As if knowing my thoughts, my mother looks to me and smiles weakly. "How were you and Giovanni Auditore acquainted? I wasn't aware that you conversed with other noblemen."

"Signore Auditore found himself in my bakery some days ago." I decide not to tell my mother the truth of how we met while trying to save Lorenzo De' Medici, and instead try my best to wave away my mother's questions as I try to tidy up the room.

"Giovanni Auditore does his own chores?" My mother asks, dumbstruck. "Surely with his wealth he has maids."

"I don't know." I shrug. I never thought of it that way. Why is Giovanni even visiting the bakery? He never buys anything, and he probably has a maid to bake his own food.

"Why does he want you to visit the Palazzo Auditore tonight?" My mother asks as if she's a curious child.

"I _don't_ know." I repeat, but flinch when I realize the harshness of my voice. We both know the real reason my mother decided to spend the day with me. The business with my betrothal has been tearing apart my relationship with my mother. Usually every time we talk in the Palazzo De' Medici is only to argue amongst each other about irrelevant subjects. Usually, after a girl is betrothed to a man, she is torn away from her family and dropped with the duties to bear children and care for her new family. Now upon the realization that we don't have much time left, she wants to try her best to repair our relationship.

"Just remember, Maria…" My mother sighs when she notices my attitude.

"I know; be back before night's end, don't go to unknown places, and stay away from strange men." I recite a few of the tenants my mother taught me as a child.

"I was going to tell you to be back before dawn." Mother chuckles and walks closer to smooth out my dress. "I trust signore Auditore… with him, you should be somewhat safe enough." I gape in wonder at my suddenly changed mother. When she realizes my expression, she tries her best to put on a comforting smile. "Now don't arrive like that, bambina. You will scare away all of Firenze. Walk high and tall with pride. You are a woman of De' Mozzi. Let him know who he's dealing with." She then smoothes over my hair and tries her best to fix my appearance for whatever reason, then pats my back for me to fix my posture. "Now go on, I'll close the bakery for you."

"Grazie, mama." I hesitate before I exit my bakery, not believing my mother's sudden change of actions. She gives me a reassuring smile and nods for me to go. I am left walking on my own on along the streets of the San Giovanni District with my own thoughts. P_erhaps I have been too harsh on my mother lately_… She was only doing what each mother of Italia does; marries her daughter off to preferably a rich nobleman of the same city. There was no fault in her actions; it is just that I am a stubborn child.

I sigh and stop in front of the Palazzo Auditore's courtyard gates. The sun has set and the full moon is just starting to rise, ushering in the night. I gently open the eerie gate and flinch as I hear a loud creak as if announcing to the entire district of my arrival. I curse myself in my head but continue to walk to the door. I suddenly feel a knot in my stomach as I lift my hand up to knock on the door of the palazzo. _There is nothing to be afraid of._ I try my best to assure myself. _Stop thinking about everything and just breathe._ I take a strong huff of air and gracefully knock on the door. Several moments pass and still no one has opened the door for me. I groan and tap my foot on the pavement while my hands are on my hips. The butterflies in my stomach seem to get more agitated the more I wait. Impatiently, I now form a loose fist in my hand and pound on the menacing door thrice. Surely now, the entire Palazzo has heard my ruckus.

Before I can bang on the door again, it opens to reveal Mario Auditore himself. He wears clothes similar to the ones I saw him last, except now he has a sword sheath strapped to his waist. My eyes widen upon finding the weapon and I wonder to myself for whatever reason a nobleman like himself would feel the need to carry a sword around Firenze with him. He doesn't seem to notice myself staring at the weapon. Instead, he smiles and greets me. "Welcome, signora. It seems that you have found my brother's palazzo."

"Buonasera, signore." I nod as I greet Giovanni's older brother. Mario doesn't invite me in, but instead subtly leans against the doorway as if forbidding me to see whatever is inside.

"Good evening to you as well, signora." Mario awkwardly shuffles his feet as if courtesies aren't familiar to him.

"Is Firenze to your liking, signore?" I smile reassuringly and try to create small talk while waiting for Giovanni

"I have yet to discover anything that holds my interest." Mario shrugs and brushes off my attempts at a conversation. "You must be here for Giovanni." Mario sighs and looks behind me. I curiously peek past my shoulder as well, only to see the empty courtyard and high walls surrounding it. "He should be in the back of the Palazzo's courtyard. I would escort you, but I am quite busy with matters of… the bank."

"It is no problem, signore." I nod curtly. "Buonanotte." He grants me an awkward smile before he gently closes the door. I sigh and walk towards the back of the Palazzo Auditore courtyards, only to remember its emptiness. I turn around and walk back towards the door, ready to knock on it again. _Does Mario take me as a fool?_

"I am here, bella donna." I hear Giovanni's voice echo throughout the empty courtyard. I glance around me, reassuring myself that it's empty. Right before I think I'm hallucinating, I find Giovanni on top of the courtyard's rooftops. He is dressed in a deep Florentine wine tunic and dark breeches. A new cape is draped around him, one now as black as coals. A silver emblem I am not familiar with holds the cape to his tunic.

I yelp, and put my hand over my heart as if to calm down the sudden scare. "Dio mio, get down! You're going to hurt yourself."

"Did I not tell you the stories of how my brother and I climbed to the top of the Villa Auditore at a young age?" Giovanni smirks as he reminds me the tales he once recited. I frown, not liking the idea of him looking down on me. "Can you climb?"

"No, _of course_ I can't climb." I snap as if it's obvious.

"Come up here, I'll help you." Giovanni chuckles and places the much hated Auditore smirk on his face. His smirk only feeds to my annoyance.

"Are you _crazy_?" I almost yell. He nods, which only assures the notion in my head that he is truly an idiot. He then sits on the edge of the roof with his legs dangling off. I gasp and panic, scared that he might jump off. Instead, he offers me his hand.

"Here, I'll help you." His hand is still extended, but I hesitate. "Do you trust me, Maria Baldovinetti da Firenze?" I frown upon hearing my false surname but decide to gently grasp his hand. The walls for the courtyard aren't too tall. In fact, all I have to do is step on top of the bench which is against the wall. Already, my head is as tall as the rooftops. Giovanni helps me the rest of the way by pulling me up quickly with his strength. I gasp with the sensation of being above the ground. When he notices my worry, he only holds me closer. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." I nod, but refuse to look to him and let him see that I truly am afraid.

"Why are we even up here?" I breathe into the night air. Giovanni laughs and ushers for me to follow him. With his help, I carefully balance myself on the rooftops of the Palazzo Auditore, for whatever reason. I huff when I realize Giovanni won't give me an answer. At this point, a wall covers our path. The wall is one for another conjoining roof, with a tall wooden lift at the base of the wall.

"Come here." Giovanni walks to the floorboards of the lift and grabs the rope with one hand. I hesitantly follow his lead and stand next to him. He then dares to wrap his other arm firmly around my waist. My eyes widen and my cheeks flare red at the sudden contact.

"What are you-" My words are cut off by a crazed scream as we fly into the air. We safely land on our feet on the rooftop. Curiously, I look over the edge of the roof to see little dots which I can only imagine as people walking. The streets are only thin lines by now. My eyes widen to the size of saucers and I feel a falling sensation in my stomach. I turn around breathlessly and accuse Giovanni. "_Are you trying to kill me_?"

"Just the opposite, Maria. Follow me, we still have more to go." Giovanni smiles mischievously and turns around as he perfectly walks on the rooftops as if it's no big deal.

"Until we get to _where_?" I ask, but groan knowing I will receive no answer. Trying my best to keep my pace with Giovanni, I carefully tread the rooftops. We finally reach the edge where a bird's perch dangles off the edge of the rooftops. Giovanni sits down, unafraid. I cross my arms and tap my foot impatiently behind Giovanni. _If he expects me to sit next to him, he is truly a madman. _

As if reading my mind, Giovanni sighs. "This life isn't yours."

"What do you mean?" I ask, even more confused now. Giovanni doesn't answer me. I groan and decide to sit next to him, but unlike him my feet don't dangle off the rooftops. Instead, I sit some ways back so I'm closer to the middle of the roof.

"You weren't meant to live this way. You don't and never did want any of this." Giovanni looks into the night skies as if he's reading an open book.

"Then what _do_ I want, Giovanni Auditore?" I mock ask him.

"You want to live a life of adventure. You want to marry for love, and not for money. You want to be a free woman who lives every day with different risks, but you'd enjoy that. You don't want to be the wife of a lord or any rich man. You don't want to be cooped up inside some villa or palazzo while your husband leaves for whatever reasons. " With every word that escapes Giovanni's lips, my heart sinks deeper. We both stay silent with only the soft wind to dance between us. Finally, Giovanni silently asks, "Was I right?"

"Yes." I croak out, as if admitting defeat. All my life that was all I wanted; adventure, freedom, love. I gaze out over the night as well, as if completely forgetting the heights. "It is a terrible shame, though. This is all I want, and yet it is what I will never have."

I frown and stare at the empty rooftops as if this is the only free place I can be. I know that Giovanni is staring at me… studying me. For whatever reason, I do not know. Is he satisfied now? "And you, Giovanni Auditore da Firenze, are a man of mystery. You are a man of honor and self righteousness. Everything you do is because you want to protect the people and things you love. You aren't a man of trickery of games. You are not a man without honor." I sigh and mock list any observations I could make of him, even making some up.

Giovanni stays silent for a while then lightly chuckles and leans his head back to the skies. "You can read me like an open book, signora."

I laugh half heartedly. I am still in the aftershock of my realization. Every single thing Giovanni listed was correct. There is nothing here for me. This is not my life. "To you as well, signore." I yawn and lean with my back on the roof, looking up at the stars. "So why did you bring me all the way up to the rooftops, signore?"

"I thought I could give you a taste of what you wanted. At least… I don't know." My eyebrows shoot up as Giovanni is at a loss of words. _This never happens._ "Whenever I'm up here, I always feel free. I thought you would like the feeling as well."

"You speak as if you do this all the time." I sigh, still gazing at the menacing stars. It's as if the stars are mocking me. They are so high in the sky, and I am forever damned in my cage. Giovanni only sighs as well and lies closer to me.

"They're beautiful, aren't they? Sometimes, I climb up here just to stare at them all night." Giovanni whispers, also looking upon the skies. "My father used to tell my brother and I stories that every night, the moon and stars fight a never-ending battle just to be seen."

I gaze at the stars, silently acknowledging Giovanni's openness of his childhood. "They _are_ quite beautiful… perhaps the climb was worth it." We both stargaze in silence as Giovanni's words echo inside me. _You want to live a life of adventure. You want to marry for love, and not for money. You want to be a free woman who lives every day with different risks, but you'd enjoy that. You don't want to be the wife of a lord or any rich man. You don't want to be cooped up inside some villa or palazzo while your husband leaves for whatever reasons. _I feel a pang of defeat as tears slowly trickle down my cheeks. The wall I've been trying so hard to solidify is falling apart, brick by brick. My resolve is fading. I am a doomed woman. _It is inevitable. I will be forced to marry that monster. Even if I tell my parents, they won't believe me. They will only think I am trying to wiggle my way out of my already lost promise. This is the main reasons for most arranged marriages anyways; wealth. It was expected._

_No, I will marry a rich man. I will be cooped up inside a palazzo inside the foreign city of Roma, without anyone I know. I am no free woman. No such woman exists. I am a woman who almost was raped by her betrothed._ I hiccup as my tears pour down with more force. Giovanni glances towards me and only now sees my tears. When he realizes I am crying, he himself looks utterly depressed and concerned. He reaches towards me and cradles my head on his chest and brushes my hair down.

"_I can't_." I mumble between my tears. "_I can't marry him_." I think more upon my impending future as Giovanni tries to calm me. I _will_ be raped on my wedding night. I _will_ be torn away from all my friends and family. Perhaps I am weak. Maybe I am weak because I cannot marry a man that I do not love, even if every other woman is forced to do so. If that makes me weak, then so be it. Maria De' Mozzi is weak.

"Hush now, bella donna." Giovanni whispers as he tries to calm me. "I will not let you suffer, I swear it."

* * *

_A/N: Ahhh and there's the end of the chapter. _

_Sorry if the chapter is a bit OOC, it was weird to be writing fluff filled chapters when, well let's face it. The Assassin's Creed Universe has little to no fluff. Hope the awkwardness doesn't show in my writing._

_On another note, forgive me for the delay :( I was sooooooooooooo busy with everything family related you wouldn't believe. I will try my best to make the next chapter update sooner._

_Thanks for reading. Enjoy your day~_

_-Jenny :)_

_P.S Before I forget, the name of this chapter is inspired by the Game of Thrones episode, 2x07. I'm pretty sure the plot of the episode has nothing to do with the chapter, but for some reason in my head the title seemed to have fit._


	9. La Terra Promessa

**Chapter Nine; La Terra Promessa**

* * *

**Maria De' Mozzi**

Warm sunlight pours through my clear window. I ignore the warmth the sun grants me and idly play with the loose feathers that happened to escape my pillow. The feathers are white and soft to the touch. I twirl the single feather in between my fingers in the sunlight. A gust of wind passes through my open window, and dares to try and take my feather along with it. I frown and hold onto the feather tighter, not wanting to let it go. The door to my chamber then abruptly creeks open, and whoever intruded on me decides to make a show of it. I sigh and let go of my feather and watch it dance with the wind out to its freedom.

"Who's there?" I lazily yawn, not wanting to look to the door myself.

"I am here to help you dress for today." Tullia walks in my line of sight and rummages through my oak drawers, and pulls out one of my lavish dresses. "Piero de Luca wishes to walk through the beautiful city of Firenze with his beloved lady wife." Tullia clutches the gown to her chest and sarcastically acts love struck. "After I dress you, I will escort you to him."

"We are not married yet." I slowly crawl out of my bed and let Tullia help me across my chambers and to my vanity. I sit down in front of my rusted mirror as Tullia brushes my long ashen black hair.

"You may as well be." Tullia says in a matter-of-fact tone. "You have five days left until your mother will accept his proposal to marry you."

I frown and blankly stare into the mirror. I don't see why _any_ man would want to marry me at this point. Rings of dark circles shadow under my eyes. I am not a plump woman, but instead you can practically see the bones on my face. But then again, Piero isn't marrying me for beauty. The only reason why he is pestering me is for my family's wealth. He could care less about his horrendous bride.

"So be it." I sigh and turn away from my mirror, refusing to stare at my reflection. Tullia makes no response and instead continues to help me get ready for the day.

She decides to twirl my hair into a jeweled hairnet and, and tie it into place. Next, Tullia goes back to my drawers so she can pick up the dress she earlier chose. The dress is gorgeous; it is deep red with intricate embroidery on the skirts. The sleeves are loose and a slit is cut from the elbows to the wrists. It is an unpopular style in Firenze, but I am quite fond of the look. The bodice of the dress is golden, with swirls of color dividing it.

"No." I say before Tullia can bring the gown to me. "Not that one. It is too pretty." Tullia shrugs and ransacks through my oaken dresser again. Moments later, she shows me another outfit much more suited for the occasion. I frown but murmur, "That will do."

After Tullia ties up the last of the uncomfortable dress laces, I take one final glance towards my mirror. I now wear a plain white skirted dress with slightly puffed sleeves. A red ribbon is tied at each wrist to secure the sleeve. An _unbelievably_ uncomfortable stark grey bodice is tied over the skirt. The skirt itself has small patterns swirling throughout, but it is nothing compared to the previous dress.

"Are you sure you wish to wear this? You look as if you are going to your husband's funeral." Tullia frowns and looks at my reflection along with me. "This dress is too boring, the other was much prettier."

"Exactly," I remain expressionless and fix my skirts. "I am only seeing Piero, he is nobody special. An occasion such as walking with my '_beloved_' doesn't deserve such a gorgeous outfit."

**Xx**

"Was Piero so gracious as to say where he would like to meet me?" I follow Tullia through the streets in front of the Palazzo De' Medici. Since it is fairly late in the morning, already families are crowding the streets, trying to go about their daily chores.

"Si, he would like to meet you in the San Giovanni Marketplace." Tullia replies while continuing to walk. I flinch as I remember the dreaded marketplace. Some days ago, I would've been passed along by his friends and who knows what horrors they would have committed. During the night, the marketplace was empty enough for them to have succeeded, have Mario Auditore himself not saved me in that very spot. Piero must think he's so clever as to meet me there.

When we finally reach the marketplace, Piero sticks out like a sore thumb. His arms are crossed and he looks to each civilian with a sour face as if he's better than each and every one of them. His fancy clothes also contrast from the bustling civilians bantering about each stall. Traders in the stalls each boast about their items. One trader in particular shouts of how his silks are the finest and softest silks, traded from the Ottoman Empire. A fish stall next to him tries to shout louder than the rest of how his fish will feed an entire family. When Piero notices me, he plasters on a fake smile and rushes to my side.

"Signora De' Mozzi, it is a pleasure to see you on this fine morning." Piero grabs my hand and sloppily kisses it, much to my disgust. He then frowns and looks to me while still having a hold on my hand. "I apologize deeply for my behavior from last we met, mi amore." Piero bows his head down as if he's ashamed of his actions.

Tullia glances to me with a suspicious look as if she's trying to guess my next reply. Before I can think, I bitterly say, "You are right to apologize. If it wasn't for Signore Auditore, who knows what you would've done to me." Tullia gasps, much to my disliking. I've been trying to hide from her what actually transpired, even going as far as to hiding the signs of abuse on my arms. It seems now, the truth is inevitable.

Piero look up with his face in fury. His hand instantly rises as if to slap me, but I don't flinch. Instead, I hold his gaze. _Let him strike me in front of the entire market. I dare him. _Right before his hand can strike me, he glances in Tullia's direction. I assume she is horrified by this revelation. He growls and lowers his hand down to his side, but bunches it up into a fist as if he still wants to strike me. "Pardon, but my fiancé and I would like to enjoy this morning in _private_. We have no need for you right now, maid."

Tullia looks as if she would argue, but I put a hand on her shoulder knowingly. If she were to fight back, she could be beaten. In his eyes, she is simply only a housemaid. She frowns, but nods and storms off back to the Palazzo De' Mozzi. When my friend is out of our sight, Piero laces his arm around mine and whisks us around the other street.

"I have something I wish to show you, _amore mio_. It has become a new hobby of mine."

"Please, _do_ show me." I frown and reply with no excitement. Piero doesn't reply and instead rushes us down the abandoned allies. I can only assume that he's now trying to tame his growing anger with me. After we walk throughout different districts of Firenze, we finally stop in front of a sketchy abandoned building. I can hear voices of grown men cheering from even outside the door.

"Welcome to the Stadio Di Firenze." Piero sneers as he opens the door for me. As soon as I step in the room, I am bombarded with the smell of sweat and blood. Muscular men cheer loudly and throw their fists into the air as they watch two shirtless men fight inside a ring. When some men discover a woman is in the room with them, they cheer louder. Some even slink from their spot around the ring to try and walk to me, but they pass out and fall onto the floor, presumably from a surplus of alcohol consumption. "It is quite the place to be, is it not?"

I flinch as a man in the ring hits the floor with a loud thud. If the men weren't loud before, they are deafening now. The limp body inside the ring is covered with blood, and his nose looks dislocated and crooked from a strong punch.

"Well struck!" Piero cheers as the man falls. He then turns to me with a devilish grin. "What did you think of the match?"

"It was well struck." I frown and dryly repeat Piero's words without any enthusiasm.

"I already said that." Piero bitterly replies and rolls his eyes as if I'm too dumb to comprehend. _Because why would an "intelligent and brave man" want to converse with a stupid little girl?_ He then looks at me and disgustingly says, "I will challenge that Auditore _cane_ and then I will show them what it is like to mess with a De' Luca."

I suppress the urge to giggle as I imagine Piero trying to fight. _As if Piero could beat either of the Auditore brothers._ Not noticing my failure to hide my amusement, Piero ushers me toward the door.

"Move along now. We still have places to go." He sighs as we near the exit.

"Oh, but we aren't staying in the wondrous _Stadio Di Firenze_? I quite enjoy myself here." I sarcastically reply as Piero opens the door for me.

"Perhaps next time I shall put you in the ring to fend for yourself then." Piero mutters under his breath.

I ignore his comment and continue to follow him. We walk across Firenze together in an awkward silence. When we pass my bakery, I look at it longingly. Ever since the last I saw Giovanni, I decided to take a break from working as a baker. I wanted to have some sort of vacation before I am promised to another, but now I immediately regret my decision. I could be happily working right now and Piero wouldn't be holding me hostage.

We stop in front of the open gates of Firenze. Travelers freely walk in and out of the open gates, and the minimal guards pay them no attention. I can feel Piero's smirk before I can even look at him. It's as if he's taunting me; I am so close to freedom, yet I can't take the final step. It's as if he's opening the cage for a long kept bird, but the bird's wings are tied.

"Why are we at the gates?" I forbid my voice to falter and I speak strongly, with my posture high. I refuse break in front of Piero himself.

"I want to show you where we will go after we are married. That," Piero points to a sign in the distance, too far for me to read, "is the way to Roma. The road is long, so we shall travel by carriage. I will have you pregnant by then anyways, and I wouldn't have you horseback riding and ruining the baby."

I curl my hands into fists when Piero mentions his plans for _my_ future. When I lay eyes on the stables, my resolve falters. The memory of one of Giovanni's many promises to me echoes in my head. A lone white horse digs her hooves into the dirt under her and impatiently neighs as if waiting for me to mount her and run away. I resist the urge, and force my feet to remain planted.

To my rescue, I turn around to see Tullia in a craze, running towards Piero and I. Piero looks disgusted, but I almost look to the skies and thank the Lord. Judging by Tullia's expression, the reason for her interruption isn't for terrible news, but maybe just the opposite.

"Signora De' Mozzi, your mother and father summon you. It is important _family_ matters." Tullia eyes Piero on the last sentence. She might as well hold up a sign with words plastered on it, _Piero is NOT allowed to follow_.

"Very well," Piero grudgingly replies then looks to me. "Until we meet again,"

I nod, not even wanting to mutter a gracious reply before I quickly follow Tullia away from the gates.

"Heavens, I've been looking all around Firenze for you." Tullia breathes out as if she's been running for years.

"Is something the matter? Why have my parents summoned me?" I ask cautiously.

"I do not think anything is wrong, but your parents would not tell me." Tullia distractingly walks in a daze as if she's in thought. "While I was straightening your father's office, I heard talking downstairs. Your mother and father both sounded quite surprised. There was a voice from another man… a while later, your mother came to the office and told me to find you and bring you home at once. I am unsure of what would be so important as to pull you away from your day's plan, though."

"Whatever the reason, remind me to thank my mother when I return." We walk faster, with me now in front of Tullia. Eagerness and curiosity build inside of me. _If this is good news, then what could it be?_ I ponder ideas in my head. _Perhaps my aunt and uncle are visiting us from Venezia… no, my mother hates my father's brother and his wife. If that were truly to happen, then my mother would've been grumpy when she ordered Tullia to fetch me. _Meddled in my thoughts, I almost run into the door of my own palazzo before Tullia can stop me. She laughs at my eagerness, but knocks the door gently to alert that we are arriving. She then opens the door for me and I follow her through the halls until we arrive at my father's office.

My father is sitting behind his desk with my mother excitedly talking to someone in the corner, out of my sight. When my father see's me, he leaps off his chair and rushes towards me to greet me.

"She has arrived!" My father announces to my mother and whoever else is inside with us. He then nods in thanks towards Tullia as a dismissal for her to take her leave now.

"Father, what is this about?" I ask cautiously as my father loosens his arms around me. My father's smile slightly falters, but before he can reply, my mother excitedly cuts between us. A bright smile is plastered on her face, and she is practically bursting with happiness.

My eyes widen and my stomach drops as the mysterious person behind my mother reveals his identity. I haven't seen _him_ ever since that night together on the rooftops. I remember the night as if it were yesterday. After we stayed gazing at the stars and I got my last tears out, he carefully helped me climb back down ever so slowly yet safely. I haven't seen or heard a trace of him ever since that night.

I can feel some bitterness and anger growing inside me, despite the awkward smile he displays. I should be happy that somehow whatever the reason for this intervention is; it managed to pull me away from Piero, but I only feel anger. He has no idea how worried I've been for him; he just _disappeared_! He could've been dead and I wouldn't have even known. _How does he even know of my true lineage being of a noble house?_

"_Giovanni_," I mutter half as a question, not believing the sight before my own eyes. "What are you doing here?"

My mother looks expectantly to him as if waiting for him to answer, but shortly replies on her own. Her hands held together and her smile couldn't get any wider. "Maria, Giovanni Auditore is proposing an alliance between the house De' Mozzi and Auditore."

I cross my arms, still unable to see the reason for his visit, or why my mother would be so happy. Both my mother and father stare at me, anxiously awaiting my answer. Unsure of how to reply, I fumble with my words. "Well, that sounds favorable."

"So you agree?" My mother leans closer to me and carefully eyes my expression.

"…why wouldn't I?" I look around the room as if this is a trick. Why would I deny an alliance? It isn't much of an alliance anyways, since our houses were never trifling in the first place, but an alliance is always good news.

"No, Maria. We need a direct answer." My father presses on. His expression isn't as excited as my mother, but he doesn't seem angry either.

"Yes, I agree?" I shrug. Before I can ask if this is supposed to be a jape, my mother bursts into bliss. My father on the other hand, sighs and breathes out as if relieved. I can't see Giovanni's reaction, but whatever it was, it seemed to be subtle.

"That is perfect!" My mother exclaims while holding my hands. "We will begin arrangements for this fateful wedding immediately."

* * *

_A/N: Muahaha. Cliffhangers are just the best._

_Just a few notes before I publish, there were some quotes used from Game of Thrones in here, including the part where Piero is showing Maria the fight club and says, "Well struck". After all, I made their relationship faintly inspired by Sansa and Joffrey's._

_On another note, imagine the dress Maria decides to wear similar to Ezio's noble Florentine outfit, but in a dress form… if that makes sense. _

_So I think that pretty much sums it up. Thank you for reading and sticking with me despite the break between chapters and occasional typos, everyone. Bear with me.~_

_-Jenny :)_


	10. These Tears I Cry

**Chapter Ten; These Tears I Cry**

* * *

**Maria De' Mozzi**

I try to force words out of my mouth, but I am too stunned to speak. If I were to speak anyways, what would I say? _Words of happiness?_ No; my state of mind is too confused to be happy. This is the second engagement I've been promised to, and I feel as if I'm a courtesan. _But he is obviously the better choice of the two._ I almost scream out in frustration, wanting to shut my mind from thinking. Giovanni senses my unease, and is quick to save me.

"Yes, it truly is an event for rejoicing, but not for tonight. Clearly…" Giovanni stutters, as if searching for the right title for me. "Clearly, Maria is quite tired from her adventuring of the day. The celebration feast shall be held sometime in the future."

I stare at Giovanni, unsure of what emotion I should feel. _Betrayal? Anger? Thanks?_ _Did Giovanni consent to this because he pities me? Has Giovanni condemned himself to a lifetime of torture being promised to me just from _pity?

"Wait, we have not yet discussed the dowry." My father stops Giovanni before he can exit the room. My eyes narrow even more on Giovanni now. _Ah, so now the price for my maidenhead is being discussed. Let's see how much of value I am._ I sarcastically think in my head. _Surely, Giovanni would demand as big as a price, considering the horrendous bride he's promising himself to._ This should truly be entertaining. My father continues, "Her current dowry is our family's land in Forli… the soil is fertile and the land is large." _We have land in Forli? _Oh, that's right. My grandfather and grandmother used to live there, after all. "As an addition to the land, there are 1,000 florins for the taking." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Why is my dowry so high? Am I truly _that _terrible of a bride?

"No." Giovanni interrupts my father before he could continue talking. "There will be no dowry."

My eyes widen to the size of saucers and my mouth practically drops to the floor. My mother frowns as if a newborn babe has been taken away from her arms. My father gapes as well, but quickly regains his composure. "Is this a bad _jape_?"

"Not at all, signore." Giovanni smiles genuinely to my father, assuring him that he meant no offense. Giovanni then looks into my eyes while still talking to my father. "I only meant that I am already being promised to the most beautiful bride in all of Italia, so that is a gift enough. I shouldn't be _paid_ to receive this honor."

"Signore Auditore, you are a stickler for tradition." My mother sing-songs while practically jumping in joy.

Giovanni still dares to hold my gaze. I try my best to stare daggers at him and his stupid Auditore smile, but I am sure my cheeks are blossoming in color, much to my discontent.

"There is no need for formalities anymore. We are soon to be _family_, madonna. Please, call me Giovanni." I can almost hear a low growl emitting from my teeth as I watch my mother swooning over my "soon to be husband". _How dare he win over my mother's trust so easily._ "I am afraid that I must go; my brother is waiting for me. He is travelling tomorrow, and I am to see him off."

"Perhaps he can stay for a day more?" My mother smiles courteously. "We can arrange a celebration feast by tomorrow and it would be glorious if your brother can join us as well."

Giovanni purses his lips as if he's ready to refuse, but thinks better of it. "I can _ask_ him, but I cannot guarantee anything." My mother nods in understanding. I watch as Giovanni bids farewell to each my mother and father. He then turns to me and gently takes my hand in his and daintily kisses it. He then looks into my eyes, but I refuse to melt under his gaze like all the other women. I stare back with equal frenzy, as if challenging him to a silent duel. "Until we meet again, la mia bella signora, I will be counting down the days until we are joined together in the sight of the Lord."

"As will I," I try to remain courteous, but still refuse to step down and cower away from the silent battle. I imagine that my parents are giving us odd looks, because only moments later my father offers to "kindly escort Signore Auditore home". Giovanni sighs and releases, ready to leave. Only when he exits the building is when I notice an odd feeling in my hand, as if I'm holding something. I almost open my palms to check, only to be interrupted by my mother. I abruptly clench my fingers back together, promising that I will check back in the safety of my chambers.

"Isn't this perfect, Maria?" My mother thankfully holds my free hand and twirls it around in happiness.

"Yes, it is perfect…" I grumble.

"What is the matter?" My mother frowns and looks as if she's utterly confused. "Isn't this what you wanted? To be out of signore De' Luca's promise?" I don't reply, which only adds coals to my mother's fire. She then sputters out in a fury, "You should be happy! You should be _thanking_ us!"

"Mother, I was just promised to another man only moments ago. I am happy and eternally grateful that I will not be marrying Piero, but it is not right how everything can change with only a few words," This isn't even about Giovanni anymore, and not even Piero.

"I am sorry Maria," My mother frowns and meekly replies to me, "but we women do what we must to survive. You'll learn to cope."

I frown and exit the office, making my way to my chambers. _It doesn't have to be that way, does it? Women are equal, or maybe even better than men. Women are strong and endure, so why are we treated like cattle?_ I close my door behind me and make my way to my open window. Sunlight still streams through, and a mother and her daughter walk hand-in-hand with each other. The mother's husband is out of sight and the mother and daughter walk alone. _Is this supposed to be my future?_

Remembering the object in my hand from earlier, I unclench my fist to reveal a tiny roll of parchment. I pick it up from my palm and unravel it, careful not to tear the delicate paper. Bringing the unrolled note to the sunlight, I read neat handwriting sprawled into tiny space.

_Meet me at the bakery when the sun sets._

_ -Giovanni Auditore da Firenze_

I frown and crumple the letter in my fist. _Why is this so confusing?_ I groan out loud and jump onto my bed helplessly. I shouldn't have lashed out at my mother. I live in a biased society, and there is nothing I can do to change it. The path I lead will only bring fruitless labor. Women like me will never get the recognition they deserve. Of all my choices, Giovanni obviously triumphs it all. I know that he wouldn't dare to hurt me. I sigh and close my eyes and snuggle further into my featherbed. Perhaps… perhaps this is a life I can live.

* * *

"Maria," I am aroused from my slumber to hear Tullia calmly calling my name. She knocks on my door gently, but the more I wait to answer, the more crazed the knocks become. "Maria, are you alright?"

"Yes," I yawn, still trying to wake up. I slowly push myself off of my bed and get in a sitting position still on the feather mattress. "Come in, Tullia."

Tullia immediately opens the door and jogs towards me. An excited smile is plastered on her face and she plants both of her hands on my bed and leans forward as if she's going to tell me a secret. "What was the news, Maria? Tell me!"

"Oh," I sigh and remember Tullia was forced out of the room during the intervention. I take a deep breath and speak slowly. "I am promised to Giovanni Auditore da Firenze." Saying the thought out loud makes the notion sound even more absurd.

Tullia giggles and sighs dreamily. "Oh, was that the man? I saw him while your father was escorting him out. He is _handsome_."

"Is he?" I laugh at how much Tullia is entranced in her own thoughts. Whenever I try to remember his face, I only see the aggravating Auditore smile he always uses. But his hazel eyes… If I truly _will_ have children with that man, I hope they will have his eyes. "I guess he is…" I frown and stop myself before I can continue. If I finish that sentence, it's as if I am giving in to the struggle I've started ever since I met the man.

"Oh, there is no need to be ashamed of thinking he is handsome, Maria!" Tullia giggles and pulls me in for a hug. "You are going to be _married_ to him, Maria. _Married_!" Tullia repeats the word as if it adds extra emphasis. "This is amazing news. Now you don't have to converse with that monster Piero any longer. He is out of your life."

No, that is nothing near the truth. I know that Piero will never give up. A promise made between our two families will never stop Piero from trying to take what he seeks. _But I will never let him have it._ I nod, promising to myself that no matter what, I will never let Piero break me.

"Merda," I jump out of my bed and glance out my window, remembering Giovanni's note. The sky is painted orange, and the sun is continuing to sink lower and lower. Already, rooftops are starting to cover my sight of the horizon. My bakery is on the other side of Firenze, I must leave _now_. I quickly run past Tullia and place my hand on the knob of my door. "I must go."

"You are going to see Giovanni, aren't you?" Tullia smiles as if she has found out a scandalizing secret. I gulp and nod. _Is it not accepted to see a man alone after sundown?_ I flinch and wait for Tullia to holler out different arguments and objections as to how dishonorable this is. Instead, she laughs. "Well you can't go looking like… _that_."

I step back a few paces and glance into my mirror. Indeed, my hair might as well be a home for birds. The hairnet Tullia placed on my hair earlier has at some point fallen out while I was tossing and turning in my bed. According to Tullia, I am still in my "funeral" dress as well. I groan and impatiently pull the pins out of my hair, despite the burning pain in my scalp. Now slightly curled, my long raven hair cascades over my shoulders. "This will have to do."

Before I can dash back to the door, Tullia stops me in my tracks. "Let me help. That dress is preposterous for this magnificent occasion. Let me dress you, sorella. It won't take much longer."

* * *

Oh, but it did. I curse myself as I race down the semi-crowded streets of the San Marco District. One hand tugs my skirts up so I won't trip over them, while I use the other to push people away as gently as I can. I mumble a "sorry" as I pass each civilian. The sun has already set by the time I left the Palazzo De' Mozzi, and who knows how long it took me to come all the way here. The tight bodice of my dress is almost as a cage as well and limits my agility.

When I finally stop in front of my bakery, I lean against my wall and heave for air. When I finally feel healed enough, I decide to raise my head and look for Giovanni. One hand is still on the wall and the other still slightly holds up my skirt, ready to run again if I must. The night sky has transitioned so long ago, and guilt transcends on me. _What if I was too late?_

"There you are." I jump out of my skin from the sudden fright. I look up to see Giovanni sitting on the rooftop in front of me, looking down on me. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"And why wouldn't I?" I ask, still heavily breathing. "I have too many questions, and since you are the reason for all of them, you are the only one I seek."

Giovanni laughs dryly and shakes his head. He half mutters to himself, "I thought that would be the reason." He then holds out his hand for me, ready to pull me up like the nights before. I hesitantly walk towards him, but decide to grab his arm. He hauls me up the short roof and I sit next to him. "You look beautiful, Maria."

I frown and don't reply. I have too many questions and I am too confused to be flattered. _Where do I even start? _I cross my arms and bitterly snap at him. "Where have you _been_ the past two days, Giovanni? You had me so worried! You left no letter, not even a note! For all I know, you could've been _killed_."

Much to my distaste and anger, Giovanni chuckles to himself. "Of course that would be your first question." I stare daggers at Giovanni and don't reply. He sighs and waves away his hand. He looks away from me and answers, "Fine, I had important matters with the bank to attend to."

"Why would matters in the bank need _two days_ to sort out?" I almost shout at him, but hold back. "And you could've told me. You have no idea how worried I was."

Giovanni abruptly looks at me and roars, "And how many times have I told you not to be worried for me?" His expression softens when he tries to elaborate. "Maria, you needn't worry for me. Of all the people in your life, I should be the least of your problems."

I open my mouth to argue back, but think better of it. I do not believe Giovanni. He is keeping secrets, and he has no intents to tell me. Perhaps when we are married he will finally reveal all his mysteries. "How did you know I was Maria De' Mozzi and not Maria Baldovinetti?"

Giovanni scoffs and quickly answers, "There is no family by the name of Baldovinetti in all of Firenze, Maria. And I am a banker. It is my duty to know the daughters of noble families."

I frown and almost curse myself for being so stupid as to use an invalid fake name, but the true question I want to ask burns in my throat. Mustering my courage, I finally blurt out the real question. "Okay then, why did you propose to me? What were you _thinking_, Giovanni? Is it because you pity me? Is it because of that night we spent together when you saw me cry? If it is because of pity, then go. Tell my mother you take back your promises; it isn't too late. You don't deserve to be condemned to a woman you do not love."

Silence flutters between us. I turn around and refuse to watch as my only hope for survival and happiness slips away. _No, I'd rather suffer a thousand lives than watch Giovanni be tortured in one._ My decision is made, and my faith will remain strong. I will not take back my words.

"Maria," Giovanni's voice falters. _So he truly is going to cancel the engagement._ I slowly breathe out and turn around to assure him it's alright. When I turn around, I find my love so sad. His eyebrows are low above his eyes. His hazel eyes shine and reflect against the moonlight as if a tear is going to shed. When he realizes he doesn't want to break in front of me, he clears his throat and blinks twice, making his misty hazel eyes normal. "Maria, never say that. Promise me."

"Giovanni?" I put my hand on my shoulder as if to check if he's okay. "Why are you asking me of this? I already told you; you don't need to marry me. I know how hard it is to try and force yourself to love another. It isn't right."

"No, Maria. Promise me." Giovanni repeats his words.

"I… I promise." I stutter, unsure of what else to say. Why is he acting so absurd? If he's going to cancel the marriage, at least do it now, don't dig the wound deeper.

"La mia bella fanciulla, ho sempre amato. Lo amo il tuo sorriso e la tua risata, e anche le tue lacrime. Amo tutto di te e io fino al giorno della mia morte." He gently places his hand upon mine and looks into my eyes as he vows his promise.

My heart races and my eyes grow wide in shock. _But… how can a man like him say something so pure about me?_ I almost call out his lie, but stop myself. His vow is as true as ever.

"Io voto per restituire il tuo amore come meglio posso. Giuro che il mio amore è la più vera e più pura, e ti amerò fino al giorno della mia morte, Giovanni Auditore da Firenze."

Only when I smile is when I feel the light tears trickling down my cheeks. I laugh and wipe them away. No, these tears are different than any before. I don't have to worry about vowing my life to a man who will torture me for the rest of my years. I don't have to live in a cage anymore. _I am free_.

_No. These tears I cry are of joy._

* * *

_A/N: In case you guys aren't fluent with Italian (do not worry, I seriously had to spend ten minutes on google translate to make sure to get the most accurate translations) just copy and paste using google translate. Even though it is a bit of a hassle, I feel like the Italian bits add more feeling and expression to their vows :) _


	11. The Bear and the Maiden Fair

**Chapter Eleven; The Bear and the Maiden Fair**

* * *

**Giovanni Auditore**

As I open the door to the Palazzo Auditore, I am instantly greeted by my older brother. "And where have you been?" Mario sits on a chair right in front of the entrance, with his arms crossed. He raises and eyebrow and taps his foot as if he's been waiting for me forever. "_Well_?" Mario prompts, still waiting for an answer.

I take a deep breath and prepare for the worst reaction Mario can bash at me. "I have decided to propose to Maria De' Mozzi."

Mario's eyes bulge out of its sockets. He scoffs and raises his chin. "Oh, _have you now_? Have you forgotten what you are? What _we_ are? You really are quite the brave sibling to be pulling her into this kind of danger. She's already been in hell and through, Giovanni."

"I am well aware of that." My hands ball into fists as I remember the night when Mario told me of the Piero and his filthy intentions and how Mario intervened. "That is why I must marry her. She deserves better than that."

"And you believe that marrying an_ Assassin_ will give her a fruitful life? Imagine that you two get married, and you end up having three boys. You get caught on one of your missions, and you will be killed. Your children will be hunted down and killed as well. Maria will be raped, and spared so she can live with the horrors of her life. So do tell me. You think _that_ is a better life?" Mario snaps back to me. My heart sinks and I remember Mario's fate when he also loved a woman.

"I well know the fate of what will happen, should I fail. That is why I won't. For the sake of everyone I love, I promise you Mario, I won't." I vow in a frenzied attitude. For everything I love, I will fight for my family and Maria.

"And you love her? Do you _truly_ love her?" Mario stands up from his bench and glares at me.

"Yes," I nod without a second thought. "I do."

"Then you will tell her of your lineage, and let her be the judge of her own fate." Mario deflates and walks away. His anger is replaced with sadness and sorrow, with his own memories of the woman he once loved. Her name echoes in my head with a faint whisper, as if the memory of her still haunts us all.

_Serena._

I watch as Mario places his hand on the cold knob to the door of his own chambers. Before he can open the door, Mario turns around to face me. "Congratulations on your engagement. I wish the best of luck." Despite our past argument just moments ago, he seems genuine with his wishes. He has a right to be wary of my choices, but my brother truly does care for me.

"Her family has planned a celebration banquet for tomorrow." I say, remembering Maria's mother's request for me. "They wish for you to attend. It is only tradition for the groom's family to arrive."

Mario groans and closes the door behind him without answering. _I'll take that as an agreement._

* * *

**Maria De' Mozzi**

"_Maria!"_ _My world fades away as I hear my name repeated and screamed at the top of a woman's lungs. "Maria!" The woman screams louder and more frantically this time._

"_Maria De' Mozzi!"_ I wake up to hear my mother screaming my name. _So it was my mother who was in my dreams_. I groan and cover my ear with my feather down pillow. It doesn't seem to do much good and muffle the screaming. I throw the pillow to the other side of the bed and groggily climb off.

"I'm coming, mama." I yawn and lazily open the door to my chambers and pad my way to the dining room. My mother is practically fuming. Her hair is sticking up in all places, and her dress for once is stained and wrinkled. _Oh, the irony._ The long dark wooden dining table carved to fit six people is already set with our best finery. Tullia gives me a knowing look and giggles when she sees me, although she isn't faring much better.

"It's about time you woke up." My mother snaps at me. "When you are married, you are expected to wake at dawn to do your daily chores."

"I am well aware of that, mother." I yawn again, still trying to fully wake up.

My mother doesn't seem to be amused, but she nevertheless continues. "I would like you to go to the marketplace with Tullia. Tullia already knows what to buy from the butcher and the famers. But I want you to get well acquainted with the marketplace. When you are married, you must know where to go to supply food for your family. While you two are shopping, I will be here making the last arrangements. The lute players are still to be hired, and we must have enough candles to light the room."

I try to suppress my sarcastic laugh. If only my mother knew how "well acquainted" I am with the marketplace. I sigh and yawn again. "Very well, mother."

Xx

"_Three kids_?" I laugh and gape at Tullia's remark. "Don't you think three kids are too many?"

"Oh heavens, not at all! The more children, the more love! I wish to have three children one day, truly." Tullia smiles in her own thoughts as we continue our way to the marketplace. "What of you?"

"I'm not sure." I shrug. "I haven't given much thought to it." Only days before, I wasn't planning to have any children at all. "Perhaps one… or two at most."

Out of nowhere, Tullia chuckles and starts walking backwards, facing me and smiling mischievously. "I am sure with how charming your fiancée seems to be, I wouldn't be surprised if you end up birthing _four_ children."

"_Tullia_!" My mouth is wide open and I look at her completely scandalized.

"Well, when the act is so _enjoyable_, you find yourself wanting to-"

"Dio mio, stai zitto!" I interrupt Tullia's sentence before she can finish. In response, Tullia bursts out into laughter and turns around to walk next to me.

When we reach the marketplace, Tullia insists for me to stay outside while she goes in the butcher's stall to order the meat for tonight's feast. Getting bored of waiting in a crowded and loud area, I walk a few ways and watch the relaxing flow of the glorious River Arno. Sunlight shimmers off the water, sending mesmerizing patterns through the river. Gondola drivers pilot their way through the river, carefully balancing themselves. Memories of the fateful meeting fill my head, and I smile warmly. _For once in my life, I am happy._

"Maria De' Mozzi," A brash voice sarcastically calls my name. Anger quickly replaces my happiness as quickly as it came. I turn around to confirm my thoughts. Piero watches over me with a smug look on his face as if taunting me. "Or shall I call you _Maria Auditore, she-whore of Firenze_?"

"Piero," I growl in a low and husky voice. Ever single bit and piece of fury build up inside of me as I recall each torturous thing he has put me through. "Let it end. I have no quarrel with you."

"Oh, the news has already spread all across the city of how, 'the De' Mozzi and Auditore's are joining as one'." Piero laughs as he mocks my engagement.

"Stay away from me, I am no longer yours to torment." I step away cautiously and warn the foolish man.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." He clumsily inches his way towards me as if he's drunk. When he is in front of me, his hot breath mingles with my ear as he whispers, "Perhaps I shall visit you on your wedding night? When Giovanni has dozed off and he's done with you, maybe that's when I will take you for myself."

"Get away from me." I slap Piero from me and take a step back, ready to defend myself. _After all that time of enduring Piero's wrath, I am brave enough now._

Instead of getting infuriated as usual, I watch in disbelief as Piero laughs haughtilyand stalks away, as if dancing clumsily. I shake my head and try my best to erase the memory from me as I walk back towards the market and to safety. Tullia exits the butcher's tent, and smiles when she sees me. She excitedly skips towards me and we continue our chores, as if nothing has happened. She makes small conversation and talks excitedly for the feast tonight, and how my mother invited all the nobles and their families.

I idly pay attention and only reply when needed. As much as I try to forget, Piero's words echo in my own and haunt me. What will it take to remove the tormenting man from my life?

* * *

I sit at the feasting table, in between Mario and Giovanni Auditore. I frown and lean my head back, further examining my engagement feast. Candles are placed everywhere, lightening the mood and atmosphere of the feast. Giovanni on my right hand is telling my parents a story of one of his many adventures. My mother is fascinated and listens accordingly while my father eats his meal in peace. After the families arrived and the wives and husbands greeted and congratulated Giovanni and I, most of them started dancing to the tunes of the bellowing lute players.

When Giovanni finishes telling his story, a flush of daughters from various noble families _ooh_ and _ahh_ at how brave he is. I stare bitterly at all of them. They are all some years younger than me, and their youth treats them well. I suspect they are sisters from one family, because they all have the same big brown eyes and annoyingly illuminated pale skin. They then continue to swoon over my fiancée and shower him with compliments. They then beg him for another tale of his bravery. I stare at Giovanni, seeing if he would notice me, but he only entertains the women in front of us by gifting them with another story of his gallant actions.

I groan and look to the left of me, where Mario stabs his meat in equal boredom. His eyes stare at the lute players as each stab becomes angrier.

"Messere, I am sure the meat is already dead." I meekly interrupt Mario before he can further butcher the roasted duck. Mario only laughs bitterly and sets down his fork. Deciding to drag out the conversation, I laugh as well. "I see I am not the only one not enjoying the feast."

"Dio mio," Mario groans and stares back at the lute players. "If I have to listen to these damned lute players the rest of the night, I will kill them myself." After a long groan, Mario calls for more wine.

"Is that a good idea, messere?" I ask, pointing to his six already emptied wine goblets.

"Nothing was ever better." Mario eagerly gulps down his seventh goblet and bangs it down on the table. After Mario wipes the leftover wine from his growing stubble, he turns to me and smiles as best as a drunk man can. "I wish you the best of luck for you and my brother."

"Grazie signore," I murmur, growing accustomed to the same congratulations.

"I am no sir." Mario scoffs, and passes his wine goblet over to me. I peer into it, only to see one fourth of wine left. "_Drink_. It is your engagement feast." I look back to Mario curiously, only to hear him repeat his insisting. I shrug and try to chug down the wine in one gulp, only to gag in response. The strong aftertaste lingers on my tongue, and it feels as if knives are trailing down my throat_. How in the world can a man love wine so much_? Mario laughs heartily at my reaction and snatches the goblet back from me. "You remind me of somebody I used to know." When he speaks, I can already smell the dominant scent of wine from his mouth. He hiccups as he talks as well, which can only signal he's had far from enough wine for the night.

"Is that so, messere?" I ask while trying to keep him distracted from calling out for another goblet of wine, for the sake of his own health.

"Yes. I believe her name was… _Serena_." Mario pauses only to hiccup. "She looked nothing like you, but she was quite a beauty. She had warm skin, the most beautiful amber eyes, and long chocolate hair. Entranced men all across Italia sang songs of her beauty, in fact." Mario pauses again. "She was a courtesan in the Brothel of Monteriggioni."

I flinch when he mentions Serena was a courtesan. _So I remind Mario of a courtesan… Do I resemble a courtesan?_

Not sensing my unease, Mario continues with his story. "I was _quite_ infatuated with her. She would arrive at the Villa Auditore uninvited. I wouldn't even pay her. We would just spend nights together laughing and trading stories of our past. She also hated drinking, like you. We both talked about how we both wanted to escape the lives we lived." Mario takes a glance at his empty wine goblets and continues his tale. "So, we planned an escape. We were to leave Monteriggioni the next day. I wished so badly to leave my duties, and now my wishes were going to become reality. I would marry the beautiful maiden that I loved, and we would live a life together somewhere in Roma." Mario pauses again. When I believe he is somewhat sober, he immediately makes me doubt myself by hiccupping again. "Then, she died."

"How did she die, messere?" I quietly ask, half not expecting Mario to even hear me.

"She died… of a disease. Yes, she died of a disease." Mario hiccups again.

"I… I am terribly sorry for your loss." I say somberly. Mario only slowly lays his arms on the table and nuzzles his head comfortably, falling asleep.

Giovanni, only now decides to stop talking to the girls. I tell Giovanni of how Mario has had too much to drink, and Giovanni insists not to worry about it; it happens all the time. "Would you care to dance with me, my love?" Giovanni chuckles and holds his hand out for me. I take one glance at the girls swooning over Giovanni. Each and every one of them look as if they would kill me.

I turn back around to Giovanni and smile graciously. "I thought you would never ask." He leads me towards where the other dancers are, and I clumsily follow his lead. The dance is a queer and complicated tradition, with a girl having two male partners. I frown and try my best to concentrate and follow everyone else's lead. I walk with two older and married noblemen I am not familiar with and extend out my palms like the other women do. The two men next to me do the same, but the palms never touch. We walk across the dance floor, exchanging partners until I get to Giovanni. I look around the room and follow the other ladies' leads by putting my left hand behind my back and my right palm up, twirling with my partner, but again, never touching.

"How are you finding your future family?" Giovanni laughs.

I eye Mario across the room, now sound asleep at the table. Some of the girls try to poke him and awake him, but no such thing happens. I decide not to mention Mario's story of Serena. He is quite drunk. I can't hold what he says at this point against him. "I guess I can ease into it overtime." I jape, causing Giovanni to laugh even more. "How are my parents to your liking?"

"I think your mother approves of me, but your father is less ready to let his daughter be married off." Giovanni twirls me around clumsily.

"And what of those girls, were they to your liking as well?" I smirk.

"You _are_ joking?" Giovanni raises an eyebrow. When I don't reply, Giovanni softly chuckles to himself. "I never thought I would see the sight of Maria De' Mozzi jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous." I immediately hiss.

"Well if you really must know…" Giovanni sighs sadly. I abruptly stop dancing, as my stomach drops. _Is he truly choosing now to cancel the engagement?_ When Giovanni sees the look on my face, he bursts out laughing. I frown and look away from him, not amused. "Maria," Giovanni touches my chin, making me look up to him. "I stand by what I said last night."

"As do I," I reply, staring into his hazel eyes. We stay there, in the middle of the dancing couples. Oblivious to conscious thought, I pull him closer to me and close the menacing gap between us. The kiss isn't viscous and greedy like I thought it would be, but instead innocent and compassionate. He gently holds onto me as well, as if this is a dream and he doesn't want to lose me. When I finally pull back, I smile and let Giovanni hold me in his welcoming embrace.

* * *

_A/N: If you want a better visual of the feast, I was inspired by the clip from the movie Romeo and Juliet. You can search it on YouTube; Romeo and Juliet I Never Saw True Beauty 'Til This Night_

_The Chapter name is inspired by Karliene Reynold's interpretation of the song The Bear and the Maiden Fair. You can also search that on YouTube if you'd like._


	12. All This and Heaven Too

**Chapter Twelve; All This and Heaven Too**

* * *

**1450**

**Maria De' Mozzi**

Soft fabric is loosely wrapped around my eyes, hindering my sight. Small hands lie on my shoulder, and guide me. I hear a loud and eerie creak as a door opens, and I am ushered through it. I can only see darkness, but through the fabric faint sunlight seeps through. The hands leave my shoulder and I plant my feet on the floor, staying in place. I hear light ruffling and excited whispering, and anxiety and curiosity fills all through me.

"Go, take off her blindfold." I hear my mother's voice. Quickly, my blindfold is untied and I blink a few times, adjusting to the new lighting. When my sight returns, I see my mother holding up a grand dress, fit for the most lavish of occasions. My mother beams with pride while waiting for my reaction, and Tullia stands behind her, looking just as ecstatic. The dress is perfectly dyed to a majestic pale gold. The neckline for the bodice is a low rectangular shape, but there is a ruffled golden slip to conceal whatever cleavage there would be. The sleeves aren't ruffled, as my mother knows I particularly dislike the fashion. Instead, the long sleeves are tight until the wrist, where it then is just loose fabric and lace. Rich golden ribbons are tied beautifully around the sleeves, adding accents. The skirt is instead long and flowing, and not swelled like other traditional brides. Intricate patterns are traced with careful threading on the skirt. The skirt is parted across the middle, to reveal the shining golden silk slip again.

"Dio mio," I gasp, looking closer upon the dress as if it isn't real. "This is _beautiful_." My fingers trace the golden patterns on the skirt and feel the lace under my sleeves. This is everything I've dreamed for it to be.

"I traded the silk from the local traders, and the lace from the French trader. It took me and Tullia a year, but now it is finally finished. Some of Firenze's finest seamstresses helped as well, but we did most of the labor." My mother smiles even more now, happy that my reaction was more than she expected. I wrap my arms around my mother and pull her in for the warmest and most thankful hug.

"Grazie mama," I rejoice. With my other arm, I hug Tullia as well. "It is more than I could have dreamed."

"Now that the dress is finished in time, we can continue with the wedding we planned." My mother beams even after we all pull away from my hug. "Do you wish to try it on?"

* * *

"_Ah_," I gasp and clutch my rib as my mother tightens the bodice of my gown. She doesn't pay any mind, but instead continues to suffocate me. When she is finished carefully tying the dress, Tullia fans and fixes my skirt. I smile to myself and stare at my reflection in the mirror in front of me. I look like a doll inside this dress, but I don't mind now. My black hair falls freely on my shoulders without being tied up, and the darkness contrasts somewhat beautifully with the bright gown.

My mother circles around me and studies the dress on my closely, with her hand on her chin. "We must make slight adjustments to the sleeves, they are too long. Maria," my mother looks from the dress and to me. "Tomorrow you shall stay here with the dress on. A seamstress and tailor shall help Tullia and I make the last alterations before the ceremony."

"Of course," I nod and look back to my reflection as I try to imagine what my ceremony will be like. _Two days from today, I will be an Auditore._ I smile warmly at the thought as I picture kneeling in front of the pope as he pronounces me as _Maria Auditore da Firenze_.

"Now let's get you out of this gown before you find a way to soil it before your wedding." My mother jokes as she unlaces the gown and starts to help me out.

I hear two firm knocks downstairs, and I pull the fabrics back to my chest. "Should I…"

Tullia shakes her head and exits the room, ready to check on the door. I sigh and continue to step out of the heavy layers of my constraining gown. My mother then helps me into the dress I was wearing before, and as I pull the sleeves up I can hear faint voices from downstairs. I hug my mother again before exiting the room and glide down the stairs, eager to see our guest. When I am finally down, I step behind Tullia ready to greet the guest myself. When she steps away and reveals the guest to my view, I can't help but smile.

"Hello, Giovanni." I say.

"Bella donna," Giovanni's eyes glimmer with amusement as he greets me with an equally excited smile. We both look behind me to see my mother descending the steps as well. "Ciao, signora De Mozzi. I request to spend the day with your daughter and walk around the city together."

I look to my mother with hopeful eyes, but she purses her lips in thought. After some moments, she sighs. "Very well. But I expect you back for evening mass, Maria."

"Of course. Grazie, mama." I smile and bid farewell to Tullia and my mother. Ever since my engagement, my mother has granted me somewhat more freedom than before. She trusts that with Giovanni, I would be safe. My father has had no say recently, being so encased in his work. I rarely ever see him anymore, he is even in San Gimigiano as of now, meeting with his older clients. However he has promised to be back in time for his daughter's wedding.

I follow Giovanni outside of my palazzo and towards the streets. "What is today's adventure?" I jest.

Giovanni leads me outside of the city gates and in front of the stables. I cross my arms and wait while Giovanni talks to the stablesmaster, then turns back to me. I curiously and amusingly raise an eyebrow, awaiting an aswer. Instead, Giovanni emerges, holdling the reigns of a snow white stallion.

"My wedding present for my love," he sing-songs. I laugh along with him and step closer to the stallion. Giovanni isn't one for traditions, but this is one he can't ignore.

"Is this the mare I shall ride to the church?" I raise a hand with intents to brush the steed's hair, but hesitate. I know nothing about horses, and I wouldn't want to be trampled.

"Would you like to learn how?" Giovanni only says for a reply. I smile and my stomach grows warm when I remember the promise he made to me so long ago. Taking that as my answer, Giovanni chuckles and responds, "Brush her hair first, let her get to know you."

I hesitantly raise my hand and slowly lower it to the mare's mane. The horse neighs and steps back, but Giovanni calms it down. "Don't be scared," Giovanni advises me, "She can sense your fear." I nod and scratch the stallion's head, and cooe it to peace. I giggle as the horse responds and willingly brings her head closer to me. I look to Giovanni, and he smiles at my improvement. "Are you ready?" He asks. I nod, and he quickly lifts me up and sets me on the stallion's saddle. I grip the reigns for balance and support, and Giovanni leads the horse outside the stables, and onto the empty roads, close to the city gates.

He walks the horse for a while as I get comfortable in the saddle and get used to riding. After my worries leave me, he leads me back to the stables and temporarily lets go of my reigns. The horse obediently stops and doesn't move. After a few seconds, he emerges back from the stables, mounted on a stallion as black as night. I brush my horse's hair and whisper words of encouragement and lightly squeeze my legs on the saddle, letting the stallion move to a slow trot. Giovanni and I ride slowly at my own speed, side by side.

"This is the same stallion Mario has gifted me so many years ago." Giovanni sighs in thought. He then turns to me, as if not realizing he spoke aloud. "Does she have a name yet?" He nods his head towards my horse.

"You can name horses?" I ask, almost sounding silly.

"Only the good ones." Giovanni laughs and brushes his mare's mane. "His name is Aquila."

I nod, contemplating the namesake of my stallion. "If yours shall be named after eagles, then mine shall be called Volare."

"A fitting name." Giovanni nods in approval, and continues to ride in silence.

"Is something the matter?" I ask in concern as I watch his face somberly contort.

"Nothing is of the matter, my love." Giovanni half-heartedly smiles and tries to assure me differently. "It is only problems with the bank."

I frown and look at the streets instead of Giovanni. _It is always the bank. Whenever Giovanni is at unease it is because of "_the bank_". It seems that Giovanni is like my father… both men hold their work so dear to Giovanni disappear for stretches of time as well?_ I look to the skies, and notice the dimming of the colors and the sun lowering. "I should return inside the city. Sunday Mass is going to begin, and I should be there."

Giovanni nods and leads me back to the stables. After he dismounts Aquilus, he helps me down from Volare and lets the stablesmaster tie the horses to their posts. "Shall I escort my lady to the church?" On normal terms, we would both take the formalities as a jest, but he speaks energy-drained, and I only look to the floor.

"No, my mother wishes for me to arrive at mass alone until nuptial." I play with the sleeve of my dress and wait for a response. Giovanni only looks at me strangely, as if waiting for me to finish my thought. "The day of our wedding is as planned, Giovanni. My mother finished sewing my dress."

Giovanni embraces me, and I stay there in his arms. _No. Giovanni will never disappear._ I ease my mind from my previous worries and try to smile for this joyous news. After some moments together, Giovanni kisses my forehead as a goodbye. "And I am longing for those days to pass, so we shall finally be together. I have one final gift to you before we wed." I haven't noticed before, but only now Giovanni wears a weapons belt, much like his brother. Unlike Mario though, Giovanni's belt is more sublty hidden by his cape. Giovanni carefully extracts a decorated dagger, and presents it to me. I watch as the shiny steel reflects in the light. Intricate designs are embroidered into the metal, and even the hilt is molded into designs and a hawk's face on the very tip of the hilt.

"Why are you gifting me a dagger?" I ask rediculously, with the entire idea of mass forgotten.

"Should I not be with you, and you are in danger…"

"No." I stop Giovanni from continuing. "I can't…"

"It is not traditional to refuse the gift of your promised." Giovanni taunts, still urging me to accept.

"It is _also_ not traditional to refuse the bride's dowry." I smile weakly and gently hold Giovanni's hand, lowering the dagger. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much."

"I am not a saint, Maria." Giovanni frowns, his face almost holding guilt and regret.

"If you are no saint, then I am no woman."

"Maria-"

"No. Let Volare be your last gift to me before our marriage, for you have already granted me all this and heaven too." I hold both of Giovanni's hands now, with the dagger forgotten. He takes my hands in his instead, and brings them both to his lips.

"Go to mass, Maria. Buona notte, my love." I smile in return, and walk off with intents to arrive at the church before mass can begin.

* * *

I happily race down the streets of the San Giovanni District, and inch ever closer to the Palazo Auditore. I can already see flags and banners bearing the rich gold and red Auditore emblem. The night before, Giovanni gifted me Volare. Perhaps today, we can go riding together again. I open the gates to the courtyard and knock on the front door, awaiting Giovanni to open.

Instead, a girl opens the door for me. She is pretty, almost like a clone of one of the girls doting on Giovanni at my engagement feast. She has wide brown eyes, and equally dark hair. She wears a dress almost similar to mine, and even almost as expensive as mine.

_It can't be._

"Who are _you_?" My words sound more hostile than intended, but I don't mind.

"I am signore Auditore's housemaid, Guliette." She replies with no enthusiasm or kindness that a usual housemaid owns. Instead, she frowns and looks me over.

"You aren't _dressed_ like a housemaid."

"Si, Giovanni does not believe that people are unequal, so he lets me dress to my liking. He doesn't like to call me his housemaid, but indeed that is my role." She says. _So she even calls him Giovanni and not Signore._

"Yes… and where is Giovanni? May I speak to him?" I prompt and cross my arms in front of me.

"I will notify him that you have visited as soon as he returns to the city." Guliette replies, and steps away from the open door, ready to close it in front of her and shut me out. I hold the door open, and grip it with all my might.

"That is impossible." I mutter, "I spoke to Giovanni only the night before."

"Giovanni left at dawn." Guliette raises an eyebrow and looks to me as if I am a disgusting sight to her. Anger starts to boil inside of me. _So Giovanni decides to leave the day before our wedding, and lets a wanton housemaid notify me?_

"Has he told you where he is going, and when he is likely to return?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"No he hasn't. Again, I will notify Giovanni of your presence as soon as he returns, but until then, I was told not to let anyone inside the Palazzo, so good day." With that Guliette slams the door shut, leaving me alone in the courtyard.

Emptiness starts to flower in me, and I realize that my father did the same thing. Except now, the man I am to marry deserts the day before the nuptial. It seems that I was wrong of Giovanni not leaving me.

_Giovanni, what have you done?_

* * *

_A/N: Wow, we are on chapter twelve already? Oh how time flies. Speaking of time, sorry that this chapter came out late, I was on a trip, and I only recently (last night) returned. Ever since, I have been trying my best to speed-write this, so pardon if this chapter is rather dry. Even just this morning, a family emergency turned up and I've also spent time worrying on that as well._

_Side note, Maria's wedding dress was inspired by Lucrezia Borgia's wedding dress on the show Borgias. You can Google it if you wish. :)_

_As another side note, (this may be a bit random but hey, might as well put this in) I always imagined Giovanni as a younger version of Jeremy Irons. Then I found out he has a son named Max Irons and holy wow. Now I can finally imagine Giovanni as a hot daddy, and not feel weird about writing him all flirty haha_

* * *

_As always, thank you for reading. Enjoy the rest of your day, and if you're starting school soon good luck!_

_~Jenny :)_


	13. The Lion and the Lamb

**Chapter Thirteen; The Lion and the Lamb**

* * *

I sit in front of my window and brush my hair. Sunlight pours through the glass and I can almost smell the meal my mother eats alone downstairs. I refused to eat, and after some time of arguments, my mother gave in and let me fast. My stomach grumbles, but I hardly pay any mind. Instead, I continue to silently brush my long raven hair in solitude. _How am I supposed to tell my mother that my fiancé disappeared the dawn before we wed?_ I sigh and set down my hairbrush, and clutch the jewel around my neck.

The necklace chain is long and golden, and the pendant is of an odd shape, resembling a triangle. A small half-moon is at the bottom of the triangle shape, and two tiny blocks are on each side of the triangle. It is a strange necklace, but it is one of the many gifts Giovanni gave me ever since our engagement.

"As long as you wear this, you will always be protected." I remember him vowing as he placed the accessory on my neck.

I clasp the pendant in my hand, clenching it between my fingers. I consider tossing the necklace off me, but I think better of it. I tuck the pendant back into the neckline of the dress, hindering it from sight. I lean my head against the windowpane and close my eyes, thinking. Thinking of everything that has been, thinking of everything that could be, and could've been.

I hear a commotion downstairs, and open my eyes and jerk my head up. I stare at my closed door with wide eyes, curiosity flowering in my mind. I hear sounds of my mother starting to cry, and I dart downstairs. My mother never cries. When I arrive at the dining room, I stop in my steps and plant my feet in the ground. My heart feels like it is beating out of my chest, and I place my hand on it, trying to calm it down. Without conscious thought, tears swell in my eyes and trickle down my cheeks.

"Father," I whisper. Both my mother and father turn around and look at me. Without a second thought, he picks me up in his arms like I am a small girl again. When he puts me down, my mother and I continue to hug him. "Father, you have returned." After so long, my father has returned to Firenze_. _To his family._ To home._

* * *

My father and I walk side by side, like many times before. He is all smiles, and he even has a skip in his step. It must feel so nice being home after so long. After my mother and I were finished greeting my father, we immediately asked him how San Gimignano was. Me, having not visited anywhere but Firenze, was fascinated. San Gimignano sounded beautiful to me. One day, I will visit San Gimignano, and the rest of Italia.

"Your mother told me you and the seamstresses spent the day making alterations to your wedding gown." My father says. We slowly walk together, looking upon the glory of the River Arno.

"Indeed." I nod, staring at the river. Two years ago, Giovanni and I met upon this river on that fated day. "Indeed, I stood in the same spot having to be as tall as a spear and stay still for hours while I get poked by needles."

"You seem less enthusiastic about this wedding than last I've talked to you." My father continues, trying to make conversation. I don't reply, and instead keep my eyes on the river. _Giovanni,_ _what have you done? Where are you?_ A bitter winter gust eerily tangles through my hair, and I hold my arms closer together for warmth. The sun starts to set in the far horizon, and my father and I both watch the sky shift colors in silence. After a bit longer, my father sighs and looks at me with concern. "Are you sure that you want to continue with this marriage, Maria? It isn't too late. You can back out now. There was no dowry, so there is nothing to take or give back."

Without knowing, my hand unconsciously picks up the necklace from its hiding spot and I rub the necklace between my fingers. "No," I breathe out with the wind, "for he has given me so much more than that." My father looks at me with obvious confusion, so I continue talking and trying to explain. "I love him, father. I _want_ to marry Giovanni Auditore."

My father continues to watch me with silence. He frowns, but not in disappointment. Instead, he seems for reminiscent. "You have grown since the last I saw you, my daughter."

I smile and turn around to look at him. I remember ever since I was a child, he was always the one who insisted I should get more freedom than what my mother granted me. He has grown ever since I saw him. Wrinkles start to form under his eyes, perhaps from the stress of working too much. Grey hairs are starting to sprout from the rest of his brunette strands. He's grown old. "I still love you all the same, papa."

We hug each other. It feels nice hugging my father after so long being apart. It is an emptiness that no other can fulfill. A hug from a father is a hug nobody can replace. When we let each other go, he is smiling the same warm smile that I remember. "Don't let me keep you here. Go, visit your love. But don't come back too late, alright?"

I smile, and tears threaten to return. "I've missed you, papa."

"I've missed you too, my daughter." My father kisses the top of my head, and pats my shoulder. "Go on now. I'll tell your mother I was the one who let you go."

I thank my father and walk to the Palazzo Auditore. It is completely nightfall now, and by all means I should be in bed, resting for the next morning. _My wedding._ I breathe deeply, and dismiss the thought from my mind, also dismissing the anxiousness. I open the gate to the courtyard, and knock on the door just like this morning. Again, Guliette is the one to greet me. My stomach drops, and my heart sinks.

"Signore Auditore has not returned from his trip as of late." Guliette informs me. She seems kinder now than this morning, but I still am no less sad. "Again, I will notify him that you have visited, as soon as he has returned."

I nod, for I don't even have the energy to snap back at Guliette now. Instead, I exit the courtyard and walk slowly on my way home. Not far from the Palazzo Auditore and meddled in my own thoughts, I bump right into the chest of a stranger.

I cautiously take steps away and eye the strangers. They are two grown men, older than Giovanni, but younger than my father. They are both tall, and next to me, they may as well be a church tower. They wear strange robes, as if they've been on a pilgrimage. A weapons belt is strapped on both of their waists, similar to Giovanni and Mario. But something about them sets me off peculiarly. I take a few more steps back to be safe.

"Pardon," I murmur.

"It is quite alright, young lady." The taller of the two men addresses me. He tries to plaster on a friendly smile, but it does nothing to fit his composure.

The shorter of the two passes me to be on his way, and I start to do the same, but he accidentally drops the pouch of food he holds. Pieces of bread spray across the floor in haste.

"Forgive me my lady, for my friend and I have been travelling for some time. We are very tired."

The man curses himself and starts to bend over and pick up the food, but I do for him. I might as well use the manners my mother taught me so long ago. I bend to my knees and pick up every crumb for the elderly man.

Faint and hushed whispers are exchanged between the two men. I look at the floor, then to my hands in confusion. _Have I done something wrong?_ I start to get back up, but one of the men places his arm firmly on my shoulder. My heart starts to race, and I think of all the possible ways this situation can turn.

"What necklace are you wearing?" I hear the shorter man ask. All friendliness from before has vanished from his voice. He now sounds stern and menacing. Any person would cower.

My hand finds the pendant around my neck, the gift from Giovanni. I clutch it between my fingers and try to hide it from their view. _Are they thieves? Do they want to steal the necklace?_

The man's hand's grip tightens on my shoulder, and his nails dig into my skin. I start to scream, but the other man kneels on the floor next to me and clamps one hand on my mouth. With his other hand, he wriggles the necklace from my grasp. I try to claw at the man's face, but resistance is futile. The shorter man uses his other hand and wraps it around me almost like a belt, tightening together both of my arms to my stomach, almost suffocating me.

"_Be still, girl_." He hisses in my ear.

When the man is finished studying my necklace, he looks to the man strangling me with wide eyes. After the shock, it is replaced with violent hunger and greed. Both men look back to me as if I am fresh caught prey waiting to be eaten.

"So you're an _Assassin_?" The taller man asks me, more as a taunt than an actual question. I try to wiggle out of the shorter man's grip again, but it only results in strangling myself further.

"Of course she isn't an Assassin, Guilio." The shorter man scolds the other. "If she was, she would've fought back by now."

"So if you aren't an Assassin, then why are you wearing this necklace?" Guilio looks to my necklace, then back to me. "You could be their accomplice… contact… ally…" Guilio counts on his finger as the list goes on. He then stops, and looks into my eyes, "_lover."_

I try to kick the man with my legs, but he only results in sitting on top of them. I yell into the man's hands, but no words come out. I shake my head, but I only become choked. This is the second time I've been in a situation like this, but last I was saved by Mario. Plus those men were only thugs and low-lives. Now, these men are armored and carry weapons. Guilio extracts the sword from his belt, and lets the sound of it resonate through the air. He then makes a show of pressing it to my neck. I gasp at the shot of the pain, and I feel small beads of blood trickling down the nape of my neck.

"Ottavio, we may as well kill her now, put her out of her misery." I scream louder this time, and bite Ottavio's hand, but Guilio only presses his sword further into my neck. "It would be better to die now than marry any _Assassin_."

"That is true." Ottavio clicks his tongue in thought. I close my eyes and my heart drops. _They are going to kill me. These men are going to kill me here and tonight._ I look to the sky. No stars are in the sky tonight. There is no moon. Nobody is looking down and watching me. If these are to be my last moments, I at least want a second to myself.

What could've been? What would've been? One thing is certain in my mind, I love Giovanni Auditore and nothing will change that. I will die loving him. He may love and marry another after I pass, but no other would love him as much as I. Maybe, after a while, we even would've had a family. I would've had children when the time was right. I can only imagine the happiness of what could've been.

My mother and father would miss me. With I being their only child, the inheritance would be lost, and the family line would be dead with me. That probably won't be the only reason they'd mourn my death, but it would be prominent. I would miss both my mother and father. My mother tried so hard to repair our fractured relationship, and she truly loves me. She only wanted the best for me, and the best would've been to act like a lady and do what a lady does and stay indoors. My father encouraged me all the while. Both of my parents showed me unconditional love. I am sorry to die without even birthing a child for them to continue the bloodline. Maybe if I wasn't so selfish and married Piero those years ago, I would be with a child by now. , and they would be happy. Yes, they would be happy.

And Tullia. As a child, she was my only friend. As a child, she was the older one who always comforted me and cared for me, even though it is I who is older than her. She deserves a better life than she is given. Perhaps now that I will die, my parents would let Tullia move out on her own.

I close my eyes and calm down. I breathe out, and stop struggling against Ottavio and Guilio. If they are to kill me, I am as ready as I ever would be. I carry regrets, and I wish I would've lived out my life better, but there is none I can do now. For I am to be killed here in the empty streets of Firenze, without anyone knowing. They would probably even hide my body to make others think I ran away.

Guilio removes his sword from my neck and raises it high, ready to strike true. I clench my eyes closed tighter, readying to meet death. I take a small breath and breathe.

_One_

_Final_

_Breath_

As if they have a sudden change of heart, all of the hands let go of my body, and I whip my eyes open. Ottavio pulls me towards him and I scream this time, with my mouth let free. Guilio tries to grab my hands and pull me towards him, but my arms fly around everywhere, hitting everything but him. I yell out countless insults and curses. _Please, somebody open your door and see me. Free me._

Both of the men laugh heartily at my futile attempts to be saved. Ottavio probably thinks he's had enough of my shouting and clamps his hand tight on my mouth again I bite his skin, but he only uses his other hand to slap my cheek. Guilio sits on top of my legs and sits heavily, trying to inch up my dress. I kick hard where I should, and he collapses. Ottavio seems to be shocked, so I take the advantage and slip out of his grip. I run away as fast as I can. _Anywhere. Any direction. Only away._

It doesn't take long before Ottavio grabs my arm again. I turn around and slap him as hard as I can, but Guilio only laughs and pushes me back down.

"Puttana," Guilio snarls as he punches me hard in the stomach as payment. I gasp from the pain and cripple to the ground. _Please, if you were to kill me, just be done with it._ I only open my eyes and look to the skies again, perhaps for guidance.

I squint my eyes and through my tears I see a moving star. Perhaps it is my imagination, or God's way of welcoming me into heaven early. It quickens its pace, and looms above me.

I do what my instincts say and with all my might that is left in me and kick Gullio off me one last time. My muscles ache, and my stomach lurches, but somehow I manage. After he is off my body, I jab Ottavio as hard as I can behind me with my elbow. It doesn't do much affect to a body as large as his, but it gives me as much freedom as I can get. I wiggle out of his grip and crawl away.

_Just get away._

Turned away from them, I continue to crawl close to the ground and get as far away as I can. I don't even manage to put any distance between us, but it doesn't matter now. I have no strength left. Ottavio grabs my ankle, but I try to kick his face away. It doesn't work.

A sharp sound fills echoes throughout the night. Ottavio and Gullio both sputter out attempts to speak, but do not fulfill it. I turn around to see what could've happened.

A shadowy figure looms above the two lifeless bodies. Knives extract from his hands, and he wears robes of white and red. From whatever light there is, I can see blood. Blood is everywhere. Blood is splattered onto his robes, onto his knives, and spills onto the streets. A hooded shadow obscures his face and identity. I'm not sure what I expected, and for some reason I gasp through my tears. This hardly is the most surprising revelation of the night, but now this is truly another sentence for my imminent death. I am going to be killed by a faceless man.

* * *

_A/N: In case my descriptions are terrible, just to clear things up, Maria's pendant is the symbol of the Assassins._

_I know this is kind of a violent chapter in what's assumed to be a happy fic, but hey there's always a rainbow after a storm. Hope this wasn't too bad._


	14. The Assassin's Creed

**Chapter Fourteen; The Assassin's Creed**

* * *

_"It is a boy!" The lady pronounces. I breathe out the gust of air I've held in from elation. The babe's cries echo and resonate throughout the room. I wear a clean white dress, and lay on top of an equally crisp bed. After the lady is finished washing my child, I peek my head up, wanting to see._

_ "May I see my son?" I breathe with exhaustion. The lady smiles and places the babe in my arms. His eyes are closed, and his skin is pale. The child has no hair, and is as bare as we all were when we entered the world. I smile through my tears and hold my son closer to me. There is a knock on the door, and it creaks open. I gasp and defensively hold him even closer._

_ A hooded figure watches over me and my son. He grabs the babies from my arms and coos him to consciousness. I watch in horror as the child wails and opens his eyes. His eyes are as red as burnt rubies. Without warning, the hooded man extends his hand, and a knife protrudes from his wrist, and into the babe's heart. I scream and shout with all the energy I have left in me. I try to jump out of the bed and claw the man's face, but I am held in place by an invisible force. My white dress slowly forms to red. The bed also takes to the dress's hue, and copies the tone. The walls are painted and splattered. The lady that helped me birth the very child has disappeared from the room. The hooded man and my dead son disappeared as well. All that's left is me, left dying on my bed of roses._

_**Blood.**_

* * *

My hair is pulled up in a fist and hauled away from the water. I gasp and flail my arms, grasping the sides of the tub. The rose petals once floating on the rim of my bath have now dispersed. My hair is let go, and I cough and sputter water from my lungs.

"_Maria, you were drowning_!" Tullia quakes with worry. "What were you _thinking_?"

I clutch my chest and continue to cough until my breathing slowly steadies itself. My nightmares have caught up to me even in conscious thought. I meekly smile and try to reassure Tullia that I am in good health. She doesn't respond, and only frowns. After a while of scrubbing off whatever dirt is left on me, Tullia helps me wrap a rough towel around myself until I completely dry. She then leads me towards my vanity where she puts rouge on my cheeks and lips to make me look as if I'm actually alive. I stare at my barren reflection in the looking glass recalling every event of the previous night.

* * *

_I stared with utter horror and complete silence as the hooded man walks towards me. I have already accepted death before, and I was already taught that resistance is futile. My torturers were killed by a killer, only to kill me himself. He walks closer to me, and I stay still as a stone. The two dead bodies remained limp where the man killed them. Perhaps this man won't rape me before he kills me, I thought.. Maybe I'll receive a quick death. After standing in front of my equally lifeless body, he paused and pulled back his menacing hood to reveal his identity._

_ "Maria," He called for me._

_ No._

_ My eyes widened in utter shock, and I didn't even remember how to breathe. It was as if my entire life, and everything I knew, died along with those two men. After seeing the man's face, I didn't believe in anything anymore. Nothing was true._

_ "Y-you killed them." I managed to choke out._

_ "They would've killed you and done worse things." He replied. He tried to walk closer to me, but I cowered away._

_ "No. Don't come closer. Stay where you are." I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to snap out of whatever sick vision this must've been. _

_ "Maria-" He called my name again, as if it would fix me. No, I am broken. Nothing can fix me anymore._

_ "Giovanni!" I shout, opening my eyes. Confusion was replaced with anger. I demanded to know what the hell was happening, for I deserve to learn the truth. I don't try denying it anymore, for twice today I could've been killed already. I don't deny that the man that I love is standing before me now, with blood painted over his robes and knives. There was no point in denying it. All I wanted to know was why. "What are you… why are you…" I closed my mouth, unable to pronounce the first question I wanted to ask. Too many thoughts were violently swarming in my head, and it was all too much._

_ "Let me bring you to your home. I will explain everything tomorrow, I promise you. You are first priority, and we need to make sure you're alright. I'll find a dottore-"_

_ Before the man could've continued, I stop him and stare him fiercely in the eye. "No. I demand you to tell me everything here and now. It cannot wait for another day."_

* * *

And so he told me everything. He told me stories that reeked of fantasy, stories of Assassin's and Templar's, and their endless battle. The Templars fought and killed so that humanity would be united under one force of power, and the Assassins fought and killed to liberate humanity from under the Templar's rule. The pendant Giovanni offered me was the sole symbol of the Assassins, and the men recognized the jewel. They were Templar soldiers hunting Giovanni, but they found me first. The symbol was supposed to be used for protection, and a promise of peace and freedom, but instead the Templars saw it and thought I was affiliated with their cause. They had intents to rape me then kill me after. If Giovanni hadn't returned when he did, I would've been dead now, lying on the streets of Firenze, for some stranger to find me in the morning and see my beaten body.

Giovanni was initiated into the Brotherhood at a young age, for his family was rooted with the Assassins. The Auditore's history goes further and further back, but its very beginning was intertwined with the Assassins. Like his brother and father, Giovanni learned the ways of the Assassins as a boy, and was taught to kill as a man. He wasn't offered a choice whether or not he wanted to join the Assassins, but he was rather born into the cause. Ever since, there was no turning back.

On different circumstances, I wouldn't have believed a word of his tales. I would've called him out on his jests, and believed it as nothing more. But I have seen it with my own eyes, and I have been haunted since.

_I am going to marry an Assassin._ He is a killer, but a killer so that others don't have to kill. He told me of the Assassin's Creed, and their three tenants, but I think of them more as the three ironies. The Assassins seek to promote peace, but commit murder to do so. They want to open the minds of men, but require obedience to their rules. The Brotherhood seeks to show the dangers of blind faith, and yet they practice it themselves.

Of course, Giovanni offered to stop the marriage. I would never have to see his face again, and he would make sure of that. He would escape from Firenze, and erase The Auditore name from Florentine history. He vowed that he would do this all for me, if I only said the word. He believed I had the right to wish so. He told me he should've told me sooner, and I should've learned in another way than this. But it was inevitable.

By the time I return to conscious thought and I look at my reflection again, I look like a stranger. Color was added to my cheeks and lips to make it seem as if I actually have blood flowing through my veins. My hair is pulled up and pinned with jewels. A thin white veil with golden trim is then draped over my face, ready to be pulled back by the groom. My mom has entered the room long ago to help Tullia make me look satisfactory, and they now help me get into my gown.

"You look beautiful." My mother tells me.

_If only the words she whispers in my ear is the truth._

My mother notices my silence and frowns. Tullia is dismissed to the stables to retrieve Volare, and my mother gives me the bride-to-be speech.

"Don't wear such a nasty expression, and try to smile. Remember; you're supposed to please the groom and make it seem as if the time he invested in you was worth it. He didn't even accept your dowry, Maria. He didn't even rush the wedding, and made it clear that he was ready to wait until you were ready. This marriage was a gift to us all, and it benefits us greatly. At least _try_ to look pretty."

My stomach turns again, and I believe I'm going to be sick. Instead, I lift the corners of my mouth and try my best to fulfill my mother's wishes. She only sighs and leads me out of my bedroom, and into the courtyard of the palazzo. My father holds the reigns of Volare, ready to hand it to me.

"Good luck." My mother whispers to me before she grants me one last reassuring smile and kisses my forehead. She then steps into a separate carriage with Tullia, ready to arrive at the church before me, as tradition.

* * *

I mount Volare and sit sidesaddle, letting my father lead me through the city. My gown's skirt is draped and fanned in a beautiful manner over the horse, showing off every intricate detail my dress flaunts. My veil is already placed over my face, hindering my expression from anyone's sight. My father probably takes my silence for excitement, and he only smiles to himself. I remain silent and breathe steadily. My head is empty. I've already thought of everything and contemplated all that I've learned. Instead, I watch the civilians around me react to the wedding procession. Men and children laugh and cheer. The grown women are the only ones not as enthusiastic. Instead, they only smile sympathetically and watch me leave, for they know what awaits me.

My stomach turns again, and I think deeper. _But they are all wrong._ If I didn't love the man, I wouldn't be on my way to him in my wedding dress. It was my own decision to marry him. He saves countless lives and fights so that nobody else would have to. He may not believe me, but he _is_ a hero.

I swallow and breathe in deeply with my heart now intent with one decision. I lean in closer to Volare and click my ankles to her as gently as I could. Volare complies and speeds through the streets. My father lets go of the reigns with haste to not get dragged by Volare, and he ends up chasing the bride to the church.

When we finally arrive at the church, a crowd of variant families are gathered at the doors. They applause for me and cheer as I dismount Volare and walk to the doors, ready to walk in. My father looks like he's deciding whether or not he should scold me or burst out laughing. He only chuckles to himself and helps me to fix my hair and dress so the train fans out behind me. When he's done, he walks to my side and I place my arm around him.

"Father," I say. He looks at me, and that's when I realize his expression. He is elated, and this is the best thing and the only thing he's only wanted for me; a happy life. I can't help but smile in return through my veil. "I love you papa."

"Let's go." My father continues to smile. When the doors of the church open, my head turns to the empty aisle. My stomach drops. Countless noble families are lined up in the church, with the women on the left side and the men on the right. They all stand up when they see the sight of the bride and her father, and look at me respectfully. My father gives me a slight tug on my arm, telling me to go forward. It is time.

With each step I take, nobles give me false smiles, as if they are genuinely happy for me. I don't know half of their names, and nor do they. I try my best to hold my head high and keep my back straight as I proceed. My sight is hindered, and I can't see through my veil properly. All I can make out is two figures standing in front of an altar. My father lets go of my arm and proceeds to his seat. I stop in front of the altar, and face the man I am to be married to.

Giovanni lifts up my veil, and I can't help but stare into his eyes. We silently speak a million words to each other, and he still even looks surprised I agreed to marry him. Should I be nervous? Should I be scared? Should I be happy? Or do I feel all three? With my shoulders now bearing the weight of the truth, I manage to see clearly. But I have decided long ago. I promised to marry the man I love, and that is what I am doing.

The mass continues on normally, and Giovanni and I recite our vows and exchange our rings. With a kiss, we are pronounced as man and wife in the sight of the church. I never knew a kiss, such a simple act, could bind two people together so significantly. The attendants cheer, and the bells of the church ring to signify that a couple has been joined together. I walk alongside Giovanni now, and proceed out of the church. Countless people I don't know wish me half hearted congratulations and wishes of luck and prosperity for our marriage.

* * *

The feast and celebration proceed with true tradition. Lute players play their tunes and sing songs for the happy couple. Giovanni and I haven't spoken a word to each other ever since our vows. Instead, we both sit at the feasting table together in silence, overlooking the celebration. I end up dancing with the children of the noble families, laughing along with them as they stumble on their feet trying to coordinate themselves. After they become too tired, the lute players dedicate a special song for luck and prosperity. It is the dance that the bride and groom are supposed to share. I look up expectantly at the chair that Giovanni broodingly sits, but he complies with tradition and goes to his bride.

It is a simple tune, and a happy one. The lady curtsies in front of the man, and then they each put up a hand and dance around each other, similar to other dances.

"You don't seem happy." I frown and address Giovanni. He only frowns and shakes his head, signaling that it isn't to be discussed here, around the happy families.

The rest of the feast goes on without my memory, and before I know it, I am mounted on Volare, being led to my new home. As we near the courtyard of the Palazzo Auditore, I dismount Volare myself and walk alongside her. Giovanni takes her reigns, tying her up himself in the courtyard. While he's busy, I enter the Palazzo Auditore. I study my surroundings in amazement. I somehow expected swords and knives being displayed everywhere and blood painting the walls, but there is no sign of any.

Candles light the main room and the hallways. The walls are a deep Florentine red, and banners bearing the Auditore coat of arms are hung in decoration. Enchanted with my new living space, I cascade up the spiraling staircase. Paintings and sculptures from various artists line the walls, and doors with empty rooms are open. The house is beautiful, but so empty. Is this what the life of an Assassin means? Giovanni has lived so long on his own, without anyone. He told me the truth of how his father died in battle when Mario and Giovanni were young, and Mario took up the role of raising his little brother.

I stare at a particular painting, one of a grown lady sitting in a garden, and small angels flying over her and watching her. I hear the door open and footsteps up the stairs. I know Giovanni is watching me. I stand still and wait for the discussion to begin.

"Why?" He asks, dumbfounded.

"Pardon?" I turn around and face Giovanni, as dumbfounded as he. Of all the questions he could've asked, this is the least expected.

"Why did you marry me?" He crosses his arms and leans against the railing of the stairs and waits for my answer. "You knew the truth, so why?"

I sigh and the corners of my lips slightly rise. It isn't a full beam, but it's a parting of the clouds. It took me the whole of the day to realize it, but somehow right now, trying to answer Giovanni's question, I form the truth in my head. "I've loved you long before last evening."

"But I am an Assassin. Assassins aren't capable of love." His expression is like stone, and he recites his words as if it's been stamped in his head long ago.

"Assassins are humans that made a choice, not a different race."

"And what if I die?"

"_You won't_." I stare him straight cross the eye as if challenging him.

"Maria, it isn't a choice." He frowns and looks at his feet as if he's ashamed.

"You won't die because you're an Assassin." I repeat myself. Saying the words a second time doesn't make a difference, but it makes me feel stronger and more confident that it's true. "Everyone dies in the end, and we will die from old age, after traveling all of Italia together, with children at our bedside. I forbid you, Giovanni Auditore, from dying without me."

He looks as if he would say something, but he closes his mouth shut. Before he can do anything else, rough knocks are banged on the door of the palazzo. I jump from the sudden intrusion, but quickly regain myself. Giovanni rushes down the stairs and opens the door. After the entire day of being on hiatus, it feels good to be alive again. I stay on the upper level of the palazzo, looking over the lower level on the stair railing. A man dressed in tights and a striped shirt shows himself and quickly whispers to Giovanni words I cannot hear. With that, Giovanni nods and the man shows himself out. As if knowing I was overlooking them, Giovanni turns around and isn't surprised to see me leaning over the staircase rails.

"I…" He starts to speak, but frowns. "They found the rest of the men that were with the Templar spies last night."

I walk down the staircase and stand in front of my husband. I should be raged, but his eyes seem more vengeful to hurt the men more than I. But there's a small part of him holding him back, wanting to do what's right and stay with me after we married. "Go." I say. He raises his eyebrows as if he's surprised I would allow him to leave me. "It's alright."

"You should take this." From his weapons belt, Giovanni shows me once again the dagger that I was meant to take. It shines with all new meaning now, with the truth behind the gift revealed. I don't hesitate to take the gift this time. I hold it and let my hand get comfortable around the hilt.

"Giovanni?" I call him one last time before he could leave. The door is left ajar, and the darkness of the night beckons for my husband. He pauses right with one foot out the door and turns around to me. I'm not sure what I was planning to say, but the words spill out of my mouth before they form a thought in my mind. "Don't blame yourself. You're not a murderer. You're a hero that doesn't get recognition."

The lines on his face soften and his back and shoulders straighten as if a weight was lifted from him. He purses his lips as if I've struck a chord inside him. He looks as if he would say thank you, but changes his mind. "I love you, Maria Auditore."

It's a shock to hear my new name for the first time. It's different, and new, but it sounds as if it was always meant to be my name. It fits beautifully.

"I know." I smile solemnly, now truly understanding how many burdens Giovanni must carry. After all those years of being on his own, he has me now. And I intend to keep it that way.

_Because I am Maria Auditore da Firenze._


	15. The Assassin's Wife

**Chapter Fifteen; The Assassin's Wife**

* * *

It has been a solid year ever since the fated marriage between myself and Giovanni Auditore. It has been a year ever since I was promised a new life, with freedom and love. It has been a year since I gave the bakery to my dear friend Francesca, letting her gain the income. It has been a year since Tullia moved into the Palazzo Auditore with me, being my own personal handmaiden and an assistant (never a servant) for the Auditore's, along with Guliette. It has been months since my father died of natural illness, and my mother has been slowly regaining her strength since. And yet aside from all the events taking place in one year, I have done but one single thing.

While my father was still alive, my mother would nag me about how I should be properly healthy and able to deliver and birth a child by now, and yet my husband agreed with me it was all fine and well if I didn't want to have a child yet. And for that I am thankful for, but the constant disappointment from everyone seems to tear even the tallest of walls down eventually.

The year was filled with sadness, happiness, and most of all; peace. It was the most peace I have ever received in all my life.

But something about it doesn't feel right.

As soon as my husband opens the door to our Palazzo, I put down the cloth I was embroidering and I go to greet him. The year hasn't affected his appearance, for he still looks like the young and brave yet wise and gallant man I married. If anything, his eyes always look brighter than the day I met him. Perhaps this marriage was the best thing that happened to either of us. When he sees me, he smiles and expects me to go running into his arms. Instead, I put my hands on my hips and stay by the stairwell.

"You've been gone for days." I roll my eyes as he laughs at my posture.

"My love?" He wonders aloud.

"You promised your mission would only take you until the night, but you've been gone for days. _Three days._" Before he could respond, I continue with the speech I've been writing in his absence. "I want to leave Firenze." I announce. I almost shock myself when the words escape my lips, but I have been pondering over the idea for the days while Giovanni was gone and for the year since our marriage. His eyes widen and he looks amazed and shocked at the same time. This is probably the last thing he expected to come home to. It is my turn to laugh now. "I don't want to move, _idiota_, I only want a short vacation."

After my husband gets over the sense of shock, he sighs. "Only my dear wife would greet me like this."

"What are you trying to say, hmm?" I raise an eyebrow and challenge Giovanni to continue further.

"I only meant that you do have a history of being…" Before Giovanni could continue I shoot him the nastiest of my death glares. He squirms where he stands and he quickly surrenders, "… of being _lovely_! You have a history of being lovely, my sweet."

I smile and watch with pride as the legendary Assassin cowers before me; a dull and extraordinarily normal Florentine woman with somewhat affluent blood in her veins. Before my pride could swell too high, Giovanni puts his arm around my waist and I get thrown over his back.

"What are you-" I gasp as my husband spins us in circles, completely unaware of anything else in the world. "Put me down!" I try to sound brave like before, but I only end up laughing instead. When he finally obliges, he kisses my cheek.

"What was that little prideful look on your face moments ago, my love," Giovanni sing-songs for me. When I scowl at his attempts to tease me, he finally continues on with the conversation I was prompting. "Fine, what were you saying about your desire to leave Firenze?"

I shrug. "It has been a year since we married, Giovanni. And ever since, I was always cooped up inside this Palazzo, forced to do domestic things, while you get to travel across Italia." I point to the embroidery I was laboring on before he entered. I have always hated embroidering, but it was only a pastime now since I have so much empty time on my hands these days. "I would ask you to take me with you, but I already know you would refuse. So I thought, perhaps, we could go to some city together, if only for a short while."

Giovanni purses his lips together in thought, and I think he might say no, but he only sighs after a few seconds. "You are right. Where do you want to go, then?"

"Monteriggioni," I suggest. "Maybe it would be nice to visit the fabled Villa Auditore, and perhaps you would like to visit your brother as well?"

"There is nothing in Monteriggioni for either of us, my love." Giovanni laughs.

"Forli then,"

"No, it is too gloomy there. And boring."

"Roma,"

"I would wish to die before I ever see you set foot in that dreaded city." Giovanni shakes his head and I know that this would be his last option, and Roma is strictly off-limits. "You have no idea the dangers that lurk there. Especially now, with the Templar's rule growing daily in the godforsaken city."

"My love," I groan and rub the temples of my forehead as if I have an impending headache. "Do you like _any_ cities of Italia?"

"I quite enjoy Venezia. The beauty of Venezia is unlike any other city." Giovanni promises me. I look up again to see my husband smiling in his own thoughts. "I wouldn't mind if we visit Venezia for a while."

"Venezia then," I ask for reassurance and he nods. And with that conversation, the decision was made to travel a three day's worth trip across Italia to Venezia, upon my request. It is unbelievable of how privileged I am; I am married to a man I love, and he doesn't treat me like property, but more like an actual person. And he loves me. Whenever he returns home from a mission, he would tell me of how he killed a young Templar soldier, and preach of how guilty he felt. Every time that happens, I would always tell him that it will be alright, and the next day we would go to the Church together to pray. And that's when he vows that if we _do_ have a son one day, he will never initiate him into the Brotherhood and convert him into a soldier at such a young age. Nor would he ever want his son to see the things he's seen, nor would he wish that for _anyone_.

* * *

It took me a week to bid farewell to everyone I still talk to. My mother, now a widow, spends her days in the Church, day and night, praying for her lost husband, but I believe she will still find her way back to us. _To me_. Francesca was in the bakery when I told her of my trip to Venezia. Alessandra, now three years of age, is as beautiful as her mother with her mother's small nose, and large brown eyes and already long sable brown hair. Alessandra greeted me as if I was her second mother, and Francesca was as happy to see me. When she found out of my true title a year ago, she didn't care.

"_A title doesn't change one's personality."_ I remember her saying.

When Guliette learned of Giovanni and I's trip, she shrugged and bid us good luck. With my year at the Palazzo Auditore, she still hasn't warmed up to me, and nor I to her. But neither of us minded anyways. Tullia was excited for me, and she made me vow that I will tell her every detail of the beautiful city as soon as I return home. And with that, she and Guliette helped to pack the necessary belongings for us and the next day, I find myself mounting Volare, and Giovanni with Aquila, both of us exiting the gates of Firenze.

The further I get from my home city, the more my resolve seems to break. With each step Volare takes, it is the farthest I've ever been from home. Giovanni seems to sense my uneasiness because he slows down so he could be next to me.

"Are you fine?" He asks me with his voice filled with concern.

"Of course," I quickly try to reassure my husband. "It's just a little… emotional yet exciting at the same time. I've never stepped foot out of the city gates before this morning."

The rest of the morning goes by without any special events. The scorching sun burns against my skin in the harsh weather of Agosto. My head beads with sweat, I feel as if a thousand souls are screaming in my head, and my stomach churns. It is about time in the afternoon when I abruptly dismount Volare, bend over to the grass, and barf out the broth and whatever else I ate the morning. I can hear Giovanni shuffle off of Aquila and run to my side as soon as he senses my sickness. My back arches and my neck feels strained, and when it's all finished Giovanni helps me stand.

"_Maria, are you okay? Maria, what's wrong? Maria, please answer me. Please, tell me you're alright."_ My husband babbles on his worries as I try to regain my strength.

"I'm fine; you worry too much, my love." I shake my head and insist that I can stand on my own without his help. "It is only that I've never ridden for so long, and it is too hot. I must be dehydrated, that is all."

Giovanni doesn't agree with me. "We will make camp here and stay for the night. I will not let you ride any longer today, you need to rest and recover."

"I'm fine. I don't want to hold us back because of my weak tolerance to the heat." I try to insist, but Giovanni is already getting out his wineskin and hands it to me.

"You mustn't worry about that. We will reach Venezia in due time, and I was feeling quite tired as well. I was already going to suggest we stop for the day, but it appears I don't have to suggest it anymore." Giovanni lies to make me feel better about myself. "Don't worry, my love. At least stay here and do it for me. I cannot let you travel in your condition."

I grudgingly am forced to agree with my husband, and we stay there for the night, only a few miles in the middle of Bologna and Firenze. It was a pitiful day of riding, and a great shame, but Giovanni was keen on not letting me proceed any further.

And so it took us a week's time instead of what was supposed to be a consistent ride worth three days. Each day, I would be at the heat's mercy, and each day, Giovanni would always insist we stop early, for the good of my health. But when we finally arrive at Venezia, I realize that every day of the grueling travel between mountains and rough trails… they were all worth it. We arrive at the nighttime, and that is when the true beauty of the city is revealed. The moonlight glistens romantically off the city's canals. Gondolas bob on the canals, tied up to their striped posts for the night. The magic of the city is breathtaking.

"La città è bellissima." I sigh, simply amazed by Venezia.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know this chapter is terrible and short, but please forgive me! This chapter just doesn't sit right with me... I almost feel bad posting it. This is meant as a filler, I can't just have the wedding then have them suddenly appear in Venice for the next chapter. But I have big plans for their time in Venice... big plans. This is the shortest chapter I have ever published, and I am almost ashamed, but I promise you that big things are to come, so just bear with me. I'll try my best to update twice this week since this chapter was so short._


	16. O Occhi Manza Mia

**Chapter Sixteen; O Occhi Manza Mia**

* * *

**Giovanni Auditore**

Together, hand in hand, we walk down the marketplace of Venezia. The river canals flow under us as we venture over a bridge and look at the different wonders of the city. We have only arrived the night before, and we decided that this is the morning to finally walk about. Next to me, Maria gleefully looks at everything with such joy and amazement. The city's streets are equally as crowded as Firenze, but in a different landscape. I myself have been here a few times in the past, but being here now is so different than before.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Mara sing-songs as she leads me towards the next bridge.

"Si, amore mio." I agree as I follow her.

There's a small crowd of people around us, and a few people push our shoulders rudely, trying to get out of the way. I look around curiously, wondering what would cause such a reaction.

"_Merda,_" I curse under my breath and follow the crowd.

"What, what is it?" Maria asks, looking around more frantically now, trying to locate the trouble.

"They must have known I'm here." I speak in a low tone and hold my wife closer to me. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"I thought you said you finished your mission." Maria sounds calm enough, much braver than I expect she would've reacted the first time she would see one of my enemies. "You said it was safe."

"Just keep your head down and stay by me." I am not wearing my Assassin robes, for I didn't see the need to bring them on the journey. My dagger is tucked back in the tavern where we lodge. The only weapon I'm armed with is my hidden blade, concealed by my cape. I try my best to lead Maria out of the area safely and cautiously, but it is too late. I can already hear the rushed footsteps behind us, the footsteps of the ruthless sworn enemy of the Assassins claiming their next kill.

"_O occhi, manza mia, cigli Dorati_!" The voice behind us starts to sing in a melody, and three voices behind him harmonize. Maria turns around, perplexed by the singers. The minstrels wear brown breeches and a blue tunic with a matching blue feather attached to their hats. The first minstrel is an old man, with a grey streaked beard and hair tucked under his cap. The two others behind him are much younger, even younger than Maria.

"Are you _serenading_ my _wife_?" I glare at the minstrels, wanting to send them away, but Maria only smiles as the "poetic" words reach her ears.

"_O faccia d'una luna stralucente! Tienimi a mente, gioia mia bella. Guardam'un poc'a me, fa mi contento."_ The minstrels continue to sing together, much to my distaste. The oldest of the minstrels even has the nerve to wink at my wife. The only thing that keeps me from stabbing each and every single one of the damned singers right now is only imagining the memory in my head of the one time I punched one of them, and he dropped his lute and ran away. The memory only half-works to calm me. "_O bocca come zuccaro, impanto. O canna che specchiare, fai la gente. Tiene mi mente, gioia mia bella. Guardam'n poc'a me, fa mi contento_."

When the bards finish their damned song, the youngest one takes a wilting and dull rose and places it in Maria's hand. The oldest one kisses her other hand and third minstrel speaks, "Mia bella, welcome to Venezia. You are the fairest maiden I have laid eyes upon. Shall I offer thy goddess a _private_ tour around the city?"

And that was the last straw.

With my right hand formed into a fist, I strike the hellish minstrel in the jaw. Maria gasps and jumps away from the three minstrels. The youngest minstrel, now with a purple jaw, drops his lute and runs away.

"Why doesn't anyone like my music?" He sobs. The other two minstrels follow suit, and just for a moment, my life is free of the minstrels. The Venetians around us back away with each step we take away from the scene.

"Giovanni," Maria's hands are crossed and she almost looks amused. "Do you _really_ think believe those minstrels charmed me?"

"I-" I start to speak, but find that I'm flustered with words. Any and every Assassin abhors minstrels. Striking is a common reaction, but there's also something else that caused my sudden spike of anger.

Maria bursts into a fit of laughter and clutches her stomach for air.

"It's really not that amusing," I huff. With her laughter fading, Maria laces her hands with mind and smiles.

"I'm the Assassin's Wife. If you hate minstrels, then so do I." She beams and kisses my cheek.

* * *

**Maria Auditore**

We are only granted a few moments of peace before Giovanni's work catches to him. It is already late in the afternoon, long after the incident with the minstrels. We've already covered the northern parts of Venezia, and now we are around the Palazzo Ducale. We are happier than we've been for a while. With Giovanni often away on missions all across Italia, I've been by myself in the Palazzo. It's nice for a change to be out in the open, and with my husband for once.

"Signore Auditore," Both Giovanni and I turn around as we hear whispers in the crowd. Giovanni and I glance at each other for a second, as if silently questioning each other if we heard the same thing. To assure our thoughts, the whisper starts again. Upon instinct, Giovanni holds my hand tighter, as if protecting me from invisible forces. Together, we venture closer to the caller. In an empty alleyway between houses, an armed mercenary greets Giovanni. With a subtle nod of his head, I understand the signal and I step behind him, as if he's a wall separating me from the mercenary. Either not noticing me, or deciding to ignore my presence, the mercenary starts to speak. "Signore Auditore, your brother has sent word that there is a Codex page in this District. We _need_ to find it now, before the information falls into the Templar's hands."

"How did you know of my trip to Venezia?" Giovanni asks the mercenary. The mercenary is tall and buff, and wears armor from Monteriggioni with a band around his forehead. A longsword is strapped to his waist, and he should seem intimidating, but he only looks friendly.

"We didn't. Your brother only sent a small group of his men to retrieve the Codex, but we caught word of your little _show_ with the minstrels and found you here." The mercenary pauses. Giovanni's expression must be of one that looks as if he'll refuse, so the mercenary presses on. "You _do_ know of the importance of the Codex Pages. With you and your 'gift' your brother spoke about, we'll find it ten times faster."

Giovanni glances behind me for reassurance. If I shake my head, he'll refuse the mercenary's offer, and we'll continue our trip on our own, like normal married couples do. But instead, I nod. I know of my husband's duty. And as his wife, I can't hold him back for my own selfish reasons.

"Bene," Giovanni sighs. "But only for a small while. Then I must return." The mercenary nods, then jogs off expecting Giovanni to follow. Turning around to look at me again, Giovanni lifts my cloak and places it over my head as if I'm a small girl. "You must return, and not venture. You do not know what dangers lurk in an unknown city."

"I know," I frown, but agree to return to the tavern, where I will wait, probably until the morning, until Giovanni returns. With one more kiss, both of us part ways, with me heading west and Giovanni back north.

* * *

I only make it to the Canal Grande Bridge when I hear giggles and swoons. I peak behind me to see a group of courtesans waving their fans in the air and jutting their hips out, hoping to attract customers for the night. Except they only look at me. When they notice I'm looking at them, they giggle louder amongst themselves. With my hair and body cloaked, do they not know I'm a woman? I shake my head and continue to walk away.

The further I walk, I hear the women following me. My patience and curiosity is beyond me, and before I could turn around and demand what they want, I am confronted by another group of courtesans. They have all-knowing smiles on their face, and their lips are painted red with rouge. Their hair is tied like a moose, and all I could think is to sympathize on how uncomfortable for them it must be to walk in the tight-fitting dresses with the constricting bodices day and night.

"If it isn't Maria Auditore, the wife of the Assassin?" The oldest of the courtesans stands in the middle of the group and greet me. She wears a bright yellow dress, matching her hair. I step back, forgetting about the group that was following me earlier.

"How do you know who I am?" I ball my hands into fists, readying myself if needed. With the time Giovanni _did_ spend at home, he taught me the basics of defending myself. I'm not a weak and feeble woman, needing a knight to save me.

"It is our duty to know everything and everyone in this city." The courtesan shrugs and speaks seductively, as if the tone was imprinted on her voice. She then pouts when she sees my fists and my defensive stance. "We do not mean any harm, Maria. The Madame only wanted to meet the fabled wife of the Assassin." The girls behind her giggle at the title.

"_Fabled?_" I repeat, with my mouth left open. If anything, my relations to Giovanni should've been secret. Isn't that what an Assassin is? _Secretive_? How can I be _fabled?_

"Why of course." The lady smiles genuinely now, with her seductive mask peeled off. "We only mean to have a nice chat. Besides, we know better than to pick a fight with the Assassins."

I shouldn't trust them. I shouldn't follow them, and I know that. But they surely wouldn't just let me walk off. Their claim seems to be innocent enough, but even then, I can't be too sure. I am a Florentine woman in a Venetian city. I am on foreign ground.

"We'll even escort you back to your tavern if you wish. I promise you, we mean no harm." The woman puts her hand up as if solemnly swearing. "My name is Catalina."

"Fine," I nod and they all smile excitedly as they escort me to their Madame. It isn't far from the Canal Grande. In fact, we only have to walk a few blocks away and then we arrive at the brothel. When we step inside, I almost gag at the dominating scent and perfume of roses. Drunken men leer at the courtesans already in the brothel, and others dance to men playing the lute. Two of the courtesans that escorted me here walk off and return with a woman dressed in pearls and a lavish dress as red as roses. Her chestnut brown hair is braided and lying on the side of her shoulder, and her face is painted with powders and rouge.

"Ah, Maria Auditore, piacere!" The lady smiles and greets me. She doesn't look much older than I. "I am Marsilia, the Madame of this brothel. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"As am I," I hesitate to answer her, but I subdue to my manners. But I shouldn't be here. I should be safely in the tavern by now.

"Would you follow me?" Marsilia asks me. I nod. I might as well, I'm here already anyways. She smiles again, and leads me into a separate room, and only a few of her girls follow me, including Catalina. Marsilia ushers for me to sit on a plush couch in front of her, so I do. After Catalina closes the door behind her, Marsilia leans in closer and giggles like a young girl instead of a grown woman. "So, tell me, Maria. What is it like being married to the Assassin?"

Two of the courtesans behind me swoon and sigh dreamily. I shrug and answer honestly. "He often is away, but other than that, it is quite normal." I then eye Marsilia as she smirks and expects me to continue. "…I do not understand the nature of your question?"

The girls in the room giggle ever-so-innocently as if I told a jape. When Marsilia notices I was serious, she only smiles. "Of course you don't, my dear. I guess you'll soon find out."

"What do you-"

"Please, Maria. Put your hood down. We are all sisters here." Marsilia insists. I almost forgot I was wearing my menacing hood. I pull the hood of my cloak down, so I am no longer concealed. It almost reminds me of Giovanni's hood. "Bene, with a beauty such as yours, it would be a shame to hide it."

"Grazie," I reply, embarrassed in my own skin. "Why did you summon me here?"

"Ah," Marsilia perks up, as if suddenly remembering the real reason why I'm here. "Quite honestly, we only wanted to wish you a warm welcome. Since you are entering the world of conspiracies and reality, us women must stick together. Men can fight around with their swords. Women fight their battles with wisdom and words."

"And-" one of the courtesans start to continue the list, but Marsilia hushes her.

"Don't scare her, Isabella." Marsilia insists as she orders the courtesan to stop talking. The lady pouts, but obliges.

"What were you going to say?" I turn around to look at Isabella. She looks younger than I, and she has blonde hair almost as bright as Catalina's.

Isabella looks back to Marsilia for assurance, and Marsilia only shrugs. "If she wants to hear it, then go ahead."

"I was only going to say that _tears_ aren't a woman's only weapon." Isabella then smiles mischievously. "The best one is between your legs."

"_Isabella_!" Marsilia tries to sound scary, but her tone is only humorous. The courtesans in the room laugh along with Isabella, but I feel as if I'm scandalized. Surely, my face is as red as Marsilia's dress now. When the laughing dies down, I retain my composure. But then an idea seems to birth in my mind.

"Where do you stand on the war between the Templars and the Assassins?" I ask. The question seems to catch Marsilia off-guard, but there's no point in delaying the inevitable. Even in normal life, I like to get straight to the point.

"The Templars seek to put everyone under one rule, and their government is corrupt and unjust. How could we ever side with them?" Marsilia speaks slowly and softly. She then frowns sadly, looking to the floor. "Some of their men even come into the brothel sometimes, and demand service without payment. But we prefer not to get tangled in their fights. Neither side is perfect, Maria."

"But if your interests are aligned, then why don't you make an alliance?" I offer. Marsilia looks back up to me with surprise and shock. "We could offer you protection, and together we could help defeat them."

"It isn't that easy. When you side with the Assassins, the alliance lasts for eternity. If you decide to back out some time later, it means certain death from both sides."

"But with an alliance, we will both be stronger than ever. It's as you said before; we women must stick together."

"I know but…" Marsilia sighs. "Bene, we shall think on it."

* * *

After a shorter while of friendly chatter, I am escorted back to where Giovanni and I are staying, as promised. And as expected, Giovanni isn't already there waiting for me. The search for the Codex Pages must be desperate by now. I sigh and look out the window. The canals are illuminated by lighting on the streets, and the tall buildings remind me of home. The sky is dark and bright stars spot it spontaneously. I remember the night when Giovanni took me up to the rooftops once, and we just lied there, gazing at the starts, imagining what it would be like to be so high, and so free.

After I brush my hair and change into my night shift, I slip into the bed alone and blow out the candles, deciding it is beyond time for my slumber.

* * *

I wake up to the bright daylight streaming in through my opened window. I yawn and stretch my arms. The bed is still empty, but my fingertips graze a razored thorn. I gaze at my finger, and a bead of blood sits on it. There isn't any pain, but my stomach is churning, similar to how I felt while we were travelling to Venezia only two days before. The heat must be too much for me. After I wipe away the blood, I look for what pricked me. I find a rose hidden under the thin blankets, with a note attached to it. When I unravel the note, I smile when I notice my husband's handwriting.

_To my love,_

_ You must forgive me. We've already found one Codex Page, but now they are asking me to decipher the encrypted page. I must stay with the mercenaries, but for only a little while longer. You must know that I wish I can be there with you every second they keep me here. _

_ Try your best not to get into too much trouble without me, amore mio._

And with that, the paper is torn, signifying the end of his note. I bring the rose up to my nose. It smells sweeter, and more genuine than any of the roses in the brothel. The red is richer, and more beautiful than the minstrel's rose, with the red reminding me of my Florentine colors. The petals are soft, yet strong as steel. The thorns are as sharp as the dagger Giovanni gifted me so long ago. Bringing it to my nose again to sniff the sweet scent, my stomach feels like it has had enough. Running to my chamber pot, I vomit whatever I have eaten in the past day. My neck and my back are strained, and when it's over, I lean against the wall helplessly.

* * *

After bathing and dressing myself and eating a new meal, my stomach still feels unsatisfied, and I decide that it's time I see the dottore. I've never been so sensitive to the heat before. Perhaps it's only a sign of aging, but honestly I don't think I'm too old, or old at all. After walking through the winding roads along the canals, I find the closest dottore. He is dressed like one from Firenze, with a black cloak and black gloves and a beaked mask. As a little girl, I've always been scared of the doctors. I take a deep breath and step closer to the doctor.

"Bring your sick and wounded, I have the best of tonics." The doctor advertises his own stall. When he sees me, he ushers me over. When I tell him of my sickness, he nods. After asking me an endless list of questions, he offers me a vial of bitter tasting liquids. He makes me drink a little, and then gives me the rest of the vial. It tastes terrible, and it seems to take its sweet time to travel down my throat. When I swallow, I gag, but the pain feels a bit better. "This should help with the pain, signora. However, with pregnancies, I wouldn't advise drinking too much of that."

"_What?"_ I almost spit out the rest of the medicine that I haven't swallowed already. "I do not believe I heard you correctly, signore."

"Ah, yes. It appears that you are with child, signora. I wish you my congratulations."

* * *

_A/N: Ah remember when I told you about my big plans for Venice? Well welcome to part one for my Venice plans! :D_

_On a note, I used some quotes from Cersei Lannister form A Song of Ice and Fire and Game of Thrones. Most of these quotes are used in the courtesan dialogue._

_Also, O Occhi Manza Mia is an actual song from the Renaissance period. If you want to listen to it while reading this story, search on YouTube O Occhi Manza Mia Choir. :)_


	17. Gondolas

**Chapter 17; Gondolas**

* * *

**Giovanni Auditore**

"How much longer do you think you need?" One of the mercenaries asks impatiently. Another mercenary next to him yawns, woken up by the ruckus.

I sigh and continue to decipher the encrypted message. "Not too long, I suppose. I'm already halfway done." The mercenary nods, and opens his mouth to say something, but I try my best to stop him. "And I will get done much faster without any distractions." The mercenary crosses his arms and lazes back on the couch. We are currently in the Venetian mercenary hideout. There is no guild leader here for the hideout, so my brother just uses it sometimes when he sends his men on missions to Venezia.

The only thing I want right now is to finish this page so I could return to my wife as soon as I can. Who knows what she's getting herself into in this foreign land. I do not doubt my wife's wits, but for some reason I still feel an ounce of anxiety.

I sigh and relax my shoulders. No, I don't have any reason to be worried for my wife. She can well handle herself. I need to, and I should, focus on deciphering this Codex instead, so I could get done faster. I should rest assured. Surely, Maria is still resting peacefully.

* * *

**Maria Auditore**

"Give me back my money, _stronzo_!" I shout as I chase the thief. Only moments ago, I was readying myself to return to the tavern and perhaps sleep a bit more and try to relax my stomach, but a man ran into me. I wouldn't have given too much thought to it, but I felt as if I was missing something. Surely enough, the man stole my money pouch, _and_ my medicine vial which was tucked under my sleeve. Now, I am only a few inches away from the man. With all the strength I can conjure, I tackle the frail thief.

Giovanni has taught me enough skills to survive on, and I put them to the test for the first time. The thief cowers under me as I pick up my money pouch and my medicine the doctor granted me. The thief looks both scared and surprised that a woman could have such strength, and use such vulgar language. The medicine I was forced to down earlier stops most of the pain from the actions I took to apprehend the thief, but I still feel uneasiness in my head. When I get off the thief, he runs away. I feel a small bit of pride at that, but I am stopped by a sound of slow clapping. When I turn around, I see a young Venetian man smiling and applauding my efforts. He has raven black hair identical to mine, and a bit of a small beard growing already. He is scrawny and wears lightly padded leather armor with breeches.

"I would not expect anything less from you, madonna mia." He praises me. I discreetly put my arms down so my left hand grazes my leg, and I don't feel a bump where my dagger should be. I feel a surge of panic, but I don't let it show.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"It depends who is asking." The strange man shrugs as he tries to keep his identity hidden from me. "But I do know who you are; Maria Auditore da Firenze, wife of the Florentine Assassin."

_Does everybody know of this?_ "How do you know who I am?"

"It is simply my duty to know everyone and everything in this city." The man's speech is almost equal to that of Catalina's when I asked her. "I _did_ tell my men to stay away from you, though. I truly do apologize for that mishap. We wouldn't want to get tangled with the wrath of that Assassin husband of yours."

"If you know who I am, then it is only fair for me to know who you are." I cross my arms and lean back, not swayed by the man's speech.

"I see you are an inquisitive woman. Va bene, I only guess it is fair. I am Antonio de Magianis, leader of the Venetian Thieves at your service." Antonio bows as if he truly cares for manners.

"_Piacere_, Antonio." I sarcastically reply, still keeping a safe distance from the thief.

"Indeed, I do truly do not mean you any harm, signora. I only wanted to meet and welcome you to my humble city."

"And why is that?"

"Please, follow me. I shall explain everything, signora Auditore."

* * *

When we finally arrive at the Thieves' Hideout, I realize it is much more low-key and rundown than the Courtesan's guild… for obvious reasons. It is in a courtyard surrounded by crowded streets and a bungalow of tall houses. Although it lies next to Canal di San Marco, the entire area smells entirely of piss. I scrunch up my nose, unused to the smell, and my head starts to get into a mild craze. Now that I know the true cause to my illness it doesn't worry me as much, but it still hasn't settled into my mind.

"I find it that you do not like it here, signora?" Antonio inquires when he notices my unintentional foul reaction to the odor.

Obviously, now is not the time to be thinking of my… _condition_. It can be dealt with later. I am in a stranger's territory. I must focus. "Pardon, I meant no offense. I am not familiar with the… _scents_, if you will. Rather, I am quite curious as to why you wish to speak with me."

"Of course," Antonio nods and leads me down the courtyard. A band of thieves eye me with suspicion, and others with recognition. As to how I am apparently well-known amongst the secretive guilds in the city, I do not know. Antonio opens a door to a building, which I conclude as his office. There are a few bookcases lining the walls, scarce lighting provided by dimmed candles, a few chairs, and an old and small table with a pile of papers lying on top, along with a rather large model of Venezia.

I sit down in front of his desk, and Antonio sits in front of me. I look to him expectantly to start talking. He looks and seems kind enough, but my suspicions don't seem to desert me.

"It is a beautiful city," Antonio says, looking at the model of Venezia on his desk.

"Indeed,"

"Which is why I wish to protect it." Antonio looks from the model and then to me. His face went from friendly mere moments ago, to serious. "Certain incidents have purged, threatening the peace of this city and its people. Templars, never failing with their supply of money, have set guards on the rooftop of every roof of Venezia. Now, they monitor the actions of every civilian… and everyone who wishes not to be seen. If they continue this way, I fear that with the civilians controlled, their next step is to climb on the ladders of government, and place their own on one of the highest ranks."

I stay silent. _Why is he discussing battle plans with me? _No, I should've expected this. With the knowledge that I am married to Giovanni, perhaps they assume he confides with me deeply upon his missions. He doesn't tell me the details concerning every bit and piece, but only the bulk. I couldn't even begin to understand the mass of it all, let alone be pushed into the situation myself now.

Antonio seems to notice my silence and take it for confusion. "I do not wish to overwhelm you, signora. I only wish for you to… send a message."

_Ah, so this is what it's about._ "What do you wish to tell him?"

"Perhaps we could form an alliance. Perhaps we don't share the same motive, but I know we share the same goal."

"He has issues of his own as well." I hesitate to tell Antonio of the Assassins' current struggle, but I do anyways. I have a feeling that it's for the best. "He is currently busy searching for certain artifacts in the city."

"My men can help with that." Antonio smirks and his expression lightens, probably upon the realization that perhaps Giovanni and Antonio could both use their skills to help each other. It would be a fair and even trade. "They would be able to distract guards long enough for the Assassin to slip by and retrieve your _artifacts_."

On other circumstances I would ask why Antonio requires Giovanni's help to rid the city of the guards when he has just enough skill, but not today. I am far too fatigued and tired to stay any longer. The doctor's medicine is starting to wear off, and when I return I must take a second dose. "Va bene, I will see to it that your offer will reach his ears."

"I am glad that we have reached an agreement." Antonio smiles and holds the door open for me. "Please, let my men escort you back to your lodgings."

* * *

On our way back to the eastern parts of the city, the thieves were surprisingly good at holding their own in a conversation. At first I was intimidated by the idea of walking with strangers to my lodge, but they proved me wrong. Throughout the journey across the canals and through the streets, they japed at various things and made bets on "who could climb the farthest" or "who could run the fastest" while escorting me. Of course, I was in no condition to climb or run so I didn't partake in their contests, but it was still fun nonetheless. It is almost like having a group of rowdy younger brothers.

A group of giggling courtesans are stationed by the corner we walk past. When they see the thieves, they giggle and fan their faces as if they're bashful. When they notice I am among the crowd, they immediately stop. I recognize Catalina amongst them. She walks towards me and before she greets me, she eyes the thieves behind me carefully, then look back to me.

"We have discussed, and our Madame decided to partake in this alliance." Catalina smiles.

"I take it that you are familiar with the thieves?" I nod my head towards the group of men behind me. Catalina glances towards them, purses her lips, and then nods.

"Si, I know of them."

"And you know of the mercenaries of Monteriggioni?"

"Quite familiar with them," A courtesan behind Catalina replies for me and smiles mischievously.

"Bene,"

"Why?" Catalina asks me.

"It seems that we all have alignments in our cause."

* * *

When I return at the lodge, I nap a bit. Earlier, I insisted that neither the courtesans nor the thieves had to escort me, and I practically forced them to return to their duties. I felt bad enough holding them back for so long already. When I wake up, I take a small dosage of the medicine I bought from the doctor to calm my headache. The bitter thick liquid still takes its time to ooze down my throat. When I finally swallow it I gag and cough from the foul taste, but I will have to make due. When I turn to get off the cot, I find another crisp note lying peacefully on the otherwise vacant pillow next to me.

_Amore mio, I have returned already. We have found one Codex and I was able to decipher it successfully. There is still more to be found, but I practically challenged the mercenaries to keep me away from you for so long. They gave in, and let me come for the meantime. I didn't want to wake you; you looked so peaceful. When you are awake and reading this, find me by the Canal Grande. _

A wave of nervousness flashes over me. I will have to tell Giovanni what the doctor said. I put my head in my hands and worry to myself. How will Giovanni possibly react? Will he be mad at me, or maybe sad or disappointed? Do Assassins even _want_ children? What if the baby doesn't survive the pregnancy? Will Giovanni be mad then? Of course he would be furious; any husband would be furious.

After a few moments of pointless internal arguing, I take a deep breath and decide not to avoid the inevitable. He has to know. I quickly brush my hair before I leave, and before I forget the second time today, I wield and conceal my dagger under my dress. Somehow, such a simple and deadly object seems to make me feel safer.

When I walk around the city, it is already nightfall. The sky is almost as dark as ashes, and the full moon illuminates my path. I find my way to the Canal Grande easily, and find Giovanni sitting on the edge of the bridge connecting the eastern side of Venezia to the western. He doesn't wear his Assassin Robes, for I believe he didn't even pack it with him, but instead a cape to conceal his hidden blades, and a decorated mask over his face to cover his eyes. It works similarly to how the hood of his robes casted a menacing shadow over his face. I understand the idea, but I hate seeing him dress like that, as if keeping to the shadows. When he sees me, he smiles and meets me halfway across me bridge and hugs me. It's been a while since I've felt him last, so I savor the embrace.

"I've missed you." He tells me.

"And _I_ have missed _you_." I smile in return. He takes my hand in his, and we walk towards the west side of the city. As we get closer to the west, lanterns start to illuminate the streets, and I can hear music and people cheering. Deciding not to mention the pregnancy just yet, I talk of other things. "Why must you wear such a mask? You're only around me."

"Oh, that reminds me." Out from underneath his cape, Giovanni extracts another mask. It is almost matching to his, except mine is black decorated with golden trim, and his is silver. Now that I look upon the masks closer, they don't look for any use, but rather for decorations.

"What is this for?" I laugh when Giovanni helps to place the mask around my eyes.

"I am taking you to Carnevale." When my mask is properly placed, he takes my arm in his and leads me down the streets with the lanterns.

"You could've told me! I am hardly dressed for Carnevale." I protest and try to take Giovanni back, but he doesn't comply.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful like you always do." He insists. I don't reply, and instead let my husband lead me towards the Venetian Carnevale. Indeed, it is better than I had hoped. A loud group of lute players play in the center- I do my best to keep Giovanni from sending each of them a deadly glare- and dancers dance all around them. Lanterns light the clearing, allowing vision. A stage is set, and various contests of socializing, strength, and endurance are tested. Cheers are dispersed throughout everyone, and jesters are even here, letting laughs mix together as well. Giovanni and I both laugh and dance as normal married couples do. And for a moment, I forget that we _aren't_ a normal married couple. For a moment, I forget that Giovanni is an Assassin, and I forget that I carry his child with me. For a moment, I am in eternal bliss.

"I have something to show you." Giovanni tells me after we have both tired ourselves out from the energy of Carnevale. Together, we walk towards the Canal Di Saint Marco.

"You wish to show me the sewers?" I jape. He only smiles and leads me closer to the canals. A set of gondolas are tied to the docks, and he unties one. Both laughing, he carries me from the docks and places me on the seat in front of him as he stands and pilots the gondola. As we get further from the docks, I remove my mask and study it on my lap. _I suppose it's time to tell him._

"Isn't Venezia beautiful?" He says. I look up and see the view. We are sailing around the city, and the skies above us are dotted with stars. The cheers and music from Carnevale can still be heard. The light granted from the moon bounces off the river, as if a thousand candles float around with us.

"Si," I nod. My nerves start to grow again. I place my hand on my stomach for the hundredth time since hearing the news. In fact, perhaps he was right. My stomach is already swelled a small bit, and I've been feeling ill for quite a few months now, perhaps when summer started. It is nothing too noticeable yet, but it is further proof, and more of a reason to tell him. But first, I have other things to say. "You weren't the only one busy during our visit."

"It would seem so."

I stay silent for a few moments, wondering as to how to approach this. "It seems that you have received help for your cause." I blurt without second thinking. Giovanni looks at me oddly waiting for me to continue. "The courtesans found me. They were friendly, and I suggested an alliance. The thieves found me as well, and their leader, Antonio, guided me to their hideout. They talked of how the Templar rule is overpowering the city, and suggested an alliance of their own. You would help the thieves liberate the Templar control, and you and the mercenaries would protect the courtesans. The courtesans and thieves will both provide you with information of everything and anything, and they also prove as a useful tactic to distract guards. Together, you all will be stronger than ever."

Giovanni doesn't reply for a second, and just stares blankly at the canals like I do. We are far enough from Carnevale now that we don't see the lanterns anymore, and the music and cheers are but a whisper. The city around us now is silent. Perhaps he is truly mad at me this time. I shouldn't have acted on my own. "You did this all by yourself?"

"Si," My voice is small compared to his, but unwavering.

"Maria, you truly are brilliant." When he looks towards me, he is smiling not only with love, but with elation and hope. He stops piloting the gondola and sits on the bench in front of me.

Before he could give me any more false praises, I interrupt him. "There's something else." He still wears his smile, but it slowly fades as he waits for me. Taking a deep breath, I take his hand in mine. He looks at me curiously now, and I decide I can't bear to look at him with the mask for any longer. With my free hand, I remove his mask and set it aside. Now, he will truly be able to see it with his own eyes, without a false shadow cast over him. Even more curious now he looks as if he would ask me what I'm doing, but I move his hand and place it on the lower part of my stomach, right where it begins to swell.

His face grows pale, and all he could do is stare. I wait for him to respond. For anything. For any sign of happiness, and even unhappiness.

"Are you positive?" He asks.

"I am quite sure." I nod. "It was the cause of my sickness, and the doctor has diagnosed me as well." I let go of his hand now and place mine awkwardly on my lap. On his own now, he feels my stomach. When he looks from his hand and to me, all I can see on his face is utter and complete happiness.

"We are going to have a child." He states, amazed with the notion. I smile along with him and reflect his happiness. We embrace and kiss each other unlike before. Now, it is more of a celebration and less of a normal thing to do.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for being a tad too corny and fluffing it up a bit too much. I just couldn't resist._

_Also, I know that most likely in canon Maria wasn't the one who founded the alliance, but the idea seemed to pleasing to me, and it sounded like a nice plot arc._


	18. Future Dreams

**Chapter Eighteen; Future Dreams**

* * *

The rest of the time we spent in Venezia was rushed and hurried. Giovanni tried his best to finish his duties in that city as fast as possible so I can be comfortable in Firenze during my pregnancy, but I didn't mind. I didn't want to rush him too much on his duties, so I repeatedly reminded him to grow easy on himself. On the days when he was out either managing the guild, or finding Codex Pages or even decoding them, I would usually walk to the canals and sit on the bridge, watching the water flow peacefully under me. When I grew tired, I would simply return to our lodgings and take a nap. The more that time passed, it seems that my symptoms have decreased. This was perhaps the most peaceful time in my pregnancy; hardly any morning sickness, hardly any dizziness, and hardly any drowsiness. However when Giovanni did return to me, he would fret over me and my health rather than his own well-being.

After Giovanni has tied all loose ends in Venezia, it was time for us to leave. My belly has swelled immensely over my time in the city, and now it is quite obvious to anyone that saw me that I am indeed pregnant. The dresses I brought hardly fit me anymore, so I was forced to buy one on my own in Venezia a week before we left, giving time for the seamstress to finish. The ride back to Firenze was a rough one; apparently riding during pregnancy isn't a good idea. Each step Volare took, it jolted me and my belly. We took frequent stops, often for me to hurl or nap, but finally, after a week's worth of travelling, we made it back to Firenze.

When I told my mother, she was nothing but happy for me. It seemed to take her out of her comatose state ever since my father's death, and now her condition was somewhat better than before. She still spent time praying, morning and night, but she cared for herself more, and came to visit me and Giovanni more often in our Palazzo.

Now, however, is the real test. This is the first time I'm seeing Tullia and Francesca ever since I took my leave, and neither of them are aware of my news. When they first lay their eyes on me, I'm sure, they will know. My stomach shows the truth to any eye before a second passes. I open the doors to my old bakery and a small girl runs to me.

"You're back!" She giggles as I pick her up and kiss her cheek. Alessandra's long dark hair bounces as I hoist her into the air. When I place her back down, she pokes my stomach. "You have been eating too many pastries."

"Yes, it seems I have." I laugh and look around the bakery. It seems empty, yet the coals in the fire pit are still bright and alive. "Where is your mother and Tullia?"

"Here," Alessandra holds my hand and leads me to the nearby well. Both Tullia and Francesca are hoisting a filled bucket from the well, with their backs turned to me. Alessandra calls, "Madre, look! Maria has gained weight."

"Oh, she's returned?" Francesca asks. With a bucket in hand, she turns around. When she sees me, her eyes expand along with her smile. "Oh dear, Maria, this is wonderful!" Francesca places the bucket on the ground without spilling any water, and rushes to hug me, then gazes at my growing belly. "Alessandra, Maria isn't fat. She's pregnant."

"What?" Both Tullia and Alessandra ask. Tullia turns around from the well and rushes towards me with the same excited expression as Francesca. Tullia hugs me as well. "Dio mio, I am so happy for you, my friend."

"It means she's going to have a child." Francesca explains while lifting Alessandra into her arms. "This also means you'll soon have a new friend to play with!"

"I hope it's a girl," Alessandra smiles.

After I help Tullia and Francesca carry the water to the bakery, we talk a bit of the trip to Venezia, and how it was. I lie. I can't tell them of what truly happened, but I do tell them of Carnevale and the city's mysterious beauty. They both seem entranced and excited. We then discuss how happy they are for my child and I. I smile as I hear them drabble and laugh at how they always knew I would one day marry Giovanni, and now I'm having his child. The trip to Venezia was a nice change, but I've had a longing to see my friends again.

* * *

The next few months pass by with me lazing around the Palazzo. Giovanni has tried staying home from missions claiming that he must be here for me, but I don't allow it most of the time. I'm not as selfish as to keep him away from his work. Today is one of the days that Giovanni has insisted to stay home. I sit on my bed and gaze at my mirror in the corner of the room. I am about as big as Francesca has been when I met her. It is still a foreign sight to look in the mirror and see my reflection with my stomach swelled beyond the size it should be. It both amazes and scares me.

Giovanni strides into the room. He still wears his Assassin Robes, as he has only returned late last evening. The alliance between the courtesans, thieves, and mercenaries has helped ease his work load, yet I still worry for him. He now tells me of a new ally, Uberto Alberti. Uberto is a fellow Assassin, and he often aids and offers advice to Giovanni. I'm glad Giovanni has found an ally to confide in, but I am wary of him. I am sure I'm only paranoid, and when I find myself worrying for Giovanni, I try to remind myself that he's been trained as an Assassin ever since he was a child. If I were to tell him, he wouldn't believe me.

In his hands, he carries a bowl filled with warmed broth, which I assume he has taken the liberty to cook himself. "For you, my love." He smiles as he hands me the bowl and sits on the edge of the bed. I fill my spoon with the liquid and bring it to my lips. The broth is terribly bitter, and almost as bitter as the medicine the doctor has given me. I try not to contort my face too much from the distaste. Giovanni has taken it out of his time to cook for me, I shouldn't be ungrateful. But honestly, since our marriage, cooking has never been one of Giovanni's strong points.

"Grazie," I cough when I swallow the last bit of the soup. I subtly set it aside on the bedside table, having lost my appetite, but promising to eat it later. "It is too hot." I smile weakly, trying to assure Giovanni that he isn't too terrible of a cook.

There's a small squirm and a pound against my stomach. There's only small pain, but my happiness quickly overrides it. I gasp and place my hand above my now awoken child. "He's awake."

"How do you know he's a boy?" Giovanni asks me. He too smiles and places his hand atop mine, hoping to feel a kick as well.

"It's the mother's wisdom." I laugh. Our boy kicks again, now that he feels his father's hand. I'm too happy to feel the pain anymore.

"He's strong,"

"Yes, he'll be like you." The thought is an amusing one. I can already imagine my son as a child; strong and brave and wise and humorous. Maybe girls will even swoon over him in the future, like a true Auditore. Yes, he'll fit his father's shoes as if it were tailored for his feet. "What shall we name him when he is born, my love?"

"I cannot think of any names."

"Not even one?"

"Well, there are many in my head, but none of them fit my imagination." Giovanni then sighs and starts to list the names, "Perhaps Paulo, or Galeazzo, or Filippo?"

"You are right; I don't like any of them." I scrunch my nose in distaste, and then laugh at Giovanni's reaction.

"But they are all names of brave fighters, Paulo was a great Assassin who singlehandedly-"

"Perhaps Federico," I suggest, eager to disturb Giovanni's history lesson.

Giovanni pauses for a second and his hazel eyes gaze over mine. "Yes, that is perfect. I can already imagine him; Federico Auditore da Firenze."

* * *

_AN: Yes, this chapter is short, I'm so sorry. I tried making it longer, but I ended up deleting most of my attempts. It just went on and on of drabble that nobody cares to read anyways, and it really doesn't add anything to the plot. This is more of a filler chapter and acts as a bridge between Venice and well... future plans. Since this chapter was sooo short I'll try my best to update soon, but this weekend I'm busy so I'm not so sure... but I'll try my best._


	19. Purity

**Chapter Nineteen; Purity**

* * *

I thought it impossible, but even more time has passed, and my belly has swelled even greater. I can barely walk anymore, but waddle to where I need to be. Granted, I don't even try to walk these days. Giovanni has been home for the past week, with the both of us anxious for the impending birth. I feel terrible for keeping him home, but I am too tired to argue further, and he is persistent. With each passing day he grows more excited and anxious, while I fare restless and worried. Constant thoughts keep buzzing through my head, _"It should've been time already." "Is the child alright?" "Am I doing something wrong?" "What if I can't handle the pain?" _Whenever I relay these thoughts to my mother, or even Francesca, they both tell me to stay calm and patient, so I listen to them. Or at least, I try to. Because after all, the thing that Auditore's are worst at is to sit still and wait.

So, I force myself off the bed and wobble down the grand staircase, and to the palazzo's courtyards. Ever since our marriage and my moving in, the garden has been faring much better. The vines that stalk the palazzo walls seem to be alive again, and are of the richest green. White flowers rest on the twirled leaves, and there are even some small vines growing on the iron gate. Giovanni has always insisted that the magic that surrounds me has brought the palazzo to life again, but I smile. He's too poetic. Truly, who would've thought?

After Guliette and Tullia help to gather water from the nearby well, I do my best to water the garden, and prune the dead leaves. Growing up in the De' Mozzi palazzo, I never took much of a liking to gardening. I would look out my chamber's window every morning to see my own mother laboring on the flowers, and one day I asked her why. I was still a small girl at the time. I was foolish and innocent, and still blinded by false perfection. So much has changed.

When I look up from the dead leaves I've now plucked, I see a butterfly descending to the iron gate. I smile now as I slowly totter closer. The sun is starting to set, and the ripples of colors in the sky reflect off the gate, and the butterfly's wings. I am close enough now that I can put a hand on the gate, and so I do. The black iron gate is cold as ice. The butterfly's reflective wings are as dark as the midnight heavens. When it notices my presence, it flutters off the gate and far up to the empyrean, where it belongs.

When I close my eyes again, I am stabbed with a fierce pain, as if a dagger itself has dug deep into my belly. I gasp, and my grip on the gate tightens until my knuckles turn white. When the pain subsides, I take a deep breath and ready myself to dart inside the palazzo. I don't know what I intended to do, maybe find help or tell somebody, but instead, the pain returns again. My gasp turns into a small yelp, and my legs wobble until I end up using the gate to support my stance.

"Giovanni_," _I yell now. Nothing happens. The pain stops, and then returns. Still, no one exits the palazzo. Struck with the shock of the pain again, my yell shifts to a frenzied shout. "_Giovanni!"_

I hear pounding from the palazzo, as if somebody is rushing from his office and then runs down the stairs. When he comes to the courtyard, his eyes are as panicked as mine.

"Is it-" He starts to ask me. My hands start to shake and my chest begins to burn as if I have been underwater for too long. Anxiety is getting the best of me, and the pain is adding to the disaster.

I didn't mean to scream at him, I really didn't. In all the horror of it, I felt bad for reprimanding him for only being a good husband but instead, I start to shout. "_Yes, idiota, what else would it be_?"

His eyes widen now, and under any other circumstance he would be amused, but he only rushes to my side and helps to support my weight as we both enter the palazzo. I groan when I am moved and my hands are balled into fists and my eyes are squinted shut, but none of it makes a difference to the pain. Tullia and Guliette rush to help Giovanni bring me up to the guest room, where we already planned for it to be the birthing room. The sheets on the stiff bed are pristine, and there are already two buckets of water waiting and a rough cloth, but none of it helps either. As Giovanni gently sets me on the bed, Tullia and Guliette both rush to do whatever they're supposed to do while you're helping someone birth a child.

As the time passes, the pain only grows more intense. My throat has become dry hours ago, and so I no longer shout. My neck has tired too long ago, so I rest my head on the stiff pillows behind me. The tears that moistened my eyes before have begun to dry as well. My eyes are glazed, and I can hardly comprehend Tullia using a damp washcloth to wipe my forehead, then my neck.

The revelations and power of it all has seemed to fail me. I know that in the end the experience will be well worth it. Giovanni and I will be granted a child, and we will be a family. I never could have imagined Giovanni as a father, cradling a newborn in his arms while he falls asleep, or calming the infant when he cries for his parents. I couldn't imagine myself either, feeding the child, or kissing his forehead while I sing him to sleep. The images however, seem to motivate me to some heights, so I try my best to keep the imagination in my mind and create a calmness inside me.

"Federico," My eyes are squinted shut and my husband's hand falls victim to my iron grip. "Our son, what do you think he will be like?"

"Just like his father, I suppose." Giovanni says.

"How so?"

"Well, he will be wise, cunning, amusing, and charming of course." Giovanni laughs. I smile now. This is how I imagined our son to be as well.

"And I suppose he will be thickheaded and full of himself as well as his father?"

"No," Giovanni shrugs. "He'll get enough of that from his mother."

All it takes from me is an iced glare, and he instantly apologizes for his joke.

* * *

_"Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done"_

"Uberto Alberti?" The name echoes throughout the cathedral. The small cathedral is only lit with a by a small and meek flame. _How fitting,_ he thought. Twelve hooded figures are seated in their rightful and respected spots. When the foreign name is called, the man stands up. A small frown is imprinted on his chubby face. He wears a cross of the church, but he knows that he is staining the purity of the religion. What he is committing is worth treason, is the most vile of all actions, and is the most shameful of all sins, but he stands up anyways. The robes which are quite too large for him wrinkle when he stands, and the hem is pooled at his feet. A sword is strapped to his waist, and hidden blades are fashioned to his wrists. His skin is as pale as ghosts. He may as well be a ghost anyways. He is worth a ghost. A ghost might even be worth more than he.

"I believe it is time that we accept signore Alberti into our cause. He has proven himself a worthy disciple, and has served unerringly since the day he… stumbled upon us." Some men in the circle snicker, but the man drones on. Each action he lists is supposed to bring forth pride, but each word the old man recites only seems to harbor guilt. "He shall have the ability to share our knowledge and reap all the benefits such a gift implies. His faith to the Assassins only serve as a disguise. He will truly serve us and only our cause, as a double agent. Does any oppose?"

Silence befalls the room.

"Very well." The man sighs as if this isn't worth his time. "Signore Alberti, come. Stand." When the man faces the other, the shadows under the Templar's hood seem to fade, revealing full cheeks, a small frown, and bored eyes. His robes shield the rest of his image from the eyes, but his hand is opened and welcoming. When his speech continues, the rest of the men around the table rise out of their chairs and place their hands behind their backs and face forward and alert, like true soldiers. "Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and for all that which we stand?"

A small pause.

"I do,"

"And never to share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?"

The slightest of hesitations.

"I do,"

"And to do so until death-whatever the cost?"

The smallest of doubts.

"I do,"

"We welcome you into our fold, brother. Together we will usher in the dawn of the Order, defined by purpose and control."

A small dagger shines in the shadows and reflects against the small candlelight. The Borgia slits his wrist, letting a faint pool of blood glide over the blade. Now taking the new Templar's hand, none too gently, he uses the knife to slit a small cut where his fourth finger meets his palm. Now with both cut, the Borgia lets his wrist lie above the other Templar's with their blood slightly mingling. The Templars don't pay much mind to the pain. To one, it's insignificant, and to the other, it reminds him far too much of another initiation he partook in not many years ago. The scar from the ring of fire is still on his finger, but the new cut will now replace the ring. It's simple rebirth and renewal, nothing more.

"You are a Templar, brother."

* * *

**Giovanni Auditore**

Maria cradles him in her arms, and I wrap my arm around Maria's shoulder as I continue my gaze to where hers is headed. He is so small, smaller than he's ever known. His skin is tanned like his mother's. A tuft of dark hair is already grown on his head. He looks most like his mother, and none like me. I suppose it's only right this way. I wouldn't have wanted him to look like a killer. I don't deserve to be spawned. It is until the child awakes, that I am proven wrong. Maria smiles and twirls a strand of his hair around her finger.

"He has your eyes, amore mio." She whispers to me. She is right. His eyes are as bright as golden ambers. He is too innocent to be the child of an Assassin… of a murderer.

"Yes, but he is as beautiful as his mother." I reply and kiss her forehead as I use my finger to also graze the child's forehead. Instead, he grabs my finger with the whole of his hand. It shouldn't be possible, newborns shouldn't have such strength, but it only causes his mother to laugh more.

"He is as stubborn as his father." She giggles. She then sighs and turns her head to face me. Her smile is brighter than any other I've seen her display. Her eyes are dampened as if she's only shed a tear just recently. Her black hair is perfectly fixed, as if she hasn't given birth only a night before. After laboring a day and a half, the child has struggled into the world already with a harsh start. "Would you like to hold him, amore mio?"

"I… I don't…" I try to object, but she doesn't pay me any mind. Instead, she only lifts her arms a little, and I take the child from her grasp. My eyes widen as I gaze upon my child… my son. I don't try to touch him or even cradle my arms some more. He's too small and fragile, what if I crush him? Maria laughs again when she notices how much attention I'm putting into learning how to hold the child. The child seems to laugh as well, as much as an infant can.

"Dio mio, you are hopeless." Maria's happiness seems to make her glow, and our son has gained the trait from her. Both mother and son laugh at the father. "You won't crush him by holding him, Giovanni."

I only frown and instead decide to just hold my son as lightly as I can. When the infant looks comfortable, Maria leans over and tickles his cheek.

"Federico, you are loved. You are so loved." She whispers to him as she tickles his stomach now. "Your mama loves you, and so does your papa."

Our son only laughs in response.

"Maria, you do know he can't understand you." I am quick to remind her of reality, but she only pouts and continues to sing to our son. It is a soft lullaby, and I faintly remember my own mother singing it to me and my brother as we were small children. The memory almost brings tears to my eyes as I look upon our son, now falling asleep in my own arms.

"Dormi, dormi, dormi, o bel bambin." Her voice is as soft as a morning's whisper, and as sweet as honey. When her lullaby is finished, our son seems to stop stirring, and the only movement he proceeds is the rise and fall of his small chest.

"He's asleep," I whisper to her, half as a question.

"Yes, he is."

"So, what now?" I ask, clueless.

"Go put him in the crib." She tells me. I stand up from the bed, careful not to disturb Federico too much, and place him in the small wooden crib fashioned next to our bed. Before I blow out the flickering candle, I kiss my son's forehead and whisper to him.

"Your mother is right, Federico. You are loved." With that, I return to bedside and blow out the last of the candles. Maria is still weak and fatigued, so she rests her head on my chest before she falls asleep.

"I heard you talking to him." She says. "I thought you said he can't understand us."

"I thought I might as well tell him anyways." I whisper back. She smiles in approval and brushes her hair out of her face.

"Goodnight, amore mio." She says. Her voice is already barely audible, and I assume she has already drifted off to sleep before I can reply.

I close my eyes as well. I try to fall asleep, but the memory of my own mother and Mario are still fresh in my mind.

My mother died when Mario and I were still small children, and we barely understood the meaning of death. With Mario being the older brother, he didn't cry, or at least he tried not to when I was around. I would spend all day and night in the church, praying to God to let her come back. I didn't quite understand the finality of death, and I thought that if I prayed hard enough, she would come back. But no such thing happened. While Mario was learning to ride a horse and when my father finally realized he hasn't seen me for so long, he went searching for me one day in Monteriggioni. When he found me in the church, he reprimanded me for being so foolish. I cried more.

I didn't understand he was already starting to mold my emotions into those of an Assassin. I didn't understand he was being so harsh because he wanted me to grow emotionless one day.

I didn't realize I was praying until I started forming the words in my head.

_Please, don't let my son's life be influenced by the conspiracies. _

_Let him be free and pure. _

* * *

_A/N: And I'll leave you off with that heartbreaking note._

_I almost cried while writing parts of this chapter. This is getting too emotional for me._

_On the part with the Templar Initiation, I had to make a bit of it up and go off of the AC3 sequence as well, since they never really showed us a real Renaissance Initiation... sorry if my imagination is a bit off._

_Just wanted to mention how this chapter is a bit odd compared to others with the switches of Points of View and added lyrics. I decided to put in the lyrics to represent the change of mood without explicitly announcing the new character..._

_The first song lyrics are from Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine_


End file.
